To Change a Dark Future
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: A young dwarrowdam from a future where Sauron once again has the One Ring, and conquered Middle Earth, is sent into the past. But thanks to a family heirloom, and a missing wizard's spell, she is sent to a time where the One Ring is still lost. Biding her time till she can finish her mission, she is adopted by two brothers and meets the hero of her favorite childhood story.
1. Prologue

**So I have returned to the land of the Hobbit after a small hiatus. This is the prologue for this new story. So take a look and let me know if I've peeked your interest.**

 _Sindarin._ _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **I don't own the Hobbit or anything Middle Earth related.**

* * *

The night air is still, with anticipation, along the shores of the Grey Havens. The full moon shines brightly upon the last of the trees that still thrive in Middle Earth. Tonight the air is electrified with magick; both ancient and old in nature. For tonight is the last night for those who wield this magick to bring an end to the ever growing darkness that has plagued the land for the last thirty-four years. A darkness that has annihilated the Men of Gondor and Rohan, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills and Erebor, and the Mirkwood elves. Now the last of the Elves of Rivendell and Lorien fight alongside what remains of Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits to hold back the approaching tide of darkness.

Hidden deep in the thickets and bushes, a pair of scouts see the approaching torchlight of the enemy as well as the rumble of their movements. The taller scout, with ears that round slightly at their elven tips, lets out a whistle that mimics a thrush which captures the attention of another pair of scouts several yards away. His companion, however, tries to take count of just how much time they have till their enemies arrive.

"We should go warn the White Lady. They are out of time." The brunette elf says to his short companion, turning to look back towards the darkened outline of a small building which serves as an outpost for the Gray Havens.

"I'd give us no more than an hour before the enemy engages. That's if they haven't sent out scouts before the army itself." Her female voice full of authority and experience for one so young as she.

This female has seen battle for nearly all her life, which is a feat in of itself. Especially since nearly all of the dwarves respect her. Yes, this female is a dwarrowdam. But one that shaves her peach-fuzz beard so that she may hide easily among the race of Men, among their pre-teen children. Unlike many dams, this female is considered tall among her race, which tells of her royal lineage.

"Come. We need to move fast." The elf says as he begins to move through the bushes.

"Of course we do, _gwanûr_." The dam growls out to herself as she watches the elf disappear into the dark of the thickets and brush.

Following her companion, the dam runs with a speed that only the most athletic dwarf can go. She swiftly dodges several thick branches from the dense foliage that would have caused some minor harm to those who don't pay attention to their surroundings. Schooling her breathing, so that she doesn't become winded, the dam hears a familiar voice in her head.

' _You may be a dwarf, but that doesn't mean you have to be inhibited by your size. I knew a dwarf archer who moved with great speed, and his brother moved with grace while handling a blade.'_

The dam lets herself feel a small amount of happiness at remembering the words. The words of an elleth who had become like a mother and had no qualms with raising the young dam alongside her half-elven son. Even though she was young, the dam remembers seeing a sad smile on the elleth's face every time that her half-elven son was not looking. Several times the dam would ask her second mother why she was so sad, but the elleth would never say. Yet it would be years later that the dam would know why the elleth had that sad look. For now, the elleth's son would have the same look on his face while looking East, across Eriador, to where his mother fell in the Misty Mountains.

Not realizing just how lost in her thoughts she was, the dam nearly body slams into her elven companion. His hand on her upper arm keeps her from falling forwards and possibly towards the ground.

"What is it you report?" An older, bleach-blonde haired elf asks as he comes out from behind a pillar of the small, open-air pavilion that is the outpost.

"His army approaches my Lord Celeborn. And they are many." The brunette elf hurriedly says, his green eyes hardening in anticipation for battle.

"So it is here that Sauron wishes to end the last free people of Middle Earth." Celeborn looks down at the dam before continuing to speak to the pair. "The time has come, then. Go. Find my lady and give her this information."

Celeborn steps off to the side and pulls out a long sword from beneath his white flowing robes. As he moves to pass the pair, he comes to a stop and gives both the dam and the elf a sorrowful look.

"May the Valar bless you both and give success to Radagast, Elrond, and my lady on their endeavor to prevent all this from happening."

Both the dam and the elf bow deeply, in respect, to Celeborn. It had been told many moons ago that if the darkness was to reach the Gray Havens, that Celeborn would be the one to lead the remaining troops to battle. Either to hold the darkness back till the last of the ships could sail, or until the Great Plan could be enacted.

"May Mahal grant you victory, Lord Celeborn." The dam says to the elf who she has known for several decades now.

"You as well, Little Queen." Celeborn says, a smirk appearing on his face as the dam's cheeks flare in agitation.

The pair watch as Celeborn heads out into the dark thickets and brush. Yet the elf lord is not alone as the sound of soft footfalls follow their leader. Even though no one could see them, the last of the elven armies are heading into battle.

"We need to go warn the wizard." The elf says to the dam. "They need to know that there is no more time left."

"The White Lady possibly already knows."

The elf starts to move towards the stone path that will lead deeper into the buildings of the Gray Havens. But he stops suddenly when he hears the dam call out to him.

"Kilias."

"Hhmm?" Kilias turns to look at the dam.

"Do you think the plan will work?"

"I don't know, but I guess all we can do is hope." Kilias replies before continuing down the stone path.

The dam follows after him, and it only takes a matter of minutes for them to reach a pavilion that looks out to the sea. It is in this pavilion that three figures are standing around the edge of a dip in the center of the floor.

"He has come." The Lady Galadriel states as she stares out to the sea.

"Yes." Kilias replies as he kneels down at the entrance of the pavilion. "Your lord and the armies have gone to meet the enemy in battle."

"So this is it. Our last stand." Lord Elrond firmly states, the finality of the situation hitting him harder than ever before.

"What of those who can't fight? The children?" Radagast asks, letting his worry for those who are unable to defend themselves be heard.

"There is no hope. It was lost before the Gates of Mordor years ago." Elrond tells the wizard.

"There is always hope." The dam growls out from her place next to Kilias. "This plan of yours that some rumors say is possible. What is it?"

"Something that only one has ever attempted, and we cannot guarantee that he even succeeded." Elrond speaks with frustration.

"Yet it is the only option we have if we are to stop Sauron." Galadriel says as she turns to face the others.

"But no one knows if Pallando ever succeeded. Saruman didn't know, and even Gandalf wasn't sure. Or if he was, he never said." Radagast tells the others.

The sound of an elven horn echoes into the pavilion in such a pattern that causes Galadriel to lift a hand to cover her mouth. Radagast rushes to her side as Elrond moves quickly to look out to the distance of where the armies are at.

"If you are going to attempt this, then I suggest you do it now before Sauron kills us all." Kilias snarls out to the group. It isn't that he is being insensitive, but he knows that time is of the essence.

"Then let us begin." Lord Elrond says, giving the young half-elven male a harsh look.

As Radagast and Galadriel move towards the table that holds many items that Radagast had been able to procure. They begin by filling the dip in the center of the floor with the last water that Galadriel had been able to retrieve before having to flee her forest. Radagast adds several powders to the water while whispering several enchantments that he found in scrolls that Gandalf had hidden away within a certain hobbit's home in Hobbiton.

"We will need a relic that the spell will use as a focus point." Galadriel says as she approaches the dam, giving her a pointed look.

The dam reaches down the neckline of her tunic and tugs on the mithril cord that hides a very special item. As the she tugs a little harder, the item pulls free from where her under-wrappings had kept the item pressed against her heart between her slightly developed breasts. As the item comes out from underneath her tunic, the dam pulls the cord up and over her head. Before handing it over to Galadriel, the dam uses her other hand to bring the item towards her lips and kisses it reverently.

"It is very important to me." the dam says to Galadriel as she hands the item to the lady.

"It should, for it shows your importance to the sons and daughters of Durin." Galadriel says before taking the item over to Radagast.

"You alright?" Kilias asks the dam, placing a hand on her shoulder. He knows of her past and of the importance that item to her.

"As long as I get it back." The dam growls out in response.

"You know that the dwarves would never accept me as a rightful heir of Durin. No matter who my father was."

"I know, Kilias, and I admire that you are willing to stand with me. Even if I am a distant cousin to you."

Kilias lets out a few short chuckles as he shakes his head. "That isn't why I am standing with you. I stand with my family, which you know that there was one that was more closely related to me than you."

"Ah yes, Farah of Dale. The only child of Sigrid, begotten by an unknown father. Neither mother nor daughter ever married if what ma told me was true."

"It was. I was there at Farah's bedside when she died. She was too young." Kilias says with a sad look on his face.

"Would you rather she died by Sauron's hands?" the dam asks her half-elven cousin.

Before Kilias can answer the dam's question, Radagast has made his way over to the pair. He hands the dam her item back and looks between the pair of cousins who he too had the privilege of helping to raise.

"It is time. Which of you is going to be the one?" Elrond asks the pair as he has taken his place near a pillar. His sword is already out of its sheath, ready for battle.

"Quickly. Sauron approaches." Galadriel gasps out as she takes hold of the dam's shoulder. "You will be the one to go. According to Pallando's estimations, the focus item is the one who controls when the person arrives and where. Remember this, do not tell anyone where or when you come from. Including myself. You need to find Aragorn or Frodo Baggins. It is up to you to see that the One Ring is destroyed so that this future does not come to pass."

"I promise." The dam solemnly vows before walking into the center of the water filled dip in the floor.

"Wait. What will happen to her if she succeeds?" Kilias asks Galadriel.

Galadriel doesn't answer the young half-elf male, but gives the dam weary look of uncertainty. Since no one had heard from Pallando since his dabbling in this unknown, no one is sure what happened to him.

"We must begin, now." Radagast begins to flit about the shallow pool, chanting away the spells that Pallando had created.

As Radagast gets halfway through the spells, chaos erupts around the pavilion. A pack of orcs has broken through the many lines of defense for the Gray Havens. Elrond attacks the orcs with Galadriel helping him. Kilias wants to join them, but had already been told by Galadriel not to interfere. So he stands guard in front of the dam, firing off his arrows to support the two fighters.

In the center of the shallow pool, the dam is frozen in place as she feels the energy rippling around her. Even the water around her is rippling due to the energy that is being expelled. Her body wants to help in the fight, but it is frozen where it stands in the water. Her vision begins to blur and she begins to see images mixing with what is happening in front of her. Yet what happens next causes her mouth to open, but no sound comes out of it.

The dam watches as Elrond falls, having been run through by multiple orc blades. His body falls at a slow rate till it hits the floor. Then the unthinkable happens, which causes the dam to wish she had never volunteered for this. Kilias, who had been standing before her, is the next to fall. With a scimitar like blade protruding from his stomach, he falls back and his body lands into the water. She doesn't know what would have happened next, for that is when her whole world goes black.

* * *

 **So there it is folks. The beginnings of a new Hobbit story that I have been working on for almost a year. However, the updates will be slow since I am also working on other fanfiction stories at the same time.**

 **Leave a review. For they are cherished and loved.**

 **Selene**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello followers and reviewers. I am glad that so many of you have taken an interest in this story. Before I get any farther, I just want to remind you all that this story will have a slow update schedule. Currently I am rewriting two of my Doctor Who stories, and when I get bored, or get a writing block, I jump over to this story. I just wanted to remind you all of this, especially since several of you have been messaging me like crazy about updating this story. Plus I have been battling a stomach flu bug, two weeks ago, and food poisoning, past few days. Which neither one was very fun to have, and I am still trying to recuperate.  
**

 **I'd like to take a moment to thank the people who have left a review. I appreciate that you left a review and loved hearing what you all had to say about it.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

It is late in the evening hours and twilight is only an hour away from beginning. Even with the lateness of the hour, the western side of the Blue Mountain chain still has some sunlight kissing the peaks. Yet this serene sight was marred by a quick burst of light within the lower tree line of the mountain chain. With the light came the breaking of several trees within its sphere; as well as a small landslide that sent a loud rumbling through the air.

It was this rumbling sound, and trembling of the earth, that had caught the attention of a new settlement of dwarves. These dwarves were refugees from the well-known dwarven kingdom of Erebor who had just begun living in the Blue Mountains only three years earlier. Their leader, having seen the light from the distance, was already out with a search party looking for his two missing nephews.

Only a few feet from the perimeter of the broken trees caused by the flash of light, is where these two missing nephews were at. The oldest boy, age twenty in dwarf years but looking like am eight-year-old child of men, is chasing after the youngster that is with him.

"Kee. Wait a minute! You don't know if it is a trap." The oldest boy, who has blonde hair, shouts while trying to catch up to his sibling.

The younger, dark-haired boy, who is six years younger than his older sibling, continues running through the broken trees. His warm brown eyes take in the sight of the destruction that has formed this small opening deep within the forest on the mountain side.

"Oh wow. Fee! You gots ta see this!" the young boy yells as he jumps from broken tree trunk to broken tree trunk.

"Kee, be careful!" the blond brother calls out as he tries to navigate through the destruction. "Dammit, _**Amad**_ and Thorin are going to skin me alive for not getting us back before dark."

Up ahead, the older brother can hear his younger sibling giggling and laughing while jumping from fallen tree to fallen tree. Even though he isn't thrilled at the idea of being punished for coming home after dark, he can't help but feel happy to see his younger brother having fun. Still navigating through the destruction, the older brother notices that he can't hear his younger siblings' laughter anymore.

"Kee! Kili!" The blonde brother shouts with worry.

Not getting a response, he keeps yelling out for his brother while trying to hurry to the last spot he had seen his brother. It doesn't take him long to see that his dark-haired brother standing on the edge of a shallow crater in the sloped ground.

"Kili, don't scare me like that!" The older brother growls out as he reaches his brothers' side.

"Shhhh. Fee. They're sleeping. Look."

The younger brother points to the center of the shallow crater that is as wide across as one of the trees, but is only as deep as their _**amad's**_ waist. It is there that the older brother sees two figures lying in the dirt and debris. One of them is a tall and dark haired while the other is shorter with golden bronze colored hair that has very loose waves to it. Yet there is something protruding from the dark haired one's middle.

"Kili, I think we need to go back and get Uncle Thorin."

"But we can't leave them, Fee. It gets cold out during the dark time." Kili states as he carefully, but slowly, moves to enter the crater.

"Kee, no."

"We has to keep them warm Fee." Kili says with a pout before continuing on down into the shallow crater.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the older brother follows after his brother. "Fine, but we need to make a signal fire for Uncle Thorin so that he can find us."

"You do that, Fee."

Rolling his slate blue eyes, the older brother watches as Kili pulls off his little pack and pulls out his small fur coat from inside the pack. Taking off his own pack, the older of the two throws his pack at Kili.

"Use my coat as well, Kili."

"Okay."

Kili places his own small fur coat over the bronze haired person before digging into his brother's pack for another fur coat. Where Kili's coat was made out of a brown fur, the other fur coat was made out of gray fur. This gray fur coat soon found itself being placed over the taller of the two unconscious bodies. As Kili makes sure to cover the torso of the taller one, a deep shiver shoots down his spine as he looks at the white face. As he pushes back some of the hair, Kili lets out a gasp in surprise.

"Fili! It's an elf!" Kili shouts as he scrambles backwards, away from the body.

"What?"

The blonde haired brother hurries to his brother's side, leaving the barely started signal fire to smoke. Neither of the two brothers have ever seen an elf, but from what they had heard the older dwarves and dams have said, elves were not to be trusted. Yet the older brother could see that this elf had a puddle of blood underneath its body as well as blood soaked clothes near the blade that was embedded in its belly.

"I think the elf is dead."

"You sure, Fee?"

"Yeah. Its chest is moving."

A sudden groan from behind them causes the two boys to jump in surprise. They turn to see the bronze colored body roll from its stomach to its back. Once on its back, both boys are shocked to see a hint of a bosom on the body.

"A lass." Kili whispers in surprise at seeing a female that wasn't living in the settlement.

"Kili! Fili!" A loud voice calls out in the distance.

"Over here!" Fili yells out in relief at the knowledge that he and his brother won't have to sleep out in the cold night.

There is the sound of hurried footsteps as well as the sound of swords being pulled from their places. It isn't long before two figures arrive at the edge of the shallow crater. Both males, one with gray hair and the other with wavy black hair.

"You lads alright?" The older, gray haired one asks as he is the first to enter the crater.

"Yes." Fili says shyly, wondering if he and Kili will be getting a tongue lashing.

"Are either of you hurt?"

"No, Balin." Kili says in a huff before looking at the other male. "Are we in trouble, Uncle Thorin?"

"That is up to your _**amad**_ to decide." Thorin replies as he makes his way over to his two nephews. He pulls them into a hug before checking them over for any injury.

"We fine, but look! A lassie!" Kili says as he brushes away his uncle's hands.

"We can see that laddie." Balin replies as he gently checks the female over for injury.

"Will she be okay?" Fili asks his uncle while trying hard not shiver as the last of the sunlight has dipped beneath the horizon.

"Balin?" Thorin asks the older dwarf.

"She doesn't appear to have any visible injury, but she may have a head injury. Best we get her and the lads back to the settlement." Balin says as he takes off his warm traveling cloak.

Gently as possible, Balin bundles up the lass with his cloak and notices that the lass has a dwarven chain necklace peeking out from beneath her tunic and light chest armor. This intrigues the older dwarf since he knows that there aren't many dams of royal lineage that would have a mithril necklace. Lifting the lass into his arms, Balin watches as Thorin wraps the two princes into their fur coats. Yet Balin can't help but notice the younger of the princes has his eyes glued to the dead elf.

"Come laddie. We'll get you home and fed." Balin says to Kili, hoping that seeing a dead elf hasn't traumatized the young lad.

"Shouldn't we bury him?" Kili asks, though he hasn't moved from his spot nor looked away from the dead body.

"There isn't time, and the ground will soon become too cold to dig." Thorin grumbles out as he stands up from having helped Fili tie his gray fur coat closed.

"But we can't leave the elf like this." Kili says with a pout on his lips.

"Kili, there isn't time." Thorin growls out as he begins to lose his patience with his youngest nephew.

"Then I'll bury him." Kili says as he starts to digging into the ground near the elf's body.

Thorin, not having any of Kili's stalling on them getting home, stomps over to where the lad is digging. He grabs Kili from underneath his armpits and lifts the boy from the ground. He fights to keep his hold on the lad as the boy wiggles and squirms in Thorin's hold.

"Let me down. Let me down. I gots to bury him." Kili screams out as he fights to get free.

Tears start to build in his brown eyes as he is carried away from the elf's body. Kili watches helplessly as the body gets farther from him, and the young boy can't help but wonder at why he feels like he needs to bury the elf. He doesn't even know who the elf was.

Once Thorin, Balin, and Fili have left the crater's center, they are met by a small group of dwarves with ponies. One of them, with a mohawk and tattoos on his head, approaches Thorin and the still squirming Kili.

"What's got the laddie all upset?"

Thorin, holding a crying Kili tight to his chest, doesn't answer the dwarf as he walks over to where his pony is waiting for him. Yet it is Fili who answers the dwarf's question.

"Mister Dwalin. Kili is upset that the dead elf isn't being buried." Fili states with his head hanging down.

"An elf? What's it doing this far away from its kin?" Dwalin growls out to himself.

"I think the elf was with the lassie here, _**nadadith**_." Balin says as he gently hands the bronze haired dam to dwarf who is already on a pony.

"What's a dam doin' with a tree-shagger?"

"Don't know, but it is best if we get the lassie to Oin as quick as we can. She may have a head injury that we are unaware about." Balin replies to his younger brother's question as he climbs up onto his own pony. The dwarf beside him hands the unconscious dam up to Balin once he is settled in his saddle.

"Aye. Best get the lass looked at." Dwalin reaches down and picks up a silent Fili. Making sure he has a good hold on the lad, Dwalin swings his way up onto his own dapple colored pony. Placing Fili in front of him, and keeping an arm around the lad, Dwalin waits as Thorin settles himself and Kili upon his black colored pony.

"Dis will be worried no doubt at what has taken us so long." Balin says to Thorin as a few of their fellow dwarves finish lighting their torches in the growing dark of night.

"We will tell her what the lads have discovered." Thorin says as he takes hold of the reigns of his pony. "In the morning I will be sending a few troops out to search over the terrain. During their search, I will have them bury the elf."

"Aye, I'll lead the troops here then." Dwalin drawls out as he gently nudges his pony into moving.

Thorin gives Balin a look before nudging his own pony into following with some of the other dwarves keeping up with their king and two princes. Balin, however, with one hand on his reigns lets his own pony trot after the others. He can't help but wonder as to who this lass is and where she comes from.

~TCDF~

Deep within the dam's slumbering mind, she is unaware as to what is happening in the outside world. However, within her sleeping mind, she is almost reliving an event that she has tried to very hard to suppress in her mind for the past thirty-three years of her life. An event so hellacious that even her adopted, elven mother had a hard time to help calm her from its appearance in her dreams.

She is a little dwarfling, of nineteen summers, running through the vastness of her uncle's kingdom. The stone walkways and large pillars have a green and gray tint shine to them. Coming to a stop, giggling with glee from playing chase, she looks through one of the railing and can see down into the kingdom within this mountain. There, in the distance from her place on high, she can see her uncle sitting on the throne.

Seeing her uncle sitting on the throne, surrounded by several of his counselors, she lets out a giggle and starts running again. Squeezing by several servants and courtiers, she doesn't give any of them second glance as she keeps running to her intended spot. Letting out several pearls of laughter on her journey, she doesn't stop for a second to formally bow to anyone.

Coming round a corner, she finally sees her uncle's throne. Not slowing down for anything or anyone, she runs right up to and launches herself at her uncle.

"Gotcha uncle!" She laughs out, landing face first into her uncle's belly. She lets out a few giggles as she feels his belly shake with his own laughter.

"Aye, lassie, ya got me." He laughs out as he lifts her to sit on his knee. "And why aren't ya with your _**amad**_ lass?"

"Shhh. I'm hidin'." She replies with a giggle.

The rest of the courtiers and counselors laugh at the young dam's antics. For they know how much of a soft spot their king has for his niece and heir. Even though she is of an age where she should be in school, learning how to run a kingdom and manage a royal household, many cannot fault the king into spoiling his heir.

The king gives her a big hug and a gentle kiss in her bronze colored hair, which has only two braids in it that signify her as heir and her family lineage. Then he places her back down onto the ground, smoothing out her golden skirt to her dress before sending her off to play.

From this point, her dream changes from this happy memory to one that would be the last time she would ever see her uncle again.

Their kingdom had been under siege for a second time in less than a year. The first siege had lasted only a few weeks, in which the old king had been killed and her uncle had taken up the throne. Yet this second siege, coming only three weeks after her twentieth birthday celebration, would bring about the fall of her happiness.

Playing in the royal family's quarters, she wasn't aware of just how serious or deadly the siege had turned. Wearing a teal colored dress with matching slippers, she had been sitting on the floor with several dolls surrounding her. It is the banging of her bedroom door by her mother, that causes the lass to startle.

"Quickly, Shara. We must go now." Her _**amad**_ tells her as she picks up the lass. "We need to leave before we become trapped."

Not really understanding what her _**amad**_ is trying to tell her, Shara allows herself to be taken from her room. Shara watches from over her _**amad's**_ shoulder as her dollies are left behind. Yet this doesn't bother Shara that much, since she always returns to her rooms once things have settled. It is when Shara notices that her _**amad**_ has taken her from the royal wing does the seriousness of things hit. The mother and daughter duo run through the crowds in the hallways of the kingdom as screaming echoes out from the gates. Screaming of dying dwarves and screeching orcs and goblins that have breached the gate.

It is on one of the staircases that Shara's _**amad**_ runs into her uncle. If one didn't know any better, they would mistake their king and his sister as being the same person. For both siblings have their father's red hair and Durin blue eyes.

"Taryn!" Her uncle calls out as he runs to the two females.

"Thorin!"

"You need to get out of here, now!" Thorin shouts at his older sister over the yelling and screaming of his people. "The gate has been breached and the enemy has entered Erebor."

"Where do we go?" Taryn asks her brother, her king.

"Go to the secret entrance and take as many as you can with you. I don't believe Sauron knows of its presence." Thorin tells his sister before removing a mithril chain from around his neck. Quickly he pulls off the ring that their _**adad**_ had given Thorin before the first siege of their homeland. Placing the ring onto the chain, he then places the chain over Shara's head. "You must be brave and strong for our people, Shara. Lead them well, and protect them."

" _ **Nadadith**_ , no. Ya cannot stay behind." Taryn whimpers out at seeing her brother give her daughter the royal ring that bears the king's mark.

"I have to give ya a chance, no matter how small it is, ta escape this place. Please, Taryn. Take Shara and go." Thorin presses his forehead against his sister's.

It is as Thorin releases his sister from their show of affection that their worst fears are realized. Coming from above them large amounts of screaming echo down into the rest of the kingdom. It is followed by the screeching of goblins that have broken in from above.

"Oh _**Mahal**_ preserve us." Taryn whimpers out with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Thorin lets out a growl before roughly taking hold of Taryn's arm. He pulls her down the stairs, barely paying attention to her hold on his heir. As they run down, deep into the bowels of Erebor Thorin can hear several of his personal guards following after their king. They barely make it past the ground level and the ever growing swarms of orcs and goblins that are taking over and killing any survivors. After going down two more levels in the vastness of Erebor, Thorin releases his hold on his sister's arm.

"Go to the crypts. Hide there if necessary, but find the River of Memories and jump into it. It will carry you out of Erebor and hopefully far enough from Erebor that you may have a chance to get away from Sauron's forces." Thorin tells his sister before giving her and Shara a tight hug. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

Taryn lets out a soft cry of anguish, while all Shara does is let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Now go, and don't look back Taryn. Don't look back." Thorin presses a kiss to Taryn's forehead and then does the same to Shara.

Taryn nods her head solemnly and sets Shara down onto the ground, but still keeps Shara's hand in hers. The two females move as fast as they can, going deeper into the lowest of levels where the crypts are kept. As they reach the main gate of the crypts, the sounds of close fighting echoes down from above. Looking down at her child, Taryn decides to do something that will forever impact Shara's life.

Pulling a small, hidden blade from the bodice of her dress Taryn hands it to Shara before opening the gate that is the entrance of the crypts. Shoving her child inside, Taryn quickly closes and locks the gate.

"Go to the River of Memory, Shara."

" _ **Amad**_." Shara whimpers out from the other side of the gate.

"Quickly now Shara. It is up to you now to preserve the Durin bloodline. I will buy you time." Taryn says to her child before turning her back to Shara. "Go now!"

Shara, not one to argue with her _**amad**_ , steps away from the gate. She can hear the sounds of the approaching orcs and goblins getting louder. Taking one last look at her amad, Shara turns and flees deeper into the crypts. As she keeps running, Shara tries to ignore the screams of her amad as well as the loud jeering of orcs and excited screeches of the goblins.

Even though the crypt is barely lit up by the glow worms that live this far down, Shara is afraid that she will be seen. Following the main hallway of the crypt, it twists and turns several times and it isn't long till Shara has become confused on where she is. The loud clang of the crypt's gate causes Shara to stop dead in her tracts. Now there is nothing standing between her and the enemy.

Trying hard to keep her wits, Shara whips her head around till she notices a seal door just to her left. Moving over to the door, Shara gently pushes on the sealed door and it opens just enough for her to squeeze through. She closes the door behind her and quickly takes stock of the room she is in. In the center of the room there are three sarcophaguses with lying statues of the occupants on the lids. To the far right, in a hollowed out space in the wall is another sarcophagus in a more feminine fashion than the other three in the room.

With the loud screeching of the approaching goblins, Shara decides it is in this room that she will make her last stand. A last stand for the bloodline of Durin and the dwarves of Erebor. Setting the blade that her amad had given her on the lid of the middle sarcophagus, Shara pulls herself up onto it. With blade in hand, Shara is determined to face her adversaries with courage.

The door rattles and bangs as the enemy outside of it tries to break through. It takes several hard hits before it breaks open.

" _ **Du**_ _**Bekâr**_!" Shara's little voice screams out at the first goblin to attack her.

Blocking the hit with her tiny blade, Shara leaps backwards and stumbles to keep her footing on the statue. Then another goblin enters and swings a club at Shara, which causes her to leap from the center sarcophagus to the one on the left. The goblin's club shatters through the stone lid and breaks it into several pieces. Looking over at the broken lid, Shara can see a pale blue glow coming from within.

Since this blue glow had captured her attention, Shara doesn't see the first goblin's fist swing out at her. This blow sends her flying across the room and right over the broken lid and over the third sarcophagus. She hits the ground and rolls numerous times till she comes to a stop on the floor just before the alcove in the crypt wall.

As she rises up from the ground without her small blade, Shara watches as the two goblins break the other two sarcophaguses before charging at her. Closing her eyes, afraid of seeing the coming death blow that will end her, Shara whimpers out in fear. Yet the air in the room fills with an unknown charge and the death shrieks of the goblins fill the room. Then the charge in the air disappears, returning back to its staleness.

Shara opens her eyes cautiously and lets out a gasp at what she sees before her. The statues that were on the lids of the three sarcophaguses are kneeling before her as if they were never broken. Looking past the statues, Shara sees several arrows sticking out of one of the goblins while the other goblin has a falchion blade sticking in the goblins chest.

"What?" Shara whispers to herself, still having a hard time believing what has happened.

With the approaching sounds of even more goblins and orcs coming from the hallway, Shara lets out a whimper before something truly amazing happens. The three statues come to life, and the middle one reaches out to take Shara in one of its arms. The statues walk out of the room without speaking or doing anything else. It is in the statues arms that Shara is able to get a better look at the face. It has a long nose, with a small beard etched onto its strong chin and cheekbones.

"Who are you?" Shara asks the statue, and she lets out a squeak when she doesn't hear but feels a reply in her mind.

'You will be taken to safety, Little Queen.' A male voice teasingly whispers in Shara's mind.

Looking over her rescuers shoulder, Shara witnesses something truly amazing. Other statues are marching in the hallway and attacking the swarms of goblins and orcs.

"They've awakened." Shara whispers in surprise.

'As was promised by _**Mahal**_ , cousin.' A gentle male voice whispers in Shara's mind, but is very young sounding from the stronger male voice that had answered her earlier.

Before Shara can see or say another thing, the sound of rushing water reaches her ears. This causes her to cover her ears with her hands because the sound is so deafening. Knowing that she has reached the River of Memory, Shara can't help but want to stay with those who have awakened once more.

'We shall see each other again, _**Bunnanunê**_.' A strong male voice says to her, before Shara finds herself falling down towards the fast moving river.

~TCDF~

Shara wakes up with a gasp and her eyes fly open. Taking quick breaths, Shara tries to calm herself down from the dream vertigo that seems to still have her body in its grasp. Her eyes begin to dart back and forth, taking stock of her surroundings. Whatever this place is, it isn't anywhere in the Gray Havens.

With her breath calmed somewhat, Shara slowly lifts herself so that she is sitting in bed. The bed she is in is along a long wall of the small room. Off to the right of the bed there is a small table with a bowl filled with water and a small cloth draped over the edge of the bowl. There are several fur rugs on the floor of the room that eventually taper off near the open doorway. There isn't a solid door, but there is a long canvas flap that serves as a door, which is pulled back halfway. It is then that Shara realizes that the only light in the room is coming through that gap.

Slowly climbing out of the bed, Shara comes to the realization that someone has undressed her since all that she is wearing is a long night shift that reaches the tops of her toes. None of her original clothes are in the room from what she can see, and none of her weapons are in there as well. The only thing, besides her night gown, that she is wearing is the mithril necklace with her uncle's ring on it. That is still laying around her neck where it should always be.

Standing there, a few feet from the bed, the light enters even more into the room and Shara has to squint against the brightness of it.

" _ **Amad**_ , the lass is awake!" a small, blonde dwarfling, who is wearing only a long night shirt, shouts from the doorway of the room.

* * *

 **Did I just leave you guys with a cliffhanger? My bad. Just so there isn't any confusion, in Shara's memory she is only twenty but looks like she is eight years old. In the time that she is found by little Fili and Kili, Shara is fifty-four but looks to be about sixteen. So hopefully that clears up on how young Shara looks to her fellow dwarves. Fili also looks like an eight-year-old when he is actually twenty, and Kili is fourteen but looks to be a five-year-old. Trying to compute the number differences between men and dwarves aging is difficult so I took my best guess at it.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter to the story. As a reminder, this story will have a slow update schedule. As of right now it has an update schedule of one chapter per month. It should pick up here in late spring. We won't be seeing a lot of little Fili or Kili in this chapter, but in the next one they will be in it.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_ _Sindarin._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

Shara blinks rapidly so that her eyes can adjust to the brightness of the light. As her eyes begin to focus more, Shara begins to take in the sight of the small lad that is in the door way. She notes that the lad can't be any older than perhaps twenty years, and that he has a braid in his blonde hair that denotes him as being royalty. Then her gray eyes lock onto blue ones, and she can't help but wonder just who this child is.

"Fili!" A feminine voice calls out from behind the boy.

The boy, Fili, turns away from Shara and moves out of the way for someone else to come into the room. A dam, with dark wavy hair and startling blue eyes, steps into the door way. The dress she is wearing is simple in design with a square neck, but the cloth is definitely of a better quality of brown cotton and wool. She does a quick once over of Shara and then she looks down to speak to Fili.

"Fili. Go back to your _**nadadith**_ and bed."

Fili doesn't argue and does as the dam bids, leaving the two dams to continue on staring at each other.

"May I inquire as to know your name?" the dark haired dam asks without moving from her place in the door way.

Shara is hesitant to give the dam her name, and her hesitation isn't lost on the dam. Not knowing where, or when, she has been sent has Shara unsure of what to do. Elrond, Galadriel, and Radagast never really explained the plan to her fully. All they told her was that she needed to find the One Ring and make sure that it is destroyed before Sauron can get a hold of it. So with this dam asking after her name, Shara wants to flee to somewhere safe.

The dam is nervous over how this newcomer is going to behave. Her _**nadad**_ and his trustworthy advisor brought this unknown dam into her home. Her home where she and her sons live. Never before has Thorin opened up her home to care for an unknown dwarf; yet he had Balin talk her into letting this stranger stay here.

"Where am I?" Shara finally asks after choosing to discover her location before making any other plans.

The dam gives Shara a quizzical look before answering the question. She can't fault the stranger on wanting to know exactly where in the world she is. Not wanting to have too much of a confrontation, the dam decides to go ahead and answer.

"You're in one of the old dwarven settlements in the Blue Mountains."

" _Ered_ _Luin_." Shara whispers to herself, not realizing that the dam has heard her words. She also has begun to fiddle with the ring that lays between the valley of her small, just beginning to develop, breasts.

The dam watches as Shara fiddles with the necklace, and as she sees a flash of a ring, a low growl erupts from her throat. The necklace the dam recognizes as being of Erebor design, but the ring is one that she has only seen once in her life.

"Where did you get that ring?" The dam snarls out at Shara, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Shara stops her fiddling of the ring between her fingers, and her gray eyes harden at the sudden change in the dam. Knowing that she needs to get away from this place, Shara makes a decision that she hopes won't get her killed.

As quick as a flash of lightening, Shara charges and slams her smaller body into the dam. This causes the two of them to fall to the floor and a wrestling match to begin between them. Even though the dam is larger than her, Shara uses her youth and the training that she received from Kilias and his mother. She uses her legs to project her upper body into the other dam to keep the upper hand.

Once the dam releases her hold on her, Shara quickly get back onto her feet and searches for anything she can use as a weapon. Seeing a hot poker leaning against the bricks of the brick oven fireplace, Shara rushes towards it and takes hold of it with her left hand. Twirling around Shara has a mere second or two to raise the poker to deflect a falchion blade. Shara is surprised that the dam was so quick to get her own weapon, but what shocks Shara even more is that the blade looks very familiar to her. However, the swing of its twin blade causes Shara to duck and roll to her right. This maneuver sends Shara rolling underneath a table and come out on the other side only to have to deflect the dam's attacks with just the poker between her and the twin blades.

With her focus solely on keeping this dam from killing her, Shara doesn't hear the door to this small cottage open up. Nor does she hear the fast moving boots on the wooden floor coming up behind her as she blocks another attack and then kicks one of her bare feet hard into the dams' stomach. With the dam falling backwards into a bench, Shara is about to continue her attack but finds a strong hand has stopped her hand in mid-swing. A pair of strong hands take hold of her other arm, and Shara finds herself struggling to break free from the two who are holding her.

"Dis!" A strong voice shouts before rushing past Shara and her two captors.

Shara stops struggling as she feels a blade from a small throwing axe presses against the skin between her jaw and neck. She watches as the dam is helped up and fussed over by a dark haired dwarrow.

"I'm fine Thorin." The dam says as she smacks the dwarrow's hands away from their search for an injury. "You can stop your fussing now."

"I just want to make sure that you are unharmed." Thorin retorts as he comes to the conclusion that his _**namadith**_ is not injured. Then he turns around and faces Shara with a deadly look upon his face.

"You dare to harm one who has let you into their home!" Thorin roars out at Shara in anger.

Shara doesn't respond verbally, but she does give Thorin the same look that he is giving her. Her uncle and grandfather told her long ago to never show fear before your opponent. So it is with that advice in mind that causes her to keep her gray eyes locked with Thorin's icy blues.

"Do you have no honor?" Thorin rails at the dam, who is being held by both Balin and Dwalin. He stomps up to her and comes to a stop when he is looking down at her, nose to nose.

"I have honor." Shara growls out as she doesn't flinch away from having Thorin's face directly in hers. Even if she has to be looking up to maintain the eye contact.

"Then why have you attacked a descendant of Durin?" Thorin questions.

"Why was she keeping me here against my will?" Shara asks with a snarl. "Last I remember dwarves don't hold our own against their will unless it is proven that they have committed a crime."

This statement takes Thorin and Balin by surprise. For one so young to answer back with not only a question but a well-reasoned statement is something that they weren't expecting.

"No one is holding you here against your will, lass." Balin says from his place at Shara's right side. "We found you, unconscious, out in the forest not far from our settlement. We were unsure on if you were injured."

"Also found a dead elf near ya." The dwarrow with tattoos and a mohawk on his head, growls out.

"Dead?" Shara gasps out as water begins to build in her eyes. She had seen Kilias take a sword to the stomach, but she didn't know what else had happened to him. "No. He can't be… He can't be dead."

Thorin takes a step away from the dam as he watches her fight to keep her façade of being in control of herself fall. He nods his head to both Dwalin and Balin letting them know that they can release their hold on the dam.

Once their hands fall away from her, she drops the poker and sinks to the ground. Shara can't stop the tears as they begin to flow down her cheeks. Nor can she stop the shuddering breaths that accompany her tears. Knowing that her adoptive _Gwanûr_ is truly gone, Shara begins to feel the full weight of being truly alone.

"I want to bury him. Please." Shara pleads as she looks up at Thorin.

"And why should we allow you to bury the elf?" Thorin asks with an air of indifference in his voice.

"He was my friend, my brother." Shara replies, not caring if her tears make her appear weak to these dwarves.

"How is that tree-shagger your brother?" the mohawk haired dwarf growls out his question.

"Don't you dare use that insult when speaking about him!" Shara shrieks out at the dwarf with her eyes ablaze in anger. "He sacrificed his life so that I may live!"

She doesn't want to give out too much information about Kilias, but she watches as shock appears on their faces. They must not have ever heard of an elf giving up their life for a dwarf, but then again they have not seen what Shara has. She keeps her eyes on Thorin as he gestures for the other two dwarves to come to his side. Having witnessed both her grandfather and uncle do this before, Shara knows that the three of them are most likely conversing about what to do with her.

With Balin and Dwalin at his side, Thorin speaks with them while trying to keep an eye on the dam.

"Do you believe her?" Thorin quietly asks Balin while still trying to figure out what to do with the lass.

"You should Thorin." Dis says as she joins the three. "Those are real tears of sorrow that she is shedding."

"She still hasn't told us her name. So till she does that, I am inclined not to believe a word that comes out of her mouth." Dwalin gruffly says.

"Shara. My name is Shara."

The four of them turn to look at the dam, Shara, in surprise. Her eyes are red rimmed and cheeks damp from the tears. She is still kneeling on the floor, fiddling with something in her right hand. While her left arm is wrapped around her torso.

"How old are you, Shara." Balin asks as he breaks away from the others. He makes his way till he is standing in front of Shara, and then kneels down so that he doesn't frighten her.

Shara looks at the others before looking back at Balin. "I'm fifty-four years."

"You fight well for one so young." Dis says with a serious face. "Not many can nearly best me like you tried to do."

"Is there anyone we should send word to about your whereabouts, Shara?" Balin asks cautiously. He has a funny feeling that her answer would be one that they would not like. Especially given her emotional response to the elf's, who she called brother, death.

Shara shakes her head and lets out a sniffle. Inside, Shara is laughing at herself for her emotional state. There was a time where Kilias and his mother would tease Shara over her stubbornness and refusal of showing emotion. But with all that has happened to her recently, one can't expect her to keep going without having some kind of breakdown.

Balin, who is watching Shara closely, notices the thing that she is fiddling with in her hand.

"What is that you have there on that mithril cord? May I see it?" Balin asks, holding a hand out with the palm facing up.

Shara gently pulls the cord up over her neck using the hand that is wrapped around the ring. Being careful with her last remaining reminder of her family, she places the cord then the ring into Balin's waiting hand. Watching the older dwarf inspect her treasure, Shara hears the other three come closer to see the item as well.

"Is that mithril?" Dwalin asks Balin as his eyes lock on to the shimmering cord.

"It is, and the way that it is braided indicates that it was made in Erebor long ago. It is an invaluable piece of work." Balin says to Shara, his eyes glittering with delight at seeing something so old had survived and made it out of the dragon fire.

"Where did you get this?" Dis asks, hoping that the lass will now tell of where and how she had gotten the items.

"I've always had it." Shara says half-lying, half-being truthful. She really doesn't want to explain that she too is from Erebor and from its dark future.

"What about the ring? Where did you get that?" Thorin growls out as he finally remembers the last time he had seen the ring. "Did you steal it?"

Thorin's harshness towards her doesn't really surprise her, but Shara refuses to allow him to bully her around. She is a princess to a fallen kingdom; even if that kingdom is from the future.

"I have always had it." Shara replies in a sharp, regal voice.

"I find that hard to believe." Thorin says as he steps forwards and grabs hold of Shara's upper right arm. He practically pulls her arm out of its socket when he yanks her up to her feet.

"Thorin!" Both Dis and Balin shout out as they watch Thorin practically smash Shara into one of the wooden and stone walls of the home.

"You lie. I suggest you try again, thief!" Thorin snarls out in anger, pressing his body against Shara's so that she can't escape. His hands tighten their hold on Shara's upper arms, and his upper body is pressing against hers. He stands nearly ten inches taller than she does and is trying hard not to suffocate the underage lass.

"I am not lying!" Shara snarls back at Thorin with her head tilted upwards. Her body's reaction at being pressed against the wall by Thorin has taken Shara by surprise. She can feel heat radiating, from Thorin's body, through her nightdress which is causing her body to flush.

"You are. That ring belongs to the Queen of Erebor and was last seen in my grandfather's rooms before the dragon came." Thorin sneers, thinking that he has finally caught Shara in her lies.

Shara never really knew anything about the ring her uncle gave her so long ago. But now being told that it once belonged to a former Queen of Erebor that lived before the retaking from the dragon Smaug, Shara comes to the conclusion of just how far back she was sent.

"It was given to me when I was a child by my uncle. How was I to know where he got it from?" Shara says, picking her words carefully. She doesn't want to let slip anything about her past.

"An uncle. So you do have a family that we can contact." Thorin growls out with a smirk on his face, thinking that he has caught yet another lie. "What else are you hiding?"

Shara, knowing that she can't tell them the truth of how or why she is in the past, decides to only give information that is vague but might keep them from asking more questions. So taking a deep breath, Shara goes ahead and tells them a short, story version.

"My uncle died fighting orcs. He gave me that ring before he left. Where he got it, I do not know." Shara tells Thorin, hoping that this is enough information to satisfy him.

"Thorin, perhaps her uncle retrieved the ring, and when the call was made for Moria, he gave her the ring." Balin tries to reason with his friend. "What was your uncle's name, lass?"

Knowing that she can't say her uncle's name, out of the possibility of giving future information, Shara decides to give them her uncle's nickname instead.

"I only know my uncle by his nickname. He never had me call him anything else."

"Give me the name." Thorin growls out in frustration at her stalling.

"Stonehelm. That is the only name I knew him by."

"I don't know of any dwarf that goes by that mantra." Thorin snarls out at Shara. He is still of the opinion that Shara is hiding something, and that makes him suspicious towards her.

"Laddie, I wouldn't be surprised if dwarves in other regions only know you by Oakenshield." Balin says, trying to placate his kin.

"Oakenshield?" Shara says with wide eyes.

With this information now revealed about the dwarf who has her pressed against the wall, Shara can't stop her face from showing her awe and surprise. She remembers her grandfather telling her the story of how Erebor was won back from Smaug, and her favorite bedtime story as a royal child in Erebor was that of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Her grandfather teased her relentlessly over how she would pretend that she was Thorin leading the children of court on a grand adventure.

"You have heard of me?" Thorin asks Shara, now intrigued by her expression of learning his nickname.

"Only in stories." Shara says, leaving out that is was stories told by her grandfather.

"Thorin, I think the lass has given us enough information. She is of no threat to you or any dwarf here." Balin reasons.

Thorin backs away from Shara's smaller body, and his body protests at the sudden loss of her form pressed against his. Thorin's mind rebels at his body's betrayal of common sense. Shara is under age and has nearly twenty years before she reaches age of maturity.

"Balin." Thorin turns away from Shara and looks over at his friend. "Shara will be needing a family to care for her till she reaches the age of maturity."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Shara grumbles out in protest.

"That you may lass, but you need a family's protection." Dwalin says, finally deciding speak up again.

"This settlement sees plenty of vagrant dwarrows coming and going. And since it was my nephews who found you in the wilderness, your safety and honor falls would be called into question if I didn't assign a family to see to your protection." Thorin says without even looking at Shara.

Holding out his hand, Thorin waits for Balin to drop the ring and chain into his palm. Even though the lass may say that the ring was given to her, it still belongs to his family and Thorin is reclaiming it.

"Thorin, she could stay here with us." Dis offers out, hoping that if the lass is any trouble that it would be easier for to keep watch of the lass under her own roof.

"No." Thorin states while walking towards the door to the house with the ring and chain in hand.

"We'll take her in then." Balin suddenly says, surprising everyone in the room including his _**nadadith**_.

"Balin, are you mad?" Dwalin practically yells at his _**nadad**_.

"Not mad, but thinking towards the future. Shara has already shown that she has great intelligence, and that she can hold her own in an argument. She also has shown to be able to defend herself, though there can be room for improvement. Thorin, I believe that Dwalin and I could help Shara reach a potential that would benefit her in the long run. With your permission of course." Balin argues out with a cool, calculated way that is similar to how he presents proposals before Thorin's other advisors.

"Very well, then." Thorin states before exiting the house and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Shara asks as she finally steps away from the wall that she was pressed into earlier. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I am afraid once my _**nadad**_ agreed to Balin's proposal that ended the matter." Dis says, eyeing Shara with suspicion still.

"You will learn, Shara, that Thorin is our king, and when he makes up his mind that is it. Come. Dwalin and I will see you to our residence. In the morning, I will have drafted the necessary documents needed that will state that you are part of our family." Balin says to Shara with a happy glint in his eyes.

"What about my ring and my clothes?"

"Thorin will be keeping your ring since it once belonged to his grandmother. As for your clothes, I will send a dressmaker to see about getting you some decent looking clothes." Balin says as watches Shara move closer towards him. "Till then, might I offer you my traveling cloak to protect you from prying eyes."

Balin swiftly takes off his brown traveling cloak and wraps it around Shara protectively. Come tomorrow this young dam with be his responsibility and Dwalin's too if he is up to the challenge.

"As for your elf-kin, Dwalin will see that his body is buried in the morning as well. Once all the necessary documents are signed, we will set about getting you into a routine. Figure out what areas of study you are lacking, enforcing those which you struggle with, and perhaps Dwalin can oversee your weapons training." Balin cheerfully says as he places an arm around Shara's shoulders.

Being as careful as possible, Balin escorts Shara out of the house and out into the barely lit road. His house isn't that far from his kings, which makes it easier for Balin to speak with Thorin away from the council.

With Balin and Shara's departure, it leaves Dwalin and Dis still inside. While Dis is more than okay with Balin taking Shara in, she can see by Dwalin's body language that he isn't too thrilled with his _**nadad's**_ decision. Yet Dis can't help wanting to tease the dwarf over it.

"Looks like you and Balin have become parents at long last." Dis teasingly says to Dwalin.

"Aye. If she hasn't run off by the end of the day tomorrow, then maybe there is hope for her." Dwalin scoffs at the idea of having to raise a lass.

"Yes well, she will still need a female's advice on certain things."

"I guess you have just signed up for that task then."

Dwalin gives Dis a cheeky grin before exiting the dam's house in a hurry. He knows that if he didn't leave quickly, he would most likely end up with a pot being thrown at his head. There have been numerous occasions where Dwalin has witnessed Dis do that very thing to Thorin when he tries her patience.

"Well if Balin sees to the lass's education and Dis to her female duties, then it is up to me to work with the lass on her fighting. At least she isn't as inept as some of the fresh recruits." Dwalin mumbles out to himself as he makes his way through settlement to an old house that he and Balin chose for their own only two years earlier after that fateful battle before Moria's gates.

* * *

 **So there is the latest chapter. I know I haven't given much description of the settlement, but it is coming in the next chapter. The house that Dis and Thorin share didn't have much description either. That is because they are still trying to establish it as home. Kind of like those who have lost everything and slowly have to rebuild their lives and homes.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	4. Chapter 3

**Since Easter is getting closer, here is your Easter basket treat. It took me a bit to get this chapter's editing done. I've been getting sidetracked by my other stories. Plus, I will be taking a Spring semester class, which will also eat up a lot of my time. Yet I will still try to give this story a chapter update once per month.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only Shara.**

* * *

With the sounds of the early risers in the Dwarven settlement coming from outside a small window, Shara slowly opens her eyes. Since her arrival to Balin's home last night, Shara had found it hard to find sleep. Yet somehow she was able to fall asleep only a few hours ago. But with the rise of the morning sun, it was time that Shara get up to face the day.

Moving her tired limbs, she manages to push back the heavy wool blanket off her body. Her legs move over the side of the one-person bed, and she slowly moves to sit up. Shara's eyes roam over the small bedroom that Balin had given her upon their arrival to the home. The walls are made of wood and mortar with a few built-in shelves. The ceiling above is low vaulted with some planks resting upon the two long beams for extra storage. Besides the bed in the room, the only other piece of furniture is a large chest which takes up the length of the short wall of the rectangular room.

With feet placed on the stone floor, Shara stands up and makes her way over to the large chest. Opening the lid, she bends down to dig through the clothes within to find something suitable to wear. After digging through the clothing items, she decides on a grey tunic and black pants. Taking hold of the borrowed sleep shift, Shara quickly pulls the item off. Tossing the shift towards the bed, Shara lets out a sigh at the feel of the cool morning air kissing her naked skin before dressing herself.

Once Shara is dressed in yet another set of borrowed clothes, she runs her fingers through golden bronze hair to remove any snarls. Feeling confident that her hair is now snarl free, Shara pulls all her hair back and into a thick, single braid. Satisfied that her hair and clothes will do, Shara pulls back the heavy wool cloth that serves as the only door to the bedroom and heads out into the main living area.

"Good morning, lass." Balin says from one of the two chairs that sit near the small eating table.

Dressed in his deep maroon shirt and dark brown trousers, Balin watches as Shara slowly makes her way towards the small pot of porridge that sits on a grill over the fire in the fireplace. Balin had woken up only an hour or two ago and had already broken his fast, but he left the rest of the porridge over the fire for her.

"Morning." Shara mumbles as he takes one of the wooden bowls from the shelf above the fireplace mantel.

"Not planning on wearing any sock or boots today?" Balin asks with a chuckle, and he wiggles his wool covered toes inside of his own boot cladded feet.

"None of the socks in that chest fit me." Shara huffs out as she fills her bowl with the porridge.

"We'll add it to the items that the seamstress will make for you." Balin tells Shara with a smirk on his face as the lass takes a seat across from him at the small table.

Since Shara isn't going anywhere, at the moment, Balin decides to begin asking her questions. Questions that he knows Thorin's council will ask when the petition of adoption is put forth. It would be better for Shara, himself, and Dwalin to be prepared for the meeting that will take place the day after tomorrow. So dipping his quill into the ink jar, Balin prepares to write down anything that may be of importance.

"Lass," Balin begins to say, hoping that the lass will be obliging to speak during her breakfast. "before I can complete the necessary paperwork needed for you to join my family, there are some questions I need answered. Would you be willing to give the answers, if possible?"

Shara looks up from her breakfast bowl and gives Balin a quick bob of her head to consent to his questioning.

Giving Shara a smile, Balin begins his interrogation. "Now then. Which of the Dwarven family lines are you from?"

Swallowing a lump of porridge that tried to stick in her throat, Shara gathers her wits before she answers the question.

"Durin's line. Though I am not sure how far down the tree I am. My uncle never did tell me who my parents were." Shara gives this information with several items omitted. It's not like doesn't know, because she does. She just doesn't want Balin, or the others, to know just how close to the throne of Erebor she is.

"Ah, I see. So your uncle knew who your parents were and whose family line they hailed from. It is a shame that you don't know your parents' names. That would make it a lot easier to verify your heritage of being from Durin's line." Balin scribbles down the information before continuing his questions. "Now then, where were you living before arriving here?"

"Everywhere and nowhere. I never stayed in one place for too long." Shara says truthfully. Growing up on the run with a full-blown war raging made it difficult for Shara to plant roots in any one place.

"So you traveled then. Nothing wrong with that. Many of us traveled the wilderness for several years before settling here in the Blue Mountains. Though some dwarves travel to offer their service or skills to the cities of men to help feed their families, who remain here at the settlement."

"Does Thorin?" Shara suddenly asks, placing a hand over her mouth in shock that she spoke the words she was thinking.

"Aye, he did once. Long ago, before the birth of his second nephew. You see, Thorin took it upon himself to make sure that his family, and other dwarf families, had what they needed. Though that all changed once Kili was born." Balin's face becomes sad, and his eyes get a glassy look to them.

"What happened? Balin?" Shara asks worriedly.

"Thorin had gone out with several other dwarves. One of them was young Fili and Kili's _**adad**_. He was as fine haired as Fili, had a kind heart, and was one of our best architects. They had gone to one of the small villages of men to offer their services and skills to them. Some of the dwarves were employed, while others were not. Well, Fili and Kili's _**adad**_ had been commissioned to repair the gather hall's stone floors and thatched roof. He had those dwarves who weren't employed help him with such a large building. The project was completed within the given time frame and many of the dwarves were preparing to leave since their own projects were completed. Well Thorin, being the only weapon's smith among the group of dwarves, stayed behind in the village for an extra day. When Thorin left the next day, he had planned to meet up with the rest of the group, who were supposed to be camped only half-a-day's ride from the village. Yet when he made it to where the group was supposed to be, there was nothing there. No camp, no dwarf. Thorin searched for two days before turning back towards the village. It was as he was approaching the outer edges of the village that he found the group and the lads' _**adad**_. They were hanging, by their necks, from the largest tree. Their hands were cut from their arms, and their bodies had been stripped of everything but their small clothes. Guarding them were several guards, who were only loyal to the mayor of the village. So Thorin waited till nightfall before sneaking to the tree to cut them down. However, he was only able to cut down Fili and Kili's _**adad**_ before several men started to make their way towards the tree. After dragging the body several yards into the dark of night, Thorin over heard what had caused this tragedy. The mayor had accused the dwarves of raping his daughter and taking several guards with him, set out to find the dwarf. Thorin could only watch, helplessly, as the men took down each of the bodies and set them on fire. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Thorin carried his dead friend back to us."

Shara sat there, enraptured by the tale that Balin had told her. From her experience with the race of men, they were hard-workers and capable fighters. Yet some of them were very prejudice against anyone they deemed lesser than themselves. Even towards some of their own race as well. Shara had never seen the prejudice fester with those she had fought with, but the men would tell tales of other men, with whom they had previously fought together with.

"I didn't know." Shara says softly to Balin. "No one ever told me that story about Thorin Oakenshield."

"What stories have you heard about him?"

"Only of his fighting prowess on the battlefield." Shara doesn't say any more than that. Mostly out of fear that Balin may think her crazy if she told him of a certain tale her uncle used to tell her about the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and the reclaiming of Erebor.

Balin lets out a hum of acknowledgement that Shara has heard of Thorin's feat at Moria. Clearing out his throat, the older dwarf decides to continue with his questions.

"So what are your skills that would be helpful to our settlement?"

"Well," Shara says as she finishes off the last spoonful of porridge. "I am good with a blade, bow, dagger, and staff."

"Anything else?"

"I have a good sense of direction when it comes to finding my way out in the wilds. Who needs a map when I'm around?"

"That is a good skill to have, lass. Not many dwarves can find their way anywhere without a good map. Can you read?"

"I can."

"How about write?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about politics?"

"Not much."

"I see. Well, I shall endeavor to teach you all I can then in the short amount of time that you will be staying with me and Dwalin."

"What do you mean?" Shara asks, confused by what Balin has just told her.

Looking up from the parchment paper, Balin curiously looks at Shara. He is surprised that she doesn't know what will be expected of her once she comes of age.

"Did your uncle never tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Letting out a sigh, and preparing himself for shouting, Balin sets down his quill and looks directly at Shara's eyes.

"What becomes of a lass once she is of age?" Seeing Shara shake her head, Balin continues with telling her of what is to be expected. "You see, with you joining my family it will turn you into a lass of noble standing. Noble lasses have the expectation of being able to run a household and depending on who their spouse is, produce heirs and rule beside their husbands."

"What?!" Shara shouts in a mix of surprise and agitation. "No. If that is what will be expected of me, then no. I don't want to join your family. I would better serve this settlement with my fighting skills than with my ability to marry and run a household."

Balin lets out a few chuckles at Shara's frustration at being forced into such a role. Yet he knows that without his protection, the lass would be left to fend off others who would limit her potential more than he would.

"To tell you the truth lass, if I weren't to take you in then you would most likely end up with a family who might put even more limits on what you are to learn and more. At least, with me as your guardian, I would not place you into the social limitations that others will. I can teach you how to use the knowledge you already have to your benefit. I would also have the Lady Dis teach you all the female aspects that a dam of noble birth would need. Dwalin has already made it clear that he is more than willing to take you under his wing to help expand your fighting skills. Would that please you?"

Shara lets Balin's words sink in and now realizes that it would be folly not to stay with the older dwarf.

"Fine. But I will not accept any suitors. Ever." Shara harshly states to Balin before getting up to take care of her empty breakfast dish.

"Very well then. I will place a clause in the agreement that states you are not to have any suitors till your eighty-fifth birthday. I cannot write marriage out completely, but I can delay it. However, if the council finds a dwarrow of nobility that is interested in a marriage, you may be called upon to fulfill your duty."

"You do what you must, and I'll do what I must." Shara says as she scrubs her bowl with rough movements.

Balin stays silent as he finishes writing up the necessary information that the council will be needing. He isn't sure if the council will ignore the fact that Shara doesn't know her parents' names. Yet Balin is already making contingency plans on if they do decide to turn it into an issue of contention.

The door to the small home opens to reveal a read-faced Dwalin, who is dressed in his sparing clothes. There are several new, angry red marks that are beginning to bruise upon muscular arms. He had left the small house that he shared with Balin just before sunrise and had gone out to train. What Dwalin hadn't been counting on was that his friend, and king, was in a sour mood which was expelled during their spar.

"Lassie. Put that bowl down and come with me." Dwalin growls out.

"Why?" Shara asks as she turns around from the small wash basin to look at the dwarf.

"You want to train with weapons?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. I haven't got all day."

Dwalin turns right around and heads back out the door, not caring if Shara is following him or not. It only takes a minute and Dwalin can hear the hurried steps of the lass following after him. Since getting his arse beaten by Thorin, Dwalin is looking for another dwarf to fight and Shara is the next to feel Dwalin's rage during a fight.

The pair head through the many rows of wood and mortar houses or shops. They reach the large, main road of the settlement which has a large gathering platform in the center of the large circle. Moving past several other dwarves and dams, Dwalin leads Shara down another winding road which sits between the large stone wall and the settlements housings. It is by the walls' left embankments where the practice arena is located. It is small with only two fighting rings and a small storage house filled with practice equipment.

"Right, lassie, pick your weapon. Then we'll spar." Dwalin says to Shara as he takes hold of two practice swords from the storage house.

"What?"

"You heard me. Choose your weapon and let's spar. That way I'll know what I'll be working with on your weapons training."

Letting out am indignant huff, Shara makes her way into the storage shed and retrieves a single large sword, a long dagger, and several smaller knives. Hiding the knives all over her person, Shara hold the sword in her left hand and the dagger in the right. Coming out of the shed, Shara notices that Dwalin is waiting for her in one of the rings. So she heads over towards him, already letting her eyes rove over him and beginning to make anticipated moves in her mind.

"Right, lassie. Get into your ready position and we'll start from there." Dwalin says as he makes a show of twirling the two blades in his hands.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Shara whispers to herself as she prepares with a defensive stance.

The two of them stare at each other for a time before Dwalin becomes frustrated with their lack of movement. He launches himself at Shara, bringing one blade down while the other blade moves up. His blades cut through air since Shara had waited till almost the last second before dodging out of the way. Dwalin pivots to the right and uses a blade to block Shara's attack before pressing on with his attacks. The fighting pair lose themselves within their battle that they take no notice of their audience.

Watching from fence that surrounds the practice arena, are two young princes. Both lads watch with excitement as the pair keep fighting.

"Who do you fink will win, Fee?" Kili asks his brother while keeping his eyes glued on Shara.

"Don't know, Kee. But Dwalin is one of our best fighters and he has never lost to a dam before." Fili replies as his blue eyes dart between the pair, wondering just who is going to be the sore loser today.

"She fights good." Kili gleefully says as he watches Shara land a cut against Dwalin's left shoulder with her dagger.

"Yeah, she does. Even if it just with a sword and dagger. Two swords are better than one sword and a dagger." Fili sniffs out with indifference as Dwalin swings too wide and misses Shara's sword.

"And how is two swords any different than using one sword and a dagger?" A familiar baritone voice asks from behind the two lads.

Fili and Kili jump from being startled by their uncle's voice and proceed to turn around to see him standing directly behind them. He is dressed in his fancy clothes, and both lads know that their uncle was probably on his way to meet with the council.

"Well, Fili, aren't you going to explain the reasoning behind your commentary over their weapons?" Thorin asks his young nephew while trying to use this as a weapon learning opportunity since Dis refuses to allow Thorin to begin training them till they are older.

"Because the two swords give Dwalin a longer reach than if he was to use a dagger as a second weapon." Fili proudly says to Thorin with his head held high.

Thorin chuckles for a second before giving a bit of information that his blond-haired nephew didn't consider.

"That may be true," Thorin says to Fili as he kneels to the lad's level. "However, with two swords you have to swing them further away from yourself when you hit an opponent. With the dagger, she is drawing Dwalin closer to her body, which gives her the advantage of blocking his attacks while using her dagger to attack him. Plus, if you look carefully at her waist, you can see a few bumps which are unnatural. This means she has hidden a few knives upon her person. So even if Dwalin was to disarm her, she still has something to fight with."

"Wow." Kili says in awe before looking back at the two fighters. "She is weally smawt."

"No she isn't." Fili growls out before turning back to watch the fight.

"Kili is right. With hiding all those knives, Shara has given herself an arsenal to use against Dwalin if he disarms her in battle." Thorin says with a sigh as he joins the lads with watching the fight.

However, the fight doesn't last much longer as both participants end up in a draw with their blades held against the other's neck. This surprises not just the two fighters, but the three watching them as well. Only a small handful of dwarrows have ever managed to defeat or come to a draw against Dwalin. Yet this new dam to the settlement has fought against the dwarrow and have it end in a draw. This gives Thorin much to think about as he backs away from the fence and leaves the arena. There is still a battle to be fought over this dam's future, and Thorin isn't looking forward to listening to his councilors opinions on the matter.

Fili and Kili clap their little hands in appreciation of having witnessed the two warriors fight. It is at this point that one of them decides on which weapon he wants to learn and be trained with. For in their home, resting on the wall, are two falchion blades without a warrior to use them.

"What' are you two lads doin' here?" Dwalin shouts at Fili and Kili as he lowers his weapons away from Shara and she does the same. "Don't you have chores to be doin'?"

"No. _**Amad**_ told us to lever in peace." Kili says while not correctly pronouncing the 'leave her' part of his sentence.

"I'll take them back home." Shara says, volunteering herself for the opportunity to have some time away from her soon-to-be guardians.

"Very well, lass. Once you've finished seein' them home, head home yourself and wash up. Balin has the seamstress comin' to our home to take your measurements." Dwalin says as he holds out a hand to take the blade and dagger from Shara. "You can keep those knives. None of the recruits use them, and you might find yourself needin' them after a time with the seamstress."

Shara hands over the sword and dagger to Dwalin before making her way over to where the two young lads are at by the fence.

"Come on, boys. Time for you to head home." Shara says to them as she marches pass them. She only gets a few steps ahead of them before a small hand takes hold of hers.

" _ **Amad**_ says gotta hold hands so not get lost." Kili tells Shara with shining, hope-filled eyes.

"Is that so?" Shara asks Kili with a single raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Kili replies with a cheeky grin on his face.

Looking back, over her shoulder, Shara notices that Fili is following but at a small distance. "I won't bite, promise."

Fili lets out a heavy sigh before running to catch up. He takes hold of Shara's other hand and proceeds to allow this dam to lead him and his brother home. However, he is keenly aware that as they walk through the small, winding roads of the settlement, several dwarrows and dams are whispering about the sight of the two princes with the unknown dam. This makes Fili very uncomfortable with the situation, but there is nothing he can do to stop it since Dwalin told the dam to take them home. He can only hope that the gossip this is creating won't upset his _**amad**_ or uncle.

* * *

 **Happy Easter/Passover everyone.**

 **Selene**


	5. Chapter 4

**My apologies for waiting so long on getting this chapter posted. I had a run in with writer's block, and then writing muse kept pushing me towards working on my Doctor Who stories. But now I am back, and hopefully later in June I will post another chapter for this story. I still plan on posting a chapter a month for this story till after my spring semester ends. Then there will be more chapters being posted.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only Shara.**

* * *

In the four years that have passed since Shara's adoption into the Balin and Dwalin's family, much has changed for the young dam. Not only did she have guardians who took care of her, but also helping her navigate what it meant to be their ward. Balin oversaw Shara's educational studies of arithmetic, diplomacy, writing, languages, cultures, and politics. The only thing Dwalin oversaw was Shara's education in the art of war and weaponry; along with overseeing her fighting skills. But when it came to the feminine arts of the court and running a household, the two brothers sought out help from the Lady Dis.

On this cloudy spring evening, Shara finds herself attending one of these 'Lady in-training' lessons with Dis. Wearing a pale blue dress that has close-fitting sleeves that end at her wrist, Shara is trying very hard to pay attention to what Dis is talking about. For today's lesson covers everything Shara needs to know before being presented before the court, which is to take place in two years-time. For at the age of sixty, every child is presented to court and proceeds to become an apprentice in their chosen profession. Yet for Shara, her presentation will be one that causes the most excitement. Not only is she a dam, but a dam from a royal lineage that will be seen by many to advance into joining the royal lineage of Durin. For both Balin and Dwalin are known next-of-kin to Thorin, King-in-Exile.

"I know our lessons have mostly focused on learning to run a household, and a little bit of courtly behaviors, but we must now focus on what is to be expected of you at your presentation." Dis tells Shara as she comes to stand next to where Shara is seated near the fireplace.

"Why must Shara learn these…things, _**Amad**_?" Kili asks Dis from where he is seated at the table with Fili. Both boys were meant to be doing their homework, but Kili had decided that he was more interested in what his _**amad**_ and Shara were doing instead.

"Because Shara is now a member of the royal lineage of Durin, and dams of our line are held at a higher expectation than other dams in court. I was the last and it was a disappointment to the council that I wed your _**adad**_ , who many believed was beneath my station. So now that Shara has entered Balin and Dwalin's household it makes her the most eligible dam. Once she is of age, of course."

"Oh." Kili replies to the long answer he received from Dis. "Will Fee and I be expected to do the same thing when we're older?"

Dis lets out a soft chuckle before answering her youngest child.

"Both you and Fili will be expected to be presented to the council and the court upon your sixtieth birthday as well. But unlike Shara, the two of you will be presented as royal princes."

"Oh." Kili says before returning to glare at the parchment paper that sits before him on the table.

The two dams give a small chuckle at Kili's child-like acceptance of Dis's explanation of things.

In the four years since Shara has lived among the dwarrows of the Blue Mountains, she has noticed that Kili is the more talkative and easy going of the two sons of Dis. Meanwhile the oldest, Fili, is quieter and behaves as if he is older than he appears to be. Yet, getting to know the boys on a more personal level has caused Shara to see them as her own younger siblings; and on several occasions, all three of them have been known to cause their guardians grief with their constant antics. Though Fili is usually the one to try and talk Shara and Kili out of doing something that would get them into trouble. But when Shara is with Kili, she can't help but feel as if she is reliving some of her childhood that she had with Kilias. Still to this day, Shara hasn't spoken about Kilias, her past, or of what she was tasked to do by Galadriel to anyone. She has done plenty of searching in what scrolls and tomes the library of the Blue Mountain dwarves has, but she hasn't come across anything about what happened to the One Ring after Sauron's defeat by Isildur.

"Now, Shara, I suggest we work on your poise, walk, and curtsy." Dis says, pulling Shara from her thoughts of the past. "How you do these three things now is fine for the time being, but once you have been presented to the court and council, the expectation is so much greater. The way you carry yourself, posture, must change. As well as the way, you walk, and curtsy in court and before the council will tell a lot to the council members, visiting dignitaries, and a possible suitor."

"I don't plan on having any suitors." Shara growls out in annoyance at the idea of ever courting or marrying.

"You may not, but that won't stop the council from sending their choices of husbands for you to be vetted by Thorin. Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin will have the final say on whether you will be allowed to court or marry any suitor that is brought before the council."

"If memory serves, you never sought Thorin's blessing for your own marriage, lady Dis." Shara counters, hoping that the royal dam will cease with the discussion over possible suitors.

"That is true, but with my husband's death, myself and the boys should have been turned away, shunned. Yet if it weren't for Thorin taking us in, I don't think we would have survived. The council, and the court, can be very cruel." Dis says as if being pulled into a harsh memory.

"My uncle once told me, a King's Council and Court can only be as cruel as a King allows them to be." Shara softly tells Dis. "I have personally witnessed King Thorin's temper, and I do believe that his own councilors would fear the day if his temper was cast upon them."

Dis lets out a snort of laughter before taking hold of Shara's hands, and gently pats them between her own.

"Enough of this talk. We have two years to prepare you for the presentation and even the slightest mistake can have repercussions on your reputation and that of your family's."

Letting go of Shara's hands, Dis moves so that she is standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with Shara. Smoothing out the navy-blue skirts of her dress, Dis pulls her posture into a regal one before looking over at Shara.

"Now. I want to see how you carry yourself. Stand up straight with your head held high, like I currently am."

Dis watches closely as Shara straightens out her back, pushing her shoulders back, and her head held high. With Shara standing in place the older dam begins to walk around Shara, taking in the lass's position. She lets out a few hums of acceptance, but also lets out a few tsks for things that are not acceptable. As she finishes her circle around Shara, Dis begins to address what needs to be worked on.

"You will need to work on your shoulders. This isn't a drill position, like what Dwalin has you working on. They need to look relaxed, but not too relaxed. Also, your chest."

"What about my chest?" Shara asks Dis as she looks down at the square neckline of her dress. Over the past four years, Shara has become more aware of just how much her breasts have grown.

"You will be needing a dress that puts more emphasis on your breasts. Not too low so that they won't fall out, but also not too much coverage so a suitor can't see them. The dress you have on is fine for now, but I should send for Dori within the next three months. That will give him enough time to make you a dress that will be suitable for your presentation."

"Hold on. What is wrong with the neckline of my dresses?" Shara asks as she crosses her arms over the bust line of her dress, hoping to try and hide her breasts.

"Nothing is wrong with the necklines on your everyday dresses. But at court and before the council, the necklines are lower so that a dwarrow can adorn his dam with jewels in their beards, and elaborate necklaces. Though I think for you, jewels in a beard may be a short coming. So, to compensate for the lack of beard, you will need to be adorned with necklaces." Dis focuses her eyes on Shara's arms, which are hiding Shara's decent sized breasts. "Though, I could have Dori add jewels to the bust of the dress for your presentation."

Shara lets out a growl before stomping her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Dis's hand on one of her arms.

"Now, dear, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Your breasts are of a good size and most dwarrow prefer a dam with ample breasts. Usually enough to fill their hands with."

" _ **Amad**_!" Fili and Kili shout from the table as their faces turn into an even darker shade of red from hearing Dis discussing breasts with Shara.

Dis turns her head to see both Fili and Kili sitting at the table, giving her the most distasteful scowls on their little faces. She can't help but laugh at their embarrassment. Especially since Kili looks so much like Thorin with his scowl, and Fili looks like so much like her husband with his own scowl.

"There is no shame in you boys hearing our talk about breasts. Besides, it is better to learn about it now than when a you are older and wanting to have a roll in the hay with a lass." Dis states before returning her focus back to Shara. "Now, let us work on your curtsy and leave the rest for another day."

Shara lets out a sigh before nodding her head in agreement with Dis's suggestion. Following Dis back to the main area of the room, Dis begins to instruct Shara into the different styles of curtsy's for different stations.

"For a regular member of court, you must dip your chin slightly downward. This is followed by the curtsy itself, bending your knees just enough to show that you acknowledge their position in the court." Dis proceeds to show Shara the curtsy. "You stay in the curtsy for no more than a few seconds before rising up. Then they will bow, or curtsy, to you in return. However, theirs may differ from your own depending on their station."

"And how will I know what their station, or position, is court will be?" Shara asks as she mimics Dis's curtsy with perfection before rising back up.

"I believe Balin will start teaching you about each member of court and council in the next month or so. There aren't that many here in the Blue Mountains, but I remember Erebor having over 150 members of court and around 45 council members. King Thror knew the names of each dwarf in court and in council, but it was his queen who knew which etiquettes needed to be met when greeting them. You see, in Erebor's court, there were many dwarrows from several of the different clans of dwarves. And having so many different styles of greetings, protocols, and such was extremely taxing. Yet the queen knew exactly what to do when King Thror brought his court to session. Now then…"

"Who was King Thror's queen?" Shara shyly asks, unsure as to if Dis would answer her question. Even when she lived in Erebor of the future, Shara had never heard exactly who King Thror's queen was.

Dis goes still at Shara's question, for she was not expecting the young dam's inquiry. She had never met her grandmother, for Dis was born several years after the old dam's death. Yet there are a few still alive who knew the dead queen.

"The answer you seek, Shara, can be found by asking Thorin." Dis softly says before looking over at the table, where her sons are now invested in listening in on what Dis has said.

Quickly thinking back to the task at hand, Dis turns back around to look at Shara.

"Now let us move on to how you would curtsy to a member of council." Dis flourishes about so that she is facing Shara. "For the members of council, you lower yourself farther down than you would a member of court. However, your spine must stay straight with no bend to it. Also, lift a small portion of your skirt up from the floor and hold it out at your sides just before moving downwards. Your chin will still dip slightly, like you would for a court member."

Dis proceeds to do each position as she speaks to Shara, that way the lass can see as well as hear what this curtsy entails. Keeping a critical eye on Shara as the lass attempts the curtsy, Dis can't help but offer suggestions to the now struggling lass.

"Remember to keep your elbows slightly bent while holding out your skirts. Not too far with the skirt. There. Keep your shoulders back as well. Good. Now, you must hold this position till the council member returns it, and then you both rise up at the same time."

Dis nods her approval of Shara's corrections during her curtsy, and both dams rise out of the curtsy together. It is at this point that Dis feels confident that Shara is ready to attempt a royal curtsy. For this, Dis decides to that a stand-in is needed.

"Kili. Come here, please." Dis calls out to her youngest, knowing that he is anxious to get away from his studies.

Kili lets a smile appear on his face before hopping down from his stool at the table. He practically runs over to where his _**amad**_ and Shara are waiting for him.

"I get to help?" Kili asks with eyes full of excitement over the idea of helping Dis.

"Yes, _**Kurkarukê.**_ " Dis tells Kili as she directs him to stand before Shara. Then she moves off to the side of the pair so that she can watch what is about happen next.

"Now, Shara, when you meet a member of a royal family it is customary to curtsy in a form that befits their own customs and station. I have my son, Kili, standing before you. He is a Prince of Erebor, and a high-ranking member of the Durin Line. How you curtsy before him will show that you respect both positions. So, you will take hold of your skirts and hold them out wider than you would a member of the council. Next, you lower your gaze while keeping your head held high, and no dropping of your chin towards your chest. Then you must curtsy low and deep towards the ground. Go ahead and try."

Dis had, again, shown how to do this as she was describing it to Shara, but has lifted herself out of the curtsy so that she may help Shara if necessary. Seeing the young dam execute the perfect royal curtsy, Dis is astonished that Shara didn't need reminding of keeping her back straight, nor moving her shoulders lightly inwards to add more presence to her chest.

"Good." Dis exclaims with pride before continuing. "Now keep that pose, Shara, till Kili bows to you. Remember that this next part is important. Kili, offer Shara one of your hands. Ah ah. Left hand, Kili, and with the palm facing up. There's a good lad."

Kili does as his _**amad**_ instructs, bowing before offering his left hand, palm up, to Shara.

"Now, Shara. With your right hand, place it gently upon Kili's offered hand with your palm facing down." Dis watches as Shara does what is being told before continuing. "Now, Kili will place a gently kiss to your knuckles. Once he has done that, then you may come up from your curtsy."

"Eww. A kiss?" Kili whines at Dis while Shara's hand practically swallows his smaller one.

"Yes, Kili, a kiss. Now go on and do so. Or are you planning on leaving Shara stuck in her curtsy?"

Kili scrunches his nose at his _**amad**_ before acquiescing to her demand. Very carefully, he steps closer to Shara and places a kiss against her knuckles before dropping her hand so that he can turn to face Dis.

"There. I did it." Kili tells Dis with a look of contempt on his face.

"I see, but be thankful that this wasn't before Thorin's court or the council. You would have just insulted Shara in a very grave manner." Dis scolds before beckoning Fili over with her hand. "Fili, will you please come here and pick up where Kili refuses."

Fili, who had tried hard to turn his attention to his studies than on the lesson his _**amad**_ was giving, tries to hold back a full body flinch of non-participation before letting out a sigh. Knowing that he can't get out of having to do as Dis has asked, Fili slides off his stool and makes his way over to where Kili is standing.

"Yes, _**amad**_?" Fili asks, keeping his eyes focused on his shoes.

"You remember what I told Kili to do?"

"Yes."

"Well then, stop looking at the ground and allow Shara to practice her curtsy for greeting royals." Dis says, giving Fili a light tap on the back of his head.

Pulling himself together, internally, Fili straightens his body and watches as Shara does her curtsy before him. He bows like a perfect gentleman to Shara before offering his own left hand for her to take. Once she places her hand over his, he steps closer and places a quick kiss against her knuckles.

"Good, Fili. I see you have been paying attention during times of celebration when Thorin and the council been involved." Dis praises to her eldest.

"What happens now?" Shara asks, keeping her and Fili's hands together.

"Now we will be moving on to moving about the room, while escorted." Dis says, before taking Kili's hand in her own.

" _ **Amad**_!" Kili cries out, not wanting to be involved with the lesson any more.

"Hush, Kili." Dis tells him before looking at Fili and Shara. "Now then, there are two different ways for a male to escort a female. This is where things can become tricky. The female must follow what the male chooses to use; however, the dwarrow must keep in mind the propriety of what the occasion calls for. The first is that he keeps your hand over his, like so, and both of you bend your elbows towards your side. See."

Dis demonstrates while using Kili as her 'escort' before explaining the second option.

"Now the second option is that the dwarrow guides your hand, with his other, towards the crook of his elbow. This option, however, gives the impression that the two parties are intimate with each other. For instance: that they are cousins, very close friends, courting, or even married to each other."

Again, Dis demonstrates for Shara to see. Then the older dam suggests for Shara to go ahead and practice both techniques with Fili as her 'escort' while taking a turnabout the room. She keeps her eyes carefully glued to Shara and Fili. She notes that Shara is walking at Fili's pace and not stepping out ahead of him, which is another etiquette rule that Dis hasn't spoken to Shara about.

Satisfied with Shara's progress, Dis decides that maybe it is time for them to move on to learning dancing, and there is a very particular kind of dance that Dis is wanting to test Shara on. Bringing herself and Kili to a stop, Dis has Fili and Shara stop as well before sending her two lads off to bed.

Once the two dams are alone, Dis notices just how late the evening hour is, but she is determined to see what else Shara may be holding back on knowing. For there is no way possible for Shara to have known how to do the royal curtsy unless the lass was raised in a royal household.

"Now then. I suggest we move on to dance lessons." Dis suggests as she walks over to the small keg of ale that sits in the corner of the room. Reaching underneath the keg's holding table, she pulls out too small cups and proceeds to fill each one full before offering a cup to Shara.

"Couldn't it wait till another day, lady Dis?" Shara asks as she walks over to taking the offered cup of ale.

"It could, but again, you will need to know how to formally accept a dance partner."

"I take it there is a curtsy for that as well?" Shara ruefully asks before taking a long drink of ale.

"Same curtsy still applies as to who is asking for a dance. The only difference would on who would be asking you and if it was for the opening dance to a celebration." Dis grins back before downing her cup of ale in one go.

Shara can't help the feeling that Dis is trying to draw something out of her. This has Shara feeling a bit cautious about what to say or do next. Raking through what memories she has of her short time in her grandfather and uncle's court, Shara is starting to wonder if Dis is hinting to something that Shara is already fully aware of.

Setting her cup down, on the now unoccupied table in the room, Shara decides to play dumb with Dis.

"Should I be concerned over who would ask for such a thing?" Shara asks the older dam.

"You should. For at your presentation, whoever is the first one you dance with could very well be one who wishes to begin a formal petition to court you."

"What if Balin or Dwalin ask for my first dance?" Shara asks, even though she knows the answer already.

"They can't. Your family is barred from being allowed to share your first dance at your presentation. That is why it is important for you to understand, that whoever the lucky dwarrow is, it will send a wave through the court and the council." Dis explains to Shara.

"I see." Shara replies with her head downwards while playing the part of ignorance, which she isn't.

"So let us begin." Dis calmly says as she sets her empty cup on the table, next to Shara's half-filled cup.

With Dis guiding her, Shara once again does the proper curtsy for each possibility of who might be her first dance partner at her presentation. From there, Dis begins teaching Shara how to dance for a Dwarven Waltz. The two dams move about the room, Dis taking the place of male while Shara pretends to learn the female steps. However, even as they move, Shara has a hard time pretending not to know the steps. Especially since it was the very first dance that her grandfather, and then uncle, would ever do with her whenever there was a feast in Erebor.

The two dams are so wrapped up in the steps of the waltz that neither of them hear the door to Dis's home open. Nor do they take notice that Thorin is now watching the two of them with rapt attention. Without conscious thought, Thorin's body moves towards the two waltzing dams. Reaching the pair, Thorin taps on Dis's shoulder to garner her attention, which causes the two dams to stop dead from their dancing.

"May I cut in?" Thorin asks Dis while trying to hide his own surprise of what he has done.

Dis, looking equally shocked, nods her head and backs away from Shara before speaking to Thorin. "Of course, _**nadad**_. I was just teaching Shara the waltz that will be expected at her presentation."

Thorin gives a single nod to Dis before turning so that he may stand in front of Shara. He watches as Shara dips into a low curtsy before him, and he offers out his right hand instead of his left. He hears Dis let out a small gasp of surprise as Shara places her left hand upon his. What Thorin doesn't realize is that Dis never did explain to Shara the difference between a left hand being offered versus the right hand. Taking a step forwards, Thorin gently places a kiss to Shara's knuckles before leading her back to the center of the room.

As Thorin places his hands in the correct positions, one holding Shara's hand while the other is set just above the small of her back, something deep inside of his chest begins to burn in excitement. Taking a deep breath, Thorin begins to lead Shara in their waltz around the room. His blue eyes are steady in their gaze of Shara's gray ones, neither one of them can look away from the other.

Watching as her _**nadad**_ leads Shara in their waltz, Dis can't help but notice how the two of them move as one during their dance. It is now that Dis finally concludes that Shara may have been, at one point, a child of a courtier from one of the seven dwarven lines. This notion settles even deeper into her mind as she watches Shara execute a perfect move that Dis had yet to teach her.

The sound of her door opening, Dis slowly makes her way to the entrance way of her small receiving room that is located just before the large kitchen of her home. Coming to the archway, Dis isn't surprised to see Balin and Dwalin standing, in shock, just on the other side.

Without speaking a word, not wanting to break the spell that Thorin and Shara have during their dance, Balin uses a few _**Iglishmêk**_ signs to speak with Dis.

'How long have they been dancing?' Balin signs.

'Not long. I was teaching Shara the dance when Thorin decided to cut in. Though I am surprised. I hadn't gotten very far on teaching Shara the dance, but now it looks as if the lass had already known how to waltz. Is it possible that she could have been a child of a courtier from one of the other dwarven lines?' Dis signs to Balin.

Balin's only answer to Dis is a shaking of his head before signing again. 'They look well together, but it will never be.'

'Why not?' Dwalin signs, finally tearing his eyes away from his friend and his ward.

'The council has invited a dam from the White Mountains with the hopes that Thorin will create an alliance through marriage. They have also sent out missives to nearly every royal dwarf family about securing a marriage for Shara.' Balin signs in reply to his _**nadadith's**_ question.

The three of them keep return to watching Thorin and Shara waltz together while trying hide the sadness that has formed in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Shara are oblivious to their audience since they are too wrapped up in their own feelings. Thorin, with his feelings of possessiveness, awe, and perhaps a small amount of desire if he chooses to acknowledge it. Shara, with her feelings of feeling protected, admiration, possibly a hint of desire, and the ever-growing presence of uncertainty about what is happening. Yet deep within their chests, there are waves of completion trying to break free from the walls they have placed around their hearts.

Peeking out through a small crack of the door that leads from the kitchen to their bedroom, Fili and Kili watch as their uncle and Shara dance together.

"I hope Uncle Thorin marries Shara." Kili dreamily whispers to Fili.

The only response Kili gets from Fili is a soft 'humph' before Fili pulls the door shut completely.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed having a bit more of Fili and Kili as kids in this chapter. They are fun to have around, and do help give some laughs to a chapter. I did take inspiration for some of the "courtly behaviors" from several TV shows and by doing my own research. So hopefully none of you will be too upset by my improvising for this since I couldn't find anything on how Dwarves would have behaved in the hierarchy of their culture.**

 **For the next chapter, we will get to see Shara's presentation to Thorin's court and council. As well as who Shara's dance partner will be for the first dance. Should forewarn you, it will be angst in that chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Only Shara.**

* * *

The two years of preparation passed quickly for Shara, and the night of her presentation before the council and court has arrived. Earlier in the day, the dwarven village buzzed with excitement. Decorations were placed meticulously in the main square and along the road that leads up to the main entrance of the finished city within the Blue Mountains. Nearly all the dwarrows, dams, and families have now settled in to their new home.

Deep within the city, Shara is lounging in one of the six private baths that are meant for visiting dignitaries, their families, court members, and the court members' families. She has the whole room to herself since the servants have made it known that this particular bath was off-limits for a time.

Letting her naked body float in the middle of the medium-sized pool, that takes up most of the room, Shara closes her eyes. Her golden bronze hair fans out around her head, creating a halo. It is free from any braids, and takes on a sleek straight look. With no attendants around, Shara allows herself to become distracted with thoughts of her past and what is at stake with the future if she fails to complete her mission. Yet, these things fall away as her mind brings forth an image of a sweat covered Thorin which fills her mind. Instead of mentally pushing the image away, Shara allows herself to indulge in the memory.

It was late in the evening, nearly eight months after their shared waltz in Dis's home, that Shara had come across Thorin. She had decided to sneak in an extra hour of sword practice that evening, and had gone to the practice arena by herself. When she arrived, Shara was stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. In the center arena stood Thorin, with only his trousers on and his sword, Deathless, in his hand. Mesmerized by his swordplay, Shara was frozen in place as she watched Thorin fight against non-existent enemies. A strong ripple of desire had washed over her and within seconds, Shara found herself moving out of the shadows. Thorin must have sensed that someone was watching him, for he had turned around to see who had disturbed his practice. It was then, over the large distance between them, that the pair had stared at each other. When their eyes focused on each other, Shara felt her skin tingle and if became harder for her to breath. Neither one could move, nor do they know how long they just stood there. Yet it was Dwalin's voice, calling out Thorin's name that pulled the pair out of their trance. Once free from the spell, Shara fled the arena and ran back home.

Letting out a sigh, Shara lets the memory pass from her mind and refuses to allow any of the what-ifs to take control of her mind. Refocusing back to her bathing, Shara swims towards the edge of the pool and takes hold of one of the few bottles that had been left there by an attendant. Opening the top of the glass bottle, Shara takes a deep whiff of the scent and is pleasantly surprised to discover that the liquid inside smells of Jasmine and Sandalwood. Pouring a small amount onto her hand, Shara places the bottle back, and begins to spread the liquid throughout her hair and over her body. She takes care of making sure that her underarms are thoroughly cleaned since she wouldn't want to reek of fermented sweat there.

Upon rinsing her body and hair, Shara removes herself from the bath. Being careful not to slip and fall on the polished marble floor that surrounds the large bath, Shara heads over to the large oak shelves that adorn the wall, on either side of the door. Plucking one of the neatly folded gray cotton robes from the shelf, Shara wraps the long robe around her body and makes sure to tie the belt tightly.

A knock on the door alerts Shara that an attendant has returned to the room.

"Enter." Shara calls out while pulling down a white cotton towel from yet another shelf.

The female attendant, Eira, enters and gives Shara a quick curtsy before shuffling around the room in preparations of another dam using it. Like her parents before her, Eira serves the royal family and members of the council and court. Though she is still very young, Eira has already had several unwanted advances by several male members of court. Which is why Dis offered Eira the post of attending to the private baths and being regulated to only serving Dis and Shara with their bathing.

"Would you like some help, miss?" Eira asks as she sees to the water being emptied from the bath.

"No need. I can manage on my own." Shara says as she gently dries her hair with the towel.

"Very well, miss."

Shara finishes pat drying her hair with the towel before exiting the room. She makes her way down the torchlit hallway and eventually finds the door to her new home. After living so many years in the out-of-doors, Shara has been finding it difficult to adjust to her new surroundings. Even when Dwalin and Balin took her in, their home was still outside. But now, with moving into the finished dwellings within the Blue Mountains, Shara feels lost and anxious. Her people may be happy living within the rock of a mountain or earth, but Shara is the opposite. Especially when one or two ugly memories have nearly destroyed the few happy memories of living in Erebor of the future.

Entering her new home, Shara is surprised to find Dwalin and Balin waiting for her in the decent sized living area.

"Took your time in the bath, lass. You've only got an hour to dress for tonight." Dwalin grumbles out in annoyance.

"It doesn't take long to put on a dress," Shara retorts sharply as she walks towards the short hallway that leads to where each of their rooms are.

"Aye. Perhaps not." Balin says with a fatherly smile. "But I am sure doing your hair will take a while to complete."

"Not if I just leave it down." Shara mumbles to herself as she makes her way to her bedroom.

When she had first arrived to their new home, Balin and Dwalin had given her the largest of the three bedrooms. Neither males were ignorant of just how much stuff a dam would need given that Dis had made sure that Shara had multiple gowns, under garments, corsets, trousers and tunics for training, boots, dress slippers, night gowns, and plenty other items that a lady would need. These things had been placed in two large armoires that took up one of the corners of her bedroom. On the same wall as her door, was a large vanity and chair set that housed all her jewels and hair ornaments. Along the far wall was her four-poster bed with two side tables.

It was there, at the end of her bed, that Shara noticed a gown that Dis had the dressmaker Dori make for her. It was a deep shade of blue with silver geometrical design embroidery all over the ball-gown skirt and bodice. Even the sleeves of the dress have embroidery on them. However, the low square neckline of the gown was adorned with silver lace that shimmered thanks to diamond dust being added to the starching process before it was woven. The rest of the gown had the same shimmering affect to it as well. Beside the dress is a white, almost sheer chemise and corset and a multi-layered petticoat that was made of white silk.

Seeing the almost sheer corset laying on her bed leaves Shara wondering just what Dis is playing at. Never before has Shara seen something so naughty in all her sixty years of life. She knew that tonight the council would be having several potential suitors at the gathering, but Dis never gave an inclination that she may end up having a tryst with any of them. Which Shara was not going to allow happen. Shara had Dwalin promise her that he would be keeping a close eye on any suitor who could become handsy with her.

Letting out a sigh Shara begins to untie her robe when the door of her bedroom opens, revealing a fully dressed and appropriately adorned Dis. The older dam's dress is of a light-yellow color that is adorned with white embroidery of a floral pattern. Dis's hair has been pulled into a very intricate style with several yellow gems, white beads, and diamonds as decoration.

"Need assistance with getting dressed, Shara?" Dis asks as she closes the door behind her.

"If you would be so kind." Shara says, knowing better than to go against Dis's suggestion.

"Right. Robe off."

Dis moves to help remove Shara's robe and tosses the item towards the empty clothes basket. Slowly, the two dams work together to get Shara dressed in her gown. As Dis ties the corset, Shara holds onto one of the bedposts to help keep her balance. With each strong pull of the corset's ties, Shara takes a sharp breath as the fabric is pulled tighter against her skin. Once the final tie is done, Shara glances down towards her chest and is surprised to see that the sheer fabric ends just at the mid-point of her swelled, confined chest. A small blush appears on Shara's cheeks at seeing her own bosom looking full to the point of bursting out of the top of her corset.

"No point in being shy, my dear. You've gotten more of your female curves which is good. It shows that you are healthy and ready to receive any children that your marriage may produce." Dis tells Shara while rolling the dress so that it is easier to lift over Shara's head.

Upon hearing Dis's explanation, Shara is quick to try and keep an image of herself becoming round with child, holding a babe in her arms, or even being surrounded by children from an unknown dwarrow. However, an image suddenly rises where the unknown dwarrow takes on the image a familiar dwarrow. In her mind, Shara sees Thorin holding a little dark-haired lass in his arms. Next to Thorin is an older lad, with a mix of her own bronze hair and dark brown hair, who is looking up at Thorin with excitement on his face.

"Shara? Shara?" Dis's voice calls out faintly.

Shara shoves the image out of her mind so that she may return to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry; what did you say, Dis?" Shara asks, hoping that her face isn't betraying what her mind had conjured up.

"I asked if you were ready for your dress."

"Yes. I'm ready." Shara quickly says before lowering herself down enough for Dis to slip the dress over her head.

"I've never seen you so unfocused before, Shara. What is it that is bothering you?" Dis asks as she helps guide the fabric of the dress down over the petticoats.

"It's nothing." Shara quickly replies, knowing that what her mind produced only minutes ago would never come into fruition.

"Must be something to have caused you to become so lost in thought." Dis says as she begins to lace up the back of Shara's dress.

When Dis had ordered the dress for Shara, she had made it clear to Dori that she wanted the back to be of the old style of tying in the back versus in the front, which was now in style. A style that Dis knew that Thorin preferred, which is why Dis pushed Dori to make sure Shara's dress had it. Unlike some of Thorin's council members, Dis wasn't blind and could see that there was something going on between her _**nadad**_ and Shara. It only became more apparent to her, Balin, and Dwalin over the course of the two years that followed the shared waltz in her own kitchen. That was one of the reasons why the two brothers and her made an agreement to keep the growing infatuation from causing problems. Though neither Shara or Thorin seemed to show any sign of knowing how the other felt. This alone was cause for concern for Dis and the two brothers. For if it were to become known to others, before the pair could speak of their feelings to the other, then it would cause a large scandal.

"Just nerves I guess." Shara softly says as she fiddles with the hem of a sleeve.

"Nerves? Over what?" Dis asks, hoping to hear something encouraging from Shara. Something that may give a sign of the young dam was feeling.

"Being paraded around like a prized goat being sold for the highest bidder isn't something to look forward to." Shara grumbles out as Dis finishes lacing up the back of the dress.

"It isn't as if you're being sold off into a marriage, Shara. It is just to present your eligibility to those of higher stations for a possible match. The final say is still yours, once the suitors have been properly vetted. Whether by Balin or Thorin. Then they have to face Dwalin and his vetting, which from what I've heard is having to best him in battle." Dis chuckles out as she leads Shara over to the vanity.

"That's just court gossip about Dwalin. You know that if the council pushes hard enough, they'll get their way. One way or another. Just look at what they did over a year ago with that dam who came from the White Mountains. They practically tried to force your _**nadad**_ to the marriage alter."

"True, but it was my Fili who discovered that the dam was already with child by another and brought it to Balin's attention which saved Thorin from being married to such a scandalous dam. Still amazes me that Fili was the one who drew the conclusion of her being with child." Dis replies as she begins working on braiding Shara's hair into a very intricate design.

"He must have remembered what you went through during your carrying of Kili." Shara suggests as she watches Dis work via the vanity mirror.

"Must have. Though, he was so young during the pregnancy. That the lad can remember that, but forgets to do his own chores is beyond me."

Shara chuckles a bit since she knows full well the reason why. Fili had just started his sword training several months ago, and had become so focused on his sword lessons that he is too tired to do his chores. On more than one occasion Shara has found Fili nearly asleep in the practice arenas. This usually leads to her having to carry the young lad back to the royal family's chambers.

"There. You are ready." Dis says after placing the last of the braids into place.

Most of Shara's hair was down in a single braid that rested against her back, but filled with several sapphires and silver beads placed within the hair. On both sides of Shara's head were a braid each, filled with sapphires. Yet both braids were pulled back loosely before being twisted together into a bun. Holding the bun together was a decent sixed comb which was made of silver and held several diamonds and sapphires in its decorative fanned handle. However, set in the center of the handle was a carved symbol that Shara was unfamiliar with.

"Dis?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that, in the middle of the handle of the comb? I've never seen a design like it before."

"It's the royal signet of Erebor."

"But I'm not a member of the royal family."

"Not directly, but Balin and Dwalin are cousins to Thorin and I. They descend from a younger brother of one of our ancestors. Or so the story goes, which does grant them a small claim to the throne of Erebor, but not as close as Dain from the Iron Hills."

"Oh."

"Now then. I am sure that Balin and Dwalin are impatiently waiting for us to return to the living area." Dis states while heading towards Shara's bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute. Need to make my face presentable before I leave for the celebrations." Shara says to the older dam before pulling open the middle drawer of her vanity.

Pulling out a few pieces of make-up, Shara begins to apply the black kohl to line her eyes as Dis exits the room. Once that task is completed, Shara continues by gently brushing the kohl over her eyelids before brushing a small amount of silver over the black. Then she uses a lip balm of red against her lips and some pale red powder against the apple of her cheeks. With the make-up done, Shara takes a deep breath and leaves her bedroom.

"There is the lass. Going to be late to the presentation if we don't leave now." Dwalin teases as he offers Shara his arm.

"Come now, Dwalin. There are four others who are being presented tonight as well." Balin tells Dwalin while giving Shara a smile.

"Let's be done with it. I can hardly breath in this dress." Shara grumbles out as she nearly drags Dwalin out of their home.

The trio make their way down from their home near the top of the dwarven city and reach the main hall just as the presentation is about to begin. Dwalin and Balin stand before Shara, and wait as one by one the other four, that have reached the age of maturity from higher positioned families, are introduced. Three dwarrows and one dam have now been presented and it is Shara's turn.

"Shara. Adopted daughter of Balin, son of Fundin, and Dwalin, son of Fundin." A dwarrow yells out into the main hall.

Inside everything goes silent, and Shara follows dutifully behind Balin and Dwalin. Both dwarrows are wearing their very best outfits which signifies to everyone their close ties to the royal family. Shara, however, is conscious of her every move and keeps her head held high and eyes forward. Remembering what Dis had instructed her on nearly four years ago, Shara keeps the advice running in her head to keep herself from forgetting what she is supposed to do.

Reaching their destination, Balin and Dwalin bow to Thorin, who is seated upon his throne and dressed as regal as any dwarven king would be. Several shades of dark blues mixed with black, with subtle hints of silver at the hems of his sleeves and along the edges of his royal garb. On his left is Fili, dressed in his finery of blues, reds, and golds. On Thorin's right is Dis and Kili.

Moving off to the side, Balin and Dwalin watch as Shara approaches the first step that leads up to the royal dais. Then, Shara proceeds to give the royal family a curtsy that has everyone shocked by how flawlessly she executes it. Yet it wasn't Shara's curtsy that has the room whispering a few seconds later, but that Thorin, himself, greeted her instead of sending Fili down like he had with the other dam.

"Lady Shara, welcome to my court." Thorin's voice booms loudly into the room before offering her right hand.

Shara places her left hand in his and waits for the kiss before rising up. The room begins to fill with the buzz of whispered talking, but Shara barely hears any of it. She can't understand why Thorin would break protocol for her.

"Thank you, my lord." Shara says softly to Thorin, and for a minute she thinks he might lean in to kiss her. This sends her mind reeling at such an idea, and she gives Thorin a brief smile.

Thorin releases Shara hand when he hears Dis clear her throat. He was so lost in his observation of just how regal Shara looked that he had lost sense of where he was for a moment. For an instance, while his lips had caressed her knuckles, Thorin could image a life with her by his side. But now, with Dis's subtle reminder, Thorin brushed any idea of that aside. His people needed him, and they could not afford for him to tie himself to an unknown dam from an unknown background. No matter how hard his heart longs for Shara, he mustn't get involved with her.

Striding back up to his seat, Thorin watches from the corner of his eyes as Dis signals for the presentation feast to begin. Offering his arm to his _**namadith**_ , Thorin escorts his family towards the royal banquet table, where those who were presented and their immediate families would be dining with them.

Thorin and his family sit at their table for well over an hour, listening to nearly every family boast the achievements of their presented children. Though he scarcely says a word in reply, Dis is the one who graciously praises the youths on their success. However, the family of the dam are feeling a bit put out that Thorin isn't the one replying to their daughter's success over some such interest the dam may have. No, Thorin is more focused on pushing what food he hasn't touched around on his plate. So it leaves Dis or Fili having to be gracious to the dam's family.

All during the dinner, Shara is dead silent and only nibbling from the food on her plate. Thanks to how tight Dis had tied her corset, Shara can barely eat even though her stomach is growling in hunger. That and the young lad who was presented earlier keeps eyeballing her barely staying in breasts. If she were eating at a different table, Shara would have thrown her knife at the lad.

"So we have heard the accomplishments of nearly everyone but the lady Shara. Tell us, lass, what is it that you do so well?" A courtier, by the name of Hagan, asks suddenly with a vicious grin on his face.

"She's a fighter. Damn good one too. I'd go so far and say that she'd become one of the best commanders that our people have seen in a long time." Dwalin boasts while giving Hagan a smug look.

"A fighting dam," snorts another dwarrow courtier. "have you lost your sense of reasoning, Dwalin? We have so few dams left as it is, why risk her life in battle when she could be at home raising bairns and tending to the home."

Thorin, having heard what was being said, slams his cup onto the table. This takes everyone by surprise, but not as much as seeing Thorin give the sniveling courtier a dressing down.

"You forget yourself, Olin, that Dis is an accomplished dam who knows how to wield nearly every weapon known to our people. That she has killed more orcs than yourself during our march south towards Moria. You would belittle the lady Shara her talents with weapons and battle because of her sex. You would dare treat the lady Shara with contempt because your own sons choose another path of accomplishments?"

By this point, Thorin's voice is so loud that the hall has fallen silent due to his temper now showing. That and they are curious as to know why their leader is showing favoritism towards Shara.

"I was merely suggesting my lord…" Olin begins to say before being cut off by Dis.

"I think that you have said enough, Olin. That you have tried to shame such a marvelous dam, who would also defend you against an enemy, is beyond comprehension. I suggest you pick your next set of words carefully." Dis says, giving the older dwarrow a seething look of contempt.

"As you wish, my lady." Olin says, verbally backing away from such a sore topic.

The rest of the dinner finishes in near silence at the royal table, while the rest of the hall begins to chatter amongst themselves. Eventually the feasting dissipates and tables are moved so that the dancing can begin.

Thorin, having returned to the dais, watches as his people move about to find themselves a good place to watch those who were presented earlier to accept their first dance partners, and possible future suitors. Keeping his eye on Shara, Thorin watches as several young, ambitious courtiers swarm near the edge of onlookers that Shara is standing near. The silent beast in his chest, seethes at the idea of one of those males being a possible suitor. A small growl escapes from his throat, and his limbs twitch with a growing need to beat these young males away from Shara. However, an idea presents itself as Thorin catches movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Fili." Thorin growls out, nearly scaring his nephew out of his seat.

"Yes, uncle." Fili says once he is on his feet beside Thorin's throne.

"I have a favor to ask on the behalf of Dwalin and Balin." Thorin says as the idea enters his head.

"Anything." Fili says, hoping that if he does this favor that Dwalin may teach him how to wield his father's dual falchion blades.

"Good. You'll need to go down and dance with Shara. Quickly, before one of the councilors sends their hormone deranged sons to ask her." Thorin tells his nephew, hoping that the lad won't question him.

Fili's eyes go wide now that he knows what is being asked of him. For the past two years Fili has heard his _**amad**_ tell Shara how important the first member of court she'd dance with would set the stage for potential suitors. But now, with his uncle and cousins asking this favor of him, Fili isn't sure what to do. Sure he likes Shara, but as one would an older sibling. Yet if he were to ask for Shara's first dance, then there would be talk of a possible future match between him and Shara. It could lead to a large scandal that would only reinforce the gossip that Fili has been hearing among the servants and on the streets. The only other suitable match for Shara would be his own uncle or even cousin Dain from the Iron Hills, should he be the first to dance with her.

"I'll do it!" Kili practically shouts at his uncle and _**nadad**_ before barreling down the steps to disappear into the crowd.

"Kili!" Dis shouts, wondering what it is that her youngest son is doing. Then lets out a gasp as she watches him approach Shara and bow to the dam with a hand outstretched to her.

Shara gives Kili a curtsy before taking his hand. She knew that Dwalin would try something to keep any suitors at bay, but to have the youngest prince ask for her first dance at a presentation is something that she wasn't expecting. However, it also gives her an out of having to deal with suitors. For who would attempt to surpass the possibility of a royal suitor, even if he is several decades his junior.

Taking their places at the center of the available dance space, Shara and Kili take up their positions. Once the music starts Shara allows a fumbling Kili to lead her in the waltz, but eventually has the young lad stand on her toes as she begins to dance around the room, much to Kili's enjoyment. When the music ends, a lot of the courtiers and councilors clap for their youngest prince finding his dancing feet, even though it wasn't him who danced beautifully. Yet with a fast-paced reel beginning, Kili refuses to allow Shara to escape this fun dance. For it is one of Kili's favorites.

Seeing that the crisis was now averted, Thorin slips out of the hall and heads back to his office. He needs to begin to prepare for the confrontation that will take place tomorrow at the council meeting. Entering his office, Thorin moves to sit at his desk and begins to look over a few parchments of a letter that his cousin Dain had sent from the Iron Hills. Most of the letter consists of trade agreements, but there is a small part of the letter that discusses Dain's thoughts on Thorin's predicament of his council's trying to force Thorin into a marriage and fathering his own heir than using Dis's sons as heirs.

Thorin becomes so engrossed in Dain's letter that he doesn't hear the sound of his office door opening. It isn't until the clatter of heels against the stone floor reaches his ears does Thorin look up to see who it is that has entered his office.

"Lady Shara." Thorin says softly, rising up from his chair.

"My lord." Shara replies as she bows before him.

"What brings you to my office? You should be at the celebration."

"I would be, but I was told that you wished to see me."

"By who?" Thorin asks, not realizing that he has yet to gesture for Shara to rise from her curtsy.

"Your nephews. They said it was urgent." Shara answers back while still holding her posture in the curtsy.

"Of course they did." Thorin whispers to himself before going around his desk and offering his right hand to Shara. "I regret to inform you that I asked them to do no such thing."

"I figured as much, my lord." Shara says, rising out of her curtsy. She takes notice that Thorin has yet to release her hand and his thumb is now gently rubbing along her knuckles.

"If you knew, then why would you come?" Thorin asks without noticing that he has stepped closer to Shara.

"Because they said it in front of several of the councilors. I didn't want to refuse while being under their scrutiny." Shara says softly, trying hard not notice the heat that is starting to build in her chest.

Thorin lets out a hum, before letting go of Shara's hand and taking a step back from her. He heads over to where a decanter of wine sits on the fireplace mantel from behind his desk and chair. Pouring out two small glasses of wine, Thorin sets the decanter down. Taking both glasses, Thorin makes his way back to where Shara is standing.

"Some wine. To celebrate the success of your presentation." Thorin says in a toast before taking a drink of the wine.

Shara down the whole glass one gulp, which causes Thorin to chuckle. She has definitely learned that habit from Dwalin. Seeing any other dam do such a thing would cause Thorin turn away, but it seems to not bug him to see Shara do it.

"Tastes nutty, my lord. Though lacking in strength. Dwalin has stronger stuff hidden away in his room, while Balin keeps his own stash hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk at home." Shara says with a giggle, imagining what the two brothers would say at her letting out the secret stashes of booze.

Thorin lets out chuckle as well, feeling less tense than he was before. The two of them give each other a smile before Shara decides to take charge of the room.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Thorin asks in reply before setting his glass down on his desk.

"Try to ask Fili to dance with me. And please don't lie about not trying to have him do that. I know both lads well enough that they would die for each other if the situation ever came around. It'd be the only reason for Kili to ask for a dance. Especially one that holds such great importance to our people." Shara says, walking up to Thorin so that their bodies are almost touching.

"It was a favor, for Dwalin." Thorin says while trying to keep his eyes from looking at Shara's chest.

"Horse shit. Dwalin would never ask it of you or of the princes, Thorin. Besides, he promised me that he would run through any dwarrow who he saw as being unfit for being a suitor." Shara says, taking a step even closer so that their bodies were touching.

Feeling the beast in his chest rumbling within the confines that Thorin had placed it in, he can't help but feel the burning itch to take hold of the lass and seal his lips against hers. Yet, for propriety and her reputations sake he held himself at bay.

"What would you have me say?" Thorin growls out, hoping that it would be enough to send the lass away. However, what does happen takes Thorin by surprise. His own face is merely inches from her own and their eyes are now deadlocked in a staring match.

"The truth, about why you did it. About whatever it is that is between us." Shara growls out in a whisper.

"There is nothing between us, Shara." Thorin harshly whispers back.

"Liar." Shara manages to say before Thorin places his lips against hers in a searing kiss. What shocks her even more is that she is reciprocating the kiss in equal measure.

With their kiss becoming more heated, Shara doesn't notice that one of Thorin's hands has begun to undo the bow that sits at her lower back. What she does feel is one of her hands snaking into Thorin's dark hair and the other hand clutching onto his clothed back. Then, to her surprise, she feels the cool air of the room creeping through the sheer corset on her back. She shivers slightly at the sudden intrusion before something warm glides underneath the cord that sealed Shara's body into the dress.

Breaking their kiss with a soft sigh, Thorin begins kissing his way along her bare jawline. This elicits a sharp gasp from Shara, and a small part of her mind screams at her to stop. Yet, the rest of Shara's mind purrs at the idea of what could come about from all this.

Just as Thorin begins to kiss the crest of Shara's breasts, a loud banging at door pulls the two of them out of their haze-filled minds. Both of them are trying to catch their breaths as the pounding becomes more insistent.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin removes his head from where it rests and takes a step back from Shara. He refuses to meet her gaze and goes to answer the door. Deep in his mind, Thorin begins to scold himself for his lack of control over his person.

Not waiting a single moment, Shara quickly reaches behind herself and pulls on the cord that holds her dress up. During this task, her mind is racing at a fast pace. Never before has she been kissed or kissed someone in return. Nor has she ever laid with a male. Yet there is something about Thorin that has sent her body into a raging mess of desire, and this frightens her. Thorin Oakenshield was her childhood hero; the one who everyone in her grandfather and uncles' court revered. Now, here she was letting herself fall for him when she should be out searching for the One Ring.

"Shara?" Balin's voice calls from the doorway of Thorin's office.

Pulling on a smile, Shara brings her hands forwards across her stomach. Giving Balin a smile, Shara begins walking towards the older dwarf. She steps through the doorway before turning around to face Thorin.

"Thank you, my lord, for speaking with me about Prince Kili's behavior at the celebration." Shara says before dipping low into a curtsy.

Not waiting for his dismissal, Shara rises up and hurries down the hallway to get away from the dwarf. She ignores Balin's calling out to her, and as she turns the corner she begins to run. As she runs, tears are building in her eyes; and her heart begins to break with the knowledge that she needs to leave everything behind.

Reaching her home, Shara rushes into her bedroom and begins to fill her pack with several pairs of trousers, tunics, warm socks, a few undergarments, a few over shirts, a heavy fur coat, and her second pair of boots. With that done, Shara quickly unties her dress and begins to change into a warm set of trousers, tunic, and boots. Wrapping her warm, fur-lined cloak around herself, Shara lifts her pack up and over her shoulders.

Without looking back, Shara leaves her bedroom and the place she has called home. She stays in the shadows as she traverses through the hallways that will lead her down to the goat stables. While she is doing this, several silent tears race down her face as she walks. Her mind refuses to be ignored and begins shoving several images of her and Thorin together. Images of them lying in a lovers' embrace in an unknown bed. Images of possible children, of ruling together, of dying together, and with each image Shara moves faster.

Finally reaching her destination, Shara sneaks into one of the stables that holds a goat. Being as carefully as she can, Shara places a saddle and bridle onto it. The goat never makes a single sound as she completes her tasks, and with her pack tied to the pummel of the saddle, Shara leads the goat outside. She makes it as far as the main gate to the outside settlement before she is discovered.

"What are ya doin', lass?" Dwalin asks while atop his own goat and dressed for traveling.

"I was going for a ride." Shara lies, hoping that Dwalin will not ask her any more questions.

"You're lying." Dwalin says while taking in Shara's tear streaked face. "Ya need some time away from here, I think. Why not come with me to the Iron Hills? A few of us are headed out to protect our goods that need to be taken to their destinations. Join us."

Shara nods her head in acceptance and quickly mounts the goat. Without turning back, Shara follows Dwalin out into the night where several other dwarrows are waiting for them.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene**


	7. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the long wait for this update. I have been dealing with a serious health issue for the last month and a half. Then I've been fighting a writer's block for this story, which has suddenly disappeared after having two Hobbit & LOTR movie marathons with the extended editions. **

**Be warned this chapter is long, and I'm going to warn you now that there is mentions of rape in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

For five years Shara has stayed away from the Blue Mountains and travels with Dwalin throughout Middle Earth. With a small band of their fellow dwarves from the Blue Mountains, Dwalin and Shara oversee the protection of much needed supply lines for the Blue Mountains settlement and the other dwarven kingdoms. Occasionally, when the need for money becomes too great to ignore, their little band will contract themselves to the settlements of Men as extra guards for their trade routes.

Their latest contract, as guards for a dwarven caravan, was to see a load of raw iron from the Iron Hills to one of the newer dwarven settlements of the Firebeard clan, which can be found in the small mountain chain west of the White Mountains and along the southwest coast. The settlement, Fîrgeä, isn't that hard to reach on pony or with a wagon. However, the so-called lord of the settlement has a reputation of following the ancient ways of the dwarven culture, and turns a blind eye to any dwarf criminal who has sought refuge in his settlement. Yet, on many occasions, this dwarf lord has used the criminals to help keep power over the settlement and all who live there.

As the caravan follows the path towards the settlement, Shara and Dwalin keep to the back of the eight-cart long caravan.

"I suggest ya keep your eyes open and stay aware of your surroundings while we're here." Dwalin says while keeping his chestnut colored pony at a slow pace. "Wouldn't want to bring any attention to ourselves, if you know my meaning. This settlement has a rough reputation, and can be called home by the unsavory of our people."

"Understood." Shara replies, making a mental not to stray too far from Dwalin and her fellow dwarves from the Blue Mountains.

"I'd also ask that ya stay with a member of our small company at all times. I wouldn't want ya getting lost, or harmed in any way." Dwalin tells her with all due seriousness in his voice and on his face.

"Is the place really that bad, Dwalin?" Shara asks, looking over to Dwalin for any sign that the gruff dwarf may be joking with her.

"Aye, it is."

Seeing that that her guardian is already looking a bit tense, Shara look ahead towards their destination. Already she can see movement upon the tall wooden wall that acts as a barricade between the settlement and any who would attempt to attack the inhabitants from the outside. Behind the wall, past the many makeshift buildings, is one of the small mountain peaks of this small mountain range.

It isn't long before the large wooden gates open before the caravan, and they proceed to go inside.

Once inside, the gates close behind them, and Shara can't help but feel like a trapped rodent inside of a trap. Her body muscles tense up and it takes her a few moments to climb down from her black pony. Not forgetting what Dwalin had told her upon their approach, Shara made sure that she climbed down on the right side of her pony versus the left side. That way she can be next to Dwalin as they begin to untie their small traveling packs from behind their saddles.

With their small packs now hanging over their shoulders Shara, Dwalin, and the rest of the small band of dwarves begins to see their ponies to a nearby stable, and hopefully find themselves an inn to stay overnight.

"Come on, lass," Dwalin says as they finish placing their ponies into the stalls of the stable. "I suggest we find a room to share for the night. I don't want ya sleeping in a room by yourself tonight. We should be leavin' in the mornin' with a new contract for work, hopefully."

"As long as the room comes with a bath, because we smell horrible." Shara teases with a big grin on her face.

"Aye, using only streams to bathe in for three weeks doesn't get one as clean as a proper bath does."

Both of them have been wearing the same set of traveling clothes for the past three weeks. Where Dwalin's traveling clothes are in different shades of brown, Shara's traveling clothes are navy blue under tunic, dark burgundy over vest, and dark brown pants, boots, and cloak. Even her bindings for her chest are navy blue, and on numerous occasions has led dwarves and men to think that she was male instead of female.

With a last check on their ponies, Dwalin and Shara leave the stable and make their way deeper into the settlement. Sticking close to Dwalin's side, Shara allows her eyes to take in the many buildings that are alongside the main road. Between these large buildings there are plenty of alleyways that lead to unknown places beyond. Part of Shara wonders if the main buildings are mostly for show and what lies beyond them is where the trouble spots are.

Halfway up the main road, the pair come across a dwarf that they weren't expecting to see in this type of settlement.

"Thorin?" Dwalin says softly to himself before quickening his walk to reach his king.

Shara, keeps up with Dwalin as he moves through the small crowds of dwarves that are in the road. She too is at a loss as to why Thorin would be here, and she doesn't have to wait too long to hear why.

"Dwalin," Thorin says in greeting to his kinsman. "it is good to see you. Five years in a long time to be away from home, even for you."

"Aye. We've been stayin' busy." Dwalin answers before giving a small glance towards Shara.

"Lord Thorin." Shara says while not giving him a curtsey nor a bow in a show of respect.

"Shara. I'm surprised you brought her here with you, Dwalin. This is no place for a young, single dwarrowdam to be." Thorin sternly tells his friend.

"I wouldn't have done so if I had a choice, but Dain had us under contract to see that his caravan arrived here safely." Dwalin replies while trying hard not to make his hands turn into fists.

Thorin only gives Dwalin a nod of his head in understanding of the situation. He isn't pleased that his friend, who is the guardian of this young dam, has allowed her to travel with him to this place. However, Thorin makes a mental note to keep Shara out of harm's way while they are here.

"What brings you here, my lord?" Shara asks Thorin. She is curious to know what has caused the great Thorin Oakenshield to leave the Blue Mountains.

"Personal business that is none of your concern." Thorin replies with a growl before looking back at Dwalin. "Where are you planning on staying for the night?"

"Hoping to find a room at the local inn, which the two of us will be sharing. I know better than to leave Shara alone in this kind of place. Even if this is a fellow dwarf settlement, I wouldn't trust three quarters of the folks here."

"Agreed. Targyn has set aside a room for me at her inn & tavern, The Golden Nugget. I suggest you go there and inquire about a room with her. She may seem a bit prickly, but I can assure you that she'll not allow thieves into her establishment." Thorin suggests to Dwalin while keeping his eyes focused on Dwalin.

Thorin offer to lead the way, and the pair are quick to follow him to where the Golden Nugget is located. The place rests right along the main road, closer to where the mountain side is. It is a three story, wooden building that houses the tavern on the first floor and the inn on the second and third. Targyn doesn't mind giving a room for Dwalin and Shara to share, and she places the pair in the room next to Thorin's.

With their rooms seen to, Dwalin and Shara join Thorin in having an early dinner in the tavern. Targyn's spouse, Ronên, sees that to their food and drink. Each of them is given a bowl of a thick beef & vegetable stew, a half loaf of fresh bread, and a small bunch of the local grapes used for the winery. Thorin and Dwalin are given a pitcher of ale to split between them. Shara, however, is offered some of the local wine to drink with her meal.

At the completion of their meal, Thorin heads towards the mountain entrance that leads into the local lord's halls for a meeting. Shara and Dwalin, however, go in search of the local smithy to have their weapons sharpened properly. Having left the main road, the pair head down one of the smaller side roads to reach their destination.

Remembering how shifty the local smith is, Dwalin tells Shara to stay outside, but near the door, and not to wonder off. Holding a hand out, Dwalin watches as Shara places her main and secondary weapons, a pair of throwing axes and four daggers, in his hand. Knowing that the lass has a few more weapons hidden away upon her person, Dwalin heads into the shop.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Shara keeps her eyes open for any signs of trouble. After ten minutes of waiting, Shara notices that the evening light is fading into night. The sound of shuffling and quick footsteps echo out from one of the alleyways across the road from where she is standing. Moving slightly to get a better look down the alleyway, Shara can't help but let out a shocked gasp at what she sees.

Halfway down the alleyway is a group of five dwarves who are half shoving, half dragging a human girl with them. The girl looks to be around 16 in the age of men. She has a gray frock that stops mid-thigh, no shoes, and her wrists are bound to a leash that is attached to the girls' neck.

Never before has Shara seen something like this among her own people. Even during the dark days of Sauron conquering the lands of Middle Earth, Shara had never seen something her people have slaves or take slaves. Yet seeing her own race do something like this sends fire through her veins, and without realizing it, Shara has pulled out one of her hidden knives from her boots. Making sure not to lose sight of the group, Shara crosses the road and heads into the alleyway.

Moving as stealthily as possible, Shara keeps to the left side of the alleyway in an attempt to follow after the group. She comes to a stop just a few feet away from a corner that the group had turned at. Pulling a second knife out from her hair, which was holding her golden bronze hair away from her face in a bun, Shara mentally prepares herself for a fight. She inches closer to the corner when a loud, painful moan reaches her ears. This is followed by a few grunts and laughter. Knowing what is happening to the young woman, Shara can't stomach the sounds or the truth of what is happening. So Shara takes a deep breath before charging out of the shadowed alleyway.

The group of dwarves are startled by Shara's appearance as well as her attack. The closest of the dwarves falls to the ground dead without even realizing that her knife had lodged itself into his forehead. The second dwarf, who happened to be standing near the one who was killed first, is able to flee the area with no injury. The third dwarf isn't so luck as he finds himself having to draw one of his own weapons to block Shara's knife from contacting his body. Even with his own short sword drawn, the dwarf is having a hard time keeping up with Shara's fast movements. The fourth dwarf has moved away from the fifth dwarf and the human girl, and has pulled out his own sword from the scabbard on his back.

Trying hard to stay in constant movement, Shara has lost her focus on her surroundings. Focusing more on the dwarf in front of her, Shara doesn't see the fourth dwarf coming till the swish of a blade moving through the air reaches her ears. Cursing at herself internally, she is able to judge the correct path of the blade and move in the opposite direction from where it was coming from. With this lapse, and changing of her focus, has allowed the third dwarf to wrap a muscular arm around her waist.

Feeling her feet lift off of the ground, Shara lets out a snarl before kicking her legs in an attempt to make contact with the dwarf behind her. She continues fighting and plunges her remaining knife into the arm that holds her. This causes the dwarf to yell out in and immediately release Shara from his hold with the knife still in his arm.

All of the commotion has caused the fifth dwarf to end his violation of the human girl, and seeing that his two fellow cohorts are battling a well-trained dam, he decides to end things. Pulling a dagger from his waist, he slits the girls' throat before tossing the dagger at Shara. His dagger flied true and wedges itself into the back of her thigh. This causes Shara to yell out in pain and her right leg buckles, sending her to the ground.

Before Shara can reach behind her to pull out the dagger, the fourth dwarf grabs a fistful of her hair and gives it a sharp tug. This causes her body to fall to the left and her hands reach up to take hold of the dwarf's wrists. With Shara only being partially subdued, the third dwarf pulls out the dagger from Shara's thigh. Before he can use the dagger to cause any other harm, the sound of several heavy footsteps echo into the dead-end alleyway.

Suddenly several sentries, who were patrolling the roads, rush into the area and begin yelling. What follows is mass chaos as the three dwarves drop their weapons, and the one relinquishes his hold of Shara's hair. The three dwarrows and Shara taken into custody and escorted out of the alleyway. From there they are taken towards the mountain, where they will receive their chance to explain themselves before going to the dungeons.

Shara, who is stumbling as she walks, isn't really focusing on where she is being taken. She's more concerned about getting her wound taken care of and dressed. Yet, by the looks of the sentries, getting her wound treated isn't going to be happening any time soon. The sound of a door opening brings Shara's attention back to what is going on around her. Before she can take stock of her surroundings, one of the sentries takes hold of her upper arm and nearly drags her towards the right end of the line that has been made with the other three dwarves. Then she is shoved towards the ground as a pair of footsteps enters the room.

Looking up, through her hair, Shara notices a familiar looking dwarf standing before the line-up. Thorin Oakenshield, dressed in his signature blue and black outfit that he wears when not in council meetings in the Blue Mountains. She can see, by the look upon his face, that he is surprised to see her. What's even worse, is that Shara can see in his eyes that Thorin is calculating something. Hopefully it is a way to help defend her against whatever is about to happen.

"What is this?" The red-haired, regally dressed dwarf asks as he moves to stand closer towards them.

"If I may, my lord." A voice says as dwarf, the one who fled the scene earlier, makes his way around where his friends are kneeling.

His blonde hair has been recently braided, and quickly by Shara's account. He has also added a long, green, billowing cloak to over top of his black outfit. Several rings adorn his hands, and a gold pendant hangs about his neck.

The red-haired dwarf, who Shara assumes is the infamous ruler of this settlement, gestures for the dwarf to continue.

"My name is Gruìn and I was conducting business with these dwarrow here when we were attacked. This wayward dam interfered in our business transaction, which has cost me my wares. I ask for retribution in the form of payment, my lord."

"Business! Your business was raping a human girl!" Shara shouts out in anger, locking eyes with Gruìn.

"Silence!" the red-haired ruler yells at Shara before backhanding her across the face with his left hand. "You will only speak when spoken to. This is my settlement and my rules will be followed, lass."

The ruler then turns to Gruìn and addresses him again. "I will agree with your terms, Gruìn. The dam will pay you what you are owed. What is the amount?"

"One thousand gold coins, my lord."

Grabbing hold of Shara's chin, the lord of the settlement forces Shara to look up at him. "Will you be able to pay? Answer."

"No." Shara growls out at dwarf holding her chin.

"Very well," The red-haired ruler says before releasing Shara's chin. Then he looks over at Gruìn. "She will become your servant till her debt is repaid."

Hearing those words causes Shara to let out a gasp, and before she can even say one word someone else speaks.

"Wait." Thorin sternly says loud enough for it to echo off the rock walls of the room.

The red-haired ruler turns to watch as Thorin approaches where the dam is kneeling. Seeing the head of the Longbeard clan placing himself in front of the dam, almost in a protective manner, causes the dwarrow to wonder.

"Are you questioning my judgement on this matter, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I am, Nagmar. I will also remind you that I am the direct descendant of Durin the Deathless, which places me above yourself among out people." Thorin answers with a neutral look upon his face and his hands held behind his back.

"I recognize your lineage, though I shall remind you, that this is not Erebor nor is it your settlement. This is my settlement, and I am the one to pass judgement over those who are in it." Nagmar snarls at Thorin while approaching him.

"Not if she hails from the Blue Mountains, my people, which she does." Thorin counter back while keeping his eyes staring right into Nagmar's.

"Really? And just who is she, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Her name is Shara, daughter of Dwalin, son of Fundin. She also happens to be my betrothed." Thorin states with such honesty in his voice that it causes Shara to gasp in shock.

Nagmar scrutinizes Thorin's face, looking for any hint of possible falsity to the statement. However, seeing none there causes Nagmar to become frustrated. For the dam, Shara, was a beauty and he would surely pay Gruìn handsomely for a night with her. Knowing that he has no other choice, Nagmar concedes to Thorin's request. Yet he will not do so quietly and lets out a belly rolling laugh.

"You sly dog, Thorin." Nagmar continues to laugh with a grin on his face. "The lass looks as if she's just reach the age of maturity. You're double her age if this is the case, Thorin. I never took you for one who likes his conquests so young."

Thorin grinds his teeth in anger over Nagmar's false comments about him. Nor does he like the way Nagmar is now leering at Shara with lust filled interest. It takes all of his self-control not to draw a blade against this lesser known ruler. It only takes Nagmar a minute before gesturing the sentry who is holding Shara to release the dam. Then he addresses Thorin again.

"I suggest you take your intended and see to her injury. Perhaps if you taught her where her place is; and kept her locked away in your bedroom, she wouldn't cause you so much trouble. I assume that you'll be paying Gruìn what he is owed for the loss of his merchandise?" Nagmar says to Thorin while watching the raven-haired dwarf help the dam to her feet.

"He'll get what he is due. Though a thousand gold coins seem pretty high for a human slave girl." Thorin says as he quickly lifts Shara into his arms, making sure that his arm pressed against her injured thigh.

"She was pretty, and many enjoy the company of an inexperienced girl in their bed." Gruìn says with a smug grin at Thorin. "Though, I am sure you'd agree if you've truly taken such a young dam to wife."

"Unlike you, Gruìn, I respect females and would do nothing to dishonor them or their families. I still hold true to the dwarven code of protecting females, unlike yourself." Thorin retorts, letting his anger vibrate with his words before turning his back to Gruìn and Nagmar. "Not a piece more than two hundred and fifty gold coins will I pay."

Being as careful as he can with Shara in his arms, Thorin leaves the room and makes his way out into the hallway that will lead them out of the mountain. Neither one of them says a word as Thorin carries her all the way back to the tavern & inn. It isn't till Thorin uses the back entrance, that is closer to the stairs that lead up to the second and third floor that Shara speaks.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Thorin gruffly replies as he begins to head up the stairs.

"Why did you tell that dwarf that I was your intended? Couldn't you have said something else?" Shara growls out as Thorin begins to head down the hallway towards the rooms.

"It was the only way to guarantee your immediate release and keep you from Gruìn's clutches. He'd have sold you off to the highest bidder, and your two guardians would never see you again." Thorin says as he walks past the door that leads to Shara and Dwalins' room.

It isn't lost on Shara that Thorin has passed the door to her room, and she soon finds herself inside of Thorin's room instead.

"What are you doing? My room is next door."

Setting Shara down onto the bed, Thorin quickly begins to pull together items from around the room that will aide in taking care of Shara's wound. As he does this, he answers her question.

"I would return you to your original room, however, I wouldn't put it past Nagmar to send several of his shadows to make sure that I didn't lie to him to secure your release. This means you and I will be sharing this room for the night."

Thorin walks back over to the bed with a bowl of water and two towels. He places the bowl on the small table that sits next to the two-person bed. One of the towels is placed next to the bowel while the other is being torn into several pieces by Thorin.

"You'll need to take off your trousers so that your injury can be attended to." Thorin tells Shara as he places one of the pieces into the water to soak.

"Excuse me?" Shara says, her cheeks turn a bright shade of red at Thorin's request.

"You heard me, Shara. The only way your injury can be seen to is for you to remove your trousers. Or do you want to risk infection and possible death."

With a deep breath, Shara begins to slowly remove her trousers with shaking hands. She doesn't understand why she is so nervous. There had been plenty of times, in her past, where she had old injuries tended to in mixed company. Yet being here with Thorin, alone, leaves Shara feeling unsettled. Moving to the edge of the bed, carefully, Shara lets her trousers slip to the floor with a resounding thud.

Thorin, having her the thud, turns around to face Shara and he has to remind himself to keep his eyes from wondering over Shara's legs. Swallowing a lump that had grown in his throat, Thorin has to mentally shake himself out of his stupor.

"I'll need you to lay on your stomach so that the wound can be seen to properly." Thorin suggests in a voice that is lower than normal.

Shara nods her head in agreement, and quickly does as Thorin suggests. She lays across the width of the bed, but not before taking hold of one of the pillows. She wraps her arms around the pillow and rests her chin upon it. She takes in a gasp as she feels one of Thorin's hands push the bottom of her tunic and vest up towards the lower side of her bottom. This is followed by that same hand settling just above the injury before something wet contacts her blood covered thigh.

"The wound doesn't appear to be infected, but it is deep enough that you'll be needing stitches." Thorin calmly tells Shara after cleaning the trail of blood that goes from her thigh to her ankle.

"Then you'd best get a healer." Shara hisses out as a sharp stinging pain shouts through her thigh.

"I will send someone else to bring you a healer. Like I've already told you, Nagmar will have eyes placed upon this establishment and on both of us. We have to keep up the appearance of being betrothed if you want to keep your freedom." Thorin says, leaving an ale soaked cloth over the wound.

Leaning back towards another short table on the opposite side of the bed, Thorin reaches to take hold of the mug of ale and offers it to Shara.

"You should drink this to help numb the pain."

"I'll be fine without it, Thorin." Shara growls out as the alcohol from the ale seeps deeper into her wound.

"Very well. Have it your way then." Thorin replies and placed the mug of ale back. "I'll step out for a moment to have Targyn call for a healer. I suggest you don't move till the healer arrives."

Thorin steps out of the room, but places himself just outside the door. This leaves Shara frustrated that Thorin hadn't thought to go ahead and bind her wound. Preferably she'd rather be wearing something other than what she is currently wearing. So, minding her wound, Shara carefully begins the complicated process of undressing. She is able to remove her vest and her tunic, which leaves her in only her chest bindings and under cloth. At this point, Shara comes to the realization that there is nothing for her to change into, and uses the blankets from the bed to cover herself while leaving her injury uncovered.

After a few minutes pass Thorin returns to the room and takes note of Shara's removal of her clothes. He tries not to focus on the barely clothed dam in his bed, though injured. This leaves the pair in uncomfortable silence for a time as they wait for the healer to arrive.

"So how do you know Nagmar?" Shara asks, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Thorin decides to move the small wooden chair away from the fireplace, where he had been sitting, and places it next to the bed where Shara's head is. He sits down again before answering her question.

"We met at the Battle of Azanulbizar. Nagmar is the youngest son of Lord Navir of the Grey Mountains. Navir, Nagmar, and Rimar came when my grandfather called for the dwarves to march upon Moria. Navir was killed in battle, which placed his oldest son, Rimar, to take his place as Lord of the Grey Mountain settlements. Unlike Rimar, Nagmar had always wanted to rule over the Grey Mountains. However, none of the council members or people of the Grey Mountains would back Nagmar if he attempted to go against his brother. So Nagmar went after his young niece instead, and there was a scandal by his deeds. Rimar, having no other choice, banished his younger brother. However, when Nagmar left, several of his followers left with him. They traveled here and made this settlement, which trades with more of the questionable folk from the world of Men and Dwarves. Slave trading, thievery, mercenary killings, and all other types of questionable business is only part of what makes the wealth for Fîrgeä. The rest of it comes from its black-market dealings in knowledge and weaponry."

"Then how did you come to be here then, and why would your cousin from the Iron Hills send supplies to Nagmar if he is so dishonorable?" Shara asks, curious about why such honorable dwarves would ever seek something from such a dishonorable dwarf.

"That business is my own." Thorin growls out in a quick flash of anger. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had come to seek answers about the whereabouts of his missing father, Thrain.

Before Shara can ask any more questions, a knock at the door pulls their attention to it. Thorin quickly goes to see to the door and Shara tries her hardest to think back to every story she had ever heard from her grandfather or her uncle's lips. As a child in Dain's court for the kingdom of Erebor, she had never heard of a dwarven settlement in these parts, or anywhere, that was ran by such an unsavory ruler. However, in her time the Firebeard clan was known for harboring secrets and keeping them well hidden from the other dwarf clans. So it wouldn't surprise her much if that was the reason why she had never heard of such a place before now.

Shara, having been so wrapped up in her thoughts, had missed the healer entering the room and checking her wound. It wasn't until a sharp pain from her wound caused Shara to return from her thoughts.

"You could have warned me!" Shara screeches out in pain as the healer continues to clean her wound better than Thorin did.

"We did," Thorin says to Shara from next to the female healer/midwife, Toli. "You just weren't paying attention."

"My lord, I suggest you distract her while I stitch this wound close." Toli tells Thorin with a scowl on her face.

The healer/midwife had seen many scenes like this before. The dwarrow worrying over his dam if injured or birthing their bairn. Oh yes, this plump dam with brown and silver hair had seen many scenes just like this. However, since having been approached by Nagmar's youngest protégé spy, she is taking in every movement and gesture between the heir of Durin and this young dam, who is supposedly his betrothed. Keeping her dark brown eyes on Thorin as he makes his way over to the other side of the bed, Toli notes that perhaps there is something between the two.

Slowly Toli begins her stitching upon the wounded dam and keeps her ears open to whatever might be said between the pain. Thorin whispers to Shara as she moans, groans, and lets out a few small screams, thought Toli notices that it isn't the type of coddling words that a lover may say to his distressed partner. It is words that would be whispered to a fellow comrade in arms. Yet, there is some emotion to Thorin's words. That is another piece of information Toli will keep in mind when she tells Nagmar's spy, Nori, about what she has witnessed.

For the heir of Durin to become enthralled with a dam, as young as she is, could cause a scandal larger than Nagmar's. Especially given that the heir is twice as old as the dam, and if they are trying to keep it hidden. Of course, Thorin would try to treat her as a fellow battle comrade, that way no one would realize his true feelings for the dam.

'Interesting.' Toli thinks to herself as she finishes up closing the wound. 'I may be able to get more gold out of this deal with Nagmar than what I thought.'

Once the last stitch had been tied off, Toli wraps a bandage and bindings around Shara's thigh before taking her leave of the pair.

With the door closing behind the healer, Thorin notes that Shara hadn't passed out during the procedure. It's just another thing to add to the list of things that Thorin can't figure out about her. Tucking this little piece of information away in his mind, he notices that Shara's hands are still holding on to his own and that they are shaking.

"Do you need anything, Shara?" Thorin whispers to her while giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Perhaps some ale?" Shara manages to say between clenched teeth.

Thorin, knowing that Shara won't be able to manage sitting up on her own with so much pain coursing through her body, gently helps her move up the bed so that she can rest against the rest of the pillows. Making sure that she is comfortable lying upon the pillows, that Thorin had quickly made into a pile for her, he brings the mug of warm ale to her lips. This causes the dam to give Thorin a scowl.

"I'm perfectly able to hold the mug myself, Thorin." Shara growls out, half in pain and half in frustration.

"I know, but you need to rest and recover for now." Thorin tells her with some irritation towards her for trying to save face.

"Fine. If you insist." Shara sighs out before allowing Thorin to tilt the mug so that she may take a sip of the ale.

Shara takes three long sips of the ale before she turns her head away from the offered mug. Lowering herself back on to the pile of pillows, Shara closes her eyes and feels herself begin to drift off to sleep. Just before sleep takes her into its dark embrace, Shara feels the mattress of the bed shift next to her and the covers that were partially over her moving to cover her up fully.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter gave me a bit of a rough time while writing, but I survived it. It's a long chapter, but it'll keep you all happy till I am able to post another chapter in November. By the way, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Those reviews really helped me get out of a funk that I found myself in before and after my surgery. So thank you.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

In the early dawn, just as the sky has begun to lighten, Thorin is roused from his sleep by a constant, gentle pounding on the door of his room. Opening his deep blue eyes, Thorin is met with a sight that he has only dreamt about for the last five years. A head full of golden bronze hair is lying upon the same large pillow as his own dark-haired head. Lifting his head carefully, Thorin realizes that at some point during the night, their sleeping bodies had sought each other out. That would explain why his right arm is lying across Shara's left side, and their legs being tangled together.

The pounding on the door becomes louder, and Thorin quickly removes himself from Shara and the bed. While heading towards the locked door, Thorin quickly pulls on a fresh pair of trousers that he had laid out before going to sleep last night. He had only gone to bed with his night shirt and small clothes, and the last thing Thorin wants to do is answer the door in his sleep clothes.

With his clean trousers on, Thorin gently slides the locking bolt free and only opens the door wide enough to see who is pounding on it.

"Where is she?" Dwalin growls out at Thorin before shoving the door open so that he can enter the room.

"Dwalin." Thorin says softly as he watches his battle brother stare at the bed.

Dwalin, seeing Shara's still sleeping form in the bed and seeing her bare arm and shoulder lying over the wool blanket that covers her form, can't help the fury that has begun to course through his veins. He turns his whole body away from the bed and gives Thorin a hard stare.

"Ya best explain yourself, Thorin. You may be my king, but I am that lass's _**adad**_ and I will defend her honor. Even if it means beating my king to a bloody pulp." Dwalin snarls out in a deadly tone which can easily convey his displeasure about the situation.

Thorin lets out a sigh before explaining what all happened the night before. He told Dwalin of what Shara had seen and what she had gotten involved with. Then Thorin explained how Shara was brought before Nagmar and Gruìn was attempting to add Shara to his hordes of female trafficking and sex slaves. It was the next part which had Thorin feeling nervous about telling Dwalin what he had done to protect Shara from such a fate.

"So, to save Shara from falling into that filth's hands, ya told a lie about the two of ya being betrothed." Dwalin scoffs and begins to shake his head. "And here I thought Kili was the reckless one in your family."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks softly, looking over towards the bed to make sure that Shara was still asleep before looking back at Dwalin.

"Did it not occur to ya that this lie could make its way back to the Blue Mountains, Thorin? This settlement may be of ill repute, but enough of our folk and men folk pass through here. If word got out about this incident and how ya proclaimed her as yours, it would cause a scandal among our kin. Especially when Balin had already announced that ya were courting Dain's sister."

"I never took you for a politician, Dwalin." Thorin chuckles out softly.

"That's Balin's job, but I know enough to put two and two together. As I said, if word of this got out, it could harm the Blue Mountains. It would also cause bad blood between yourself and Dain. The disrespect and dishonor ya would place upon Lady Davia. I can keep my dwarrow from saying anything about this, but ya won't be able to keep a traveler silent."

"I know, Dwalin, and I thank you for your discretion in this matter."

Dwalin looked over at Shara's sleeping form before speaking again.

"If ya were anyone else, besides my king, I would have taken my blade to ya. Made ya a eunuch for compromising my lass's honor." Dwalin says before turning to look Thorin right in the eyes. "If this damages her honor or reputation back at home, I will personally give ya one hell of a beating."

"I'll hold you to it, my friend." Thorin says, accepting the future punishment that may or may not come. "I have a few things to retrieve before we leave today. You all will be coming back with me to the Blue Mountains. Not only would it make the lie more believable, but Balin misses you and Shara."

"Agreed. Though I suspect Dis and her lads are also missing Shara as well." Dwalin states with a raised eyebrow at Thorin.

"Aye. Kili is the most vocal about missing her. Though he'd deny it, but I think he sees Shara as an older playmate." Thorin tells Dwalin before changing out of his night shirt and putting on a clean traveling shirt and vest.

With his task complete, Thorin leaves Dwalin alone with Shara in the room. He has some last-minute business to attend to before he can leave. One of the things Thorin plans to deal with is the young spy, Nori. Perhaps Thorin could make it Nori's while to become his eyes and ears on Nagmar and this settlement.

Dwalin, having watched his friend leave the room, decides that he should wake the sleeping lass. Making his way over to the bed, Dwalin carefully reaches out and places a hand upon Shara's bare shoulder. Remembering that she has an injured thigh, he nudges her shoulder till a soft groan leaves her lips.

"Time to wake, lass. We need to get our things in order so that we can leave here as soon as Thorin is ready."

Shara, having slept through Dwalin's arrival and Thorin's departure, jerks awake as the memories of the night before enters her mind. Moving a bit too quickly, Shara bolts up and out of the bed while keeping the wool blanket pulled up to cover the front of her body. Hearing laughter coming from the opposite side of the room, Shara gives her guardian a deadly glare.

"What the hell! Can't you wake people up properly?" Shara yells out at the laughing dwarf.

"Oh lass, ya were sleeping too soundly to be woken by anything else. Though I must ask," Dwalin chuckles out before turning his voice into a serious tone. "what are ya doin' in Thorin's bed?"

Shara's face loses its red color and goes pale at having been caught, by Dwalin, sharing a bed with their king. Her trepidation is short lived as Dwalin, yet again, breaks out into laughter.

"Not to worry, lassie. Thorin explained what happened last night. Though I am astounded that ya had not remembered what I had warned ya about. Ya went off on your own, knowing full well that this isn't the kind of place to be doing that in." Dwalin says while heading towards the door. "I'll go bring ya some clothes to change into. Can't have ya leaving the room in just your underthings. Too many tongues would be wagging and that kind of information would be highly sought after by ill-wishing folk."

Shara only had to wait a few minutes before Dwalin reentered the room with a clean, fresh pair of clothes for his ward. With his back turned, Shara was able to get dressed without much difficulty, after checking her bandaged injury.

Fully dressed, in her grey traveling tunic; black trousers; navy blue vest; and black boots, Shara and Dwalin leave the room. They have a light breakfast down in the tavern before heading back up to their shared room to pack their things. With their task complete, Dwalin and Shara take their things down to their ponies, which a fellow member of their group had readied for them.

Their group only had to wait a half hour before Thorin arrived, with his pony. From there, the group headed out only an hour after the sun had risen fully above the horizon. After passing the out edge and gate of the settlement, they had their ponies go from a slow trot to a gallop. Thorin and Dwalin wanted to put as much distance between the group and the unsavory settlement. It would take them almost a month before they would reach their home.

 **Three years later…**

Shara is lying up against her headboard with a book in her hands. Reading softly from the book, Shara can feel two smaller bodies cuddling up to both sides of her body. Even though she is still dressed in her forest green day dress, while her two charges are dressed for bed, she couldn't say no to a bedtime story or a cuddle.

Ever since her return to the Blue Mountains three years earlier, Shara had found it comical that Kili and Fili always requested to spend time with her every single day. At first, Dis had been more than pleased to indulge her two lads, but as it became more apparent that Shara would no longer be traveling with Dwalin, Dis had tried to lower the amount of time the three of them would spend together.

So, it had come as a surprise to Shara when Dis arrived, with the lads in tow, just after supper to ask Shara to watch them. Though it was late, Shara didn't refuse the lady and when Shara asked after an explanation Dis only responded that her dolt of a _**nadad**_ has the council in an uproar. Then Dis had left the home, in a hurry, without even saying a goodbye to Fili and Kili.

Shara tried her hardest to entertain the lads, but as time passed Shara realized that she might as well get Fili and Kili started into their bedtime routine. So, she had them wash which Fili was quick to comply but Kili had put up a fight against. Once they were clean and dressed in spare night shirts, that Balin had kept around, Shara had them climb into her new, two person sized bed. It was as she was tucking them in and making sure that each of them had equal amounts of blankets covering them, that Kili had requested a bedtime story. Cursing Kili's pout in her mind, Shara had discovered that upon returning to the Blue Mountains she couldn't refuse him, and had went over to her shelves to pick up a book. It was a book that had short stories for children.

"And so Durin the Deathless was granted by Mahal the chance of being reborn whenever his creations were in desperate need." Shara says before looking away from the page.

To her right, Fili was already asleep and breathing heavily. Even though his head was on the pillow, and facing away from her, his back was pressed against her side. Unlike his _**nadadith**_ , Fili wasn't as open with his emotions, even if he is scared.

Shara allows a smile to appear before turning her head to the left. There she was met with a wide-eyed Kili looking up at her. Unlike Fili, Kili had nearly his whole body pressed against Shara's with his head resting against the side of her corset bound breast.

"Why aren't you asleep, Kee?" Shara whispers so that she doesn't wake Fili.

"I don't want to sleep." Kili says while nuzzling his head harder into her corseted chest.

"Why not? It is past your bedtime. Are you worried about your _**amad**_?"

"I'm not worried about _**amad**_."

"Then what is bothering you so that it is causing you to fear going to sleep?"

Kili turns his face into Shara and mumbles out his response. This causes Shara to chuckle softly at Kili's attempts to hide himself from her. However, Shara gently closes the book, sets it down in her lap, and runs her left hand through his raven hair.

"Can you please repeat what you said while not pressing your face into me?" Shara whispers soothingly before placing a kiss on the crown of Kili's head.

Pulling his face away from Shara, Kili's shimmering brown eyes look up at her in worry.

"I don't want you to go away again." Kili finally mumbles out as the beginnings of tears start to fall down his cheeks.

Shara quickly brushes a few of the tears away from Kili's face before speaking to him.

"I'm not planning on going away, Kili. Not for a while." Shara pulls Kili in for a side hug, and tries her best to ease his fears.

"But the council will send you away. I heard the messenger tell _**amad**_ when he came to fetch her." Kili whimpers out as he wraps his small arm around Shara's waist.

"Then that messenger was mistaken. No one can send me away from here. It's my home and Balin would never allow me to leave unless it was my choice to leave."

Shara keeps Kili in their side hug until the lad falls asleep, which only takes a quarter of an hour. With Kili's body going limp in his sleep, Shara carefully lays his head upon a pillow. Moving as slowly as she dares, Shara is able to climb off of the bed and gives each of the young princes a kiss on their heads. Satisfied that they are warm enough in her bed, Shara leaves her bedroom.

After walking down a very short hallway, Shara enters the large sitting room and kitchenette that is the main living space for Balin's home here in the mountain. Unlike the wooden home, that Shara had first lived in with the two brothers, this home within the mountains felt more spacious and private to Shara. Especially when Balin now has a dedicated office that wasn't within his own home.

Walking over to the roaring fire, within the fireplace, Shara proceeds to pick up her knitted shawl from her chair and wrap it around herself. Sitting down in her oak carved chair, Shara continues on sharpening her ever-growing cash of throwing knives and daggers. When Dis had arrived with the princes, Shara had just begun to clean them and had to stop so that she could keep an eye on the princes.

After an hour of sharpening her weapons, Shara's attention is drawn away from her task by the approach of two loud voices, and very familiar voices. Just as she sets down her oldest dagger and whetstone, the front door opens to allow Balin, Dis, and Thorin into the home.

"Shhhh." Shara growls at them as she hurries over to the three of them. "You'll wake the princes if you keep this level of noise up."

Dis nods at Shara before heading towards Shara's bedroom to check on her sons. This leaves Balin and Thorin with Shara, who has noticed that Thorin isn't willing to look at her. This is something that isn't how Thorin normally behaves around her.

"What's happened?" Shara asks Balin, knowing that her other guardian will tell her.

"They know." Thorin growls out as his hands clench into fists at his sides.

"Know what?"

"About Thorin claiming you as his betrothed in Fîrgeä. It would seem that Nagmar, while entertaining a small group from the White Mountains, let it slip that Thorin had found himself a dam. A dam who is under the age of majority, that other dwarrow clans see as being the age of 70, for a marriage to take place. And had shared a bed with said dam after being seen by a healer and practically wearing nothing." Balin grumbles out as he begins to pace the floor.

"What's this mean?" Shara asks, looking from Balin to Thorin and then back to Balin. She knows that something bad will come of this, but isn't sure of just how bad it'll be.

"It means that the council has gotten wind of it, and wishes to investigate the rumors to find out if it is true. However, someone's temper got the better of him when they announced their wish for an investigation and to confine you to our quarters till after it is completed. So now they know that it is true, even if it was a lie to protect you." Balin stated with very apparent hostility in his voice.

"Okay. I mean, I figured that it would eventually come to light and..." Shara had spoken before finding herself cut off by Thorin's loud voice.

"Okay!" Thorin roars in frustration at hearing and seeing Shara's lack of care about what it all means. "Don't you understand what this means?!"

Thorin marches over to take hold of Shara's shoulders and his face is leaning towards hers as he continues on explaining.

"Now that the council is aware of this there will be a scandal so large that our settlement, our people would be facing the end of all trade with other dwarf settlements. The line of Durin faces ruin."

"It's not just the line of Durin that faces ruin, Thorin." Balin states as he pushes himself to separate his king from his ward. "Shara's reputation and honor will be ruined once word spreads here and in other dwarrow kingdoms. Any political match that could have been made to strengthen ties to the Blue Mountains will be destroyed, and that is what the council was hoping to use Shara for. And as for your courtship with Lady Davia of the Iron Hills, it'll have to end now if it to keep this scandal from following her back to the Iron Hills."

"If I send her back, her family and all of the Iron Hills will see it as an insult to their clan." Thorin states before letting out a sigh.

Slowly, the king makes his way over to the nearest chair and just about collapses into it. He places his face into his hands before sliding them up and through his hair.

"I've made a mess of things." Thorin says in defeat as he brings his hands to his knees and leans forwards as if about to say a prayer.

"No." Shara announces before coming to kneel in front of Thorin. She takes his hands into her own and tries to make eye contact with him. "If anyone made a mess of things, it was me. I shouldn't have left Dwalin's side, or followed those dwarrow into the alleys, or even if I had walked away and gone back to Dwalin instead."

"No, it isn't your fault, Shara." Thorin says quickly, gently squeezing her small hands with his larger ones. "If you hadn't tried to stop them that human girl would have lived a life full of pain and suffering at the hands of others. It anyone is to blame it is I. As king, I should have had someone else in the room with us as a chaperone. If there is anyone who should be dishonored it should be me."

Shara and Thorin stare at each other as if there is no one else around, and this has Balin's mind thinking. The way the two of them were acting and behaving over this, Balin would swear that they were just like any other rulers on Middle Earth. Even though they still haven't learned about Shara's true parentage or lineage, she has all the makings of a Queen.

"There is a possible solution that would ease the severity of such a scandal." Balin says to the pair. He is even surprising himself at what he is possibly proposing.

Both Shara and Thorin startle and let go of each other's hands as they finally realize that Balin was still in the room. Thorin gets up from the chair while Shara quickly rises to move out of his way.

"And what would that be?" Thorin asks fearfully. He is hoping that Balin isn't going to suggest that he marry Davia.

Balin takes a deep breath and begins to tell them of the solution.

"It's possible that we make it known that there was a contract of betrothal between you two that wouldn't be valid until her seventieth year of life. It has been done in the past, where two youths were found in a compromising position and their parents sought a way to keep the lass from being dishonored. If the betrothed pair no longer wished to seek a courtship or marriage upon reaching majority, then the contract would be void."

"Would the council believe it if this was the route we take to keep scandal to a minimum?" Thorin asks as he approaches Balin.

"I'd need to make it look authentic enough to show that you both had agreed to a contracted betrothal before any of this took place." Balin replies, but shifts his gaze over to Shara. "Which means it'll be dated from around her sixtieth birthday. That should suffice enough to make it plausible and authentic enough for the council to consider. But there is still one problem."

"What?" Thorin asks Balin.

"Your courting of Lady Davia." Shara says softly as she approaches the two dwarrow. "If this document is dated from before your courtship, and kept it from her, it would appear that you were dishonest towards her. But if you renounce the document, to keep the courtship of Lady Davia, then it would appear that you have broken the agreement."

Balin gives Shara a soft smile at how she has come to the same conclusion as he did. Since her return, he had been teaching her diplomacy and political maneuvering, which is now showing itself with her words.

"So again, a scandal. Is there no way to avoid it all?" Thorin mumbles to himself as he turns and leaves the residence.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Shara asks as she feels the need to follow after Thorin.

"No. This is something that he must face and choose what solution he deems necessary." Balin huffs out in a loud sigh. "I never thought I'd see the day when such a scandal would take place, that was bigger than King Thor's fall to the dragon sickness."

"Dragon sickness?" Shara asks as she follows Balin, who had made his way over to his own chair by the fireplace.

"Yes." Balin says as he watches Shara sit down in her own chair, looking like a young dwarfling eager for a story. "When Thror began his fall into the sickness, there was a rumor that he was jealous of his son, Thrain, for having such a beauty for a wife. No one took the rumor seriously till after Thrain had left to go on a war campaign against a large pack of orcs that had been harassing the Iron Hills. It was said that during Thrain's absence that Thror had cornered his son's wife, the Lady Raìka, and raped her. It was only after Thrain had returned that the Lady Raìka told him of her being with child. Many believed that the bairn belonged to Thror, which fueled many into repeating the rumor. It was only after the bairn's birth did the rumor cease."

"How?" Shara asks sheepishly.

Balin lets out a chuckle before answering. "Because dwarf bairns take roughly six to seven months to grow before being born. Thorin was born four months after Thrain's return. Which means Lady Raìka was already with child before Thrain left Erebor."

"Thorin." Shara stutters out in surprise.

"Oh yes. After Thrain caught wind of the rumors, he never left the mountain long enough for anyone to question the legitimacy of his heirs. I only learned of it after my own _**amad**_ returned from the Lady Raìka's deathbed, which came out due to complications of childbirth. Four years after Dis's birth the Lady Raìka became with child, but the bairn was still born and Thorin's _**amad**_ died shortly after."

Shara, rendered speechless by Balin's story, doesn't stay seated for long. Moving quickly she gets up from her chair and hurries out the front door. The only thought that is running through her head is to find Thorin. Why? She isn't sure why she is looking for him, but something deep inside of her is pushing her onwards.

It doesn't take her long to find Thorin, though it does surprise her that she was even able to find him. Standing alone on a platform that is overlooking the smallest of the mining pits, Shara can tell by Thorin's stiff and rigid body posture that he came here to think. So, being respectful of that, Shara slowly makes her way over to him till she is standing next to him.

Thorin had heard the footsteps, but it was that growing feeling in his chest that had alerted him as to who was approaching. He waited till she was standing beside him before he addressed her.

"You followed me?" Thorin asks without looking at Shara.

"No. After Balin told me a very interesting story is when I left my home. I can't explain why I left, nor can I explain how it is that I found you." Shara hesitantly replies.

"Hhmm." Thorin grunts out, knowing exactly what Shara means by not being able to explain herself. "So what story did Balin tell you?"

"About a rumor that deals with a king, his son, and his son's wife."

"I'll need to be having a word with Balin about that story then." Thorin grumbles to himself before turning his head to look at Shara. "What is your take of the story?"

Shara lets out a breath before turning her whole body to face Thorin. "That it was a rumor that was easily quieted with the birth of an heir within a time that made the rumor appear false. As to if the king actually raped his son's wife, there is no proof to say if it did or didn't happen."

"Interesting that you seem more concerned with the possibility of rape then the rumor of the king and king's son's wife."

"I actually find it interesting that no one seemed concerned with the possible rape of their prince's wife. Especially if the king was implicated. Seriously, when did our people care more about the legitimacy of an heir than of the welfare of their dams? I remember my uncle and grandfather making it a point that dams were to be treated well, if not better than your average dwarrow. My grandfather and uncle would never had allowed any dwarrow to rape or traffic any female into sexual slavery. If there was rumor of it, the accused were investigated until the truth was uncovered." Shara says, not realizing that she has given out some information that had never before been told.

"Sounds like your grandfather and uncle were in charge of a settlement or kingdom themselves." Thorin says, hoping that Shara would continue to let slip any other information that she has been holding back for all these years.

Shara, coming to the realization that she had let slip some minor information about herself, flinches and starts to mentally berate herself for allowing such information to come to light.

Thorin notices that Shara is no longer paying him any attention, and if he is reading her body language correctly, she is having an internal berating of herself. He recognizes the posture well enough, since he too has done nearly the same thing himself on occasion. Seeing that Shara isn't going to let herself out of her internal talking down, Thorin decides to do something to pull her out of it. Not caring if anyone sees or catches them, Thorin moves so that he can take hold of Shara's face between his hands. Then he lowers his face towards hers and proceeds to kiss her.

Shara is startled out of her inner monologue by Thorin's kiss, and it only takes a second for her to respond to it. Letting herself focus on what is happening in the here and now, Shara allows her arms to make their way up Thorin's chest and wrap around his neck. Her actions seem to spurn Thorin onwards, and Shara finds herself opening her lips so that Thorin may deepen the never-ending kissing between them.

Neither one of them knows who made the first step, but they soon find that they have moved from where they were. Shara finds herself being pressed into a nearby wall by Thorin, but she can't bring herself to care. She even goes so far as to raise her left leg up as Thorin's right hand pushes its way up that same leg.

Suddenly, Shara feels Thorin's other hand leave her cheek and make its way down to her hips. This is followed by a quick movement upwards, and Shara finds herself pinned to the wall with Thorin holding her up off her feet by Thorin's hips pressing against hers. Any thoughts of protesting against what is happening leaves her mind as the feeling of Thorin's hand moves up her thigh and reaches the certain of her body. Then her mind begins to fill nothing but warmth and basic need.

Breaking free from their kissing, Thorin begins to leave a trail of kisses along Shara's jawline and down her throat. Hearing her gasping out in pleasure, and even whimpering out his name, as she gets closer to her own peak, has him wishing that they could do more than this. However, that would only fuel the fire of the scandal that the council is about to unleash upon them. In the back of his mind, he welcomes the idea of actually making the accusations real, but his sense of duty and honor hold him back.

Just as Shara is about to reach a glorious release, the sound of someone whistling brings her and Thorin out of their haze. Before the person can reach where they are, Thorin lowers Shara back to the ground and quickly gives her a passionate kiss.

"You should go, now. Before we are caught and more fuel is added to this possible scandal." Thorin whispers against her lips before backing away from her. Now that he can see her fully, Thorin realizes that if anyone were to see them together, then they would know that something is going on between them.

Shara knows better than to argue, especially when she knows that Thorin is right. If she were to be caught with him, looking like she currently is, then there would be hell to pay for the both of them. Moving as swiftly as possible, Shara leaves the area and heads back home.

Upon her return home, Shara finds that both Balin and Dis are talking in the sitting room and witness her current ruffled state.

"Shara?" Dis asks as she gets up from a chair and takes in Shara's appearance.

"Great _**Mahal**_ above. What happened to you lass?' Balin asks, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing. Just went for a run is all." Shara lies as she slowly makes her way towards the hallway which leads to her bedroom.

"And that damp spot on your skirt" Dis asks before Shara can get close enough to the hallway. "Kind of an interesting place to have a wet mark."

"And you're missing your shawl as well, Shara." Balin points out with a scowl.

Turning only her head, Shara replies to the pair. "I happened to run into a paid servant who was carrying a mug of ale. As for my shawl, it must have fallen off during my run."

Shara quickly hurries towards her bedroom to escape the questioning looks of Lady Dis and her guardian. Staying silent, she quickly retrieves her nightgown and heads towards her personal bathroom to change. Once in the bathroom, Shara looks at herself in the full-length mirror and notices a rather good sized wet mark upon the skirt of her dress.

"Shit."

Out in the sitting room, Balin and Dis had watched Shara leave and each were left wondering just what happened to Shara. Dis, having turned to look at Balin, gives him one of her infamous looks.

"What do you think happened?" Dis asks Balin, wondering what kind of thoughts Balin was having.

"I think she found Thorin and something has happened between them. Something that could possibly hinder his efforts at courting Lady Davia." Balin stated. "I just hope that they haven't done something that will lead to a physical representation of their indiscretion."

Dis lets out a snort before responding to Balin's suggestion. "You speak of a bairn. Thorin and Shara may have a slight infatuation with each other, but Thorin would never let it get that far. He knows that we need a strong political tie with the Iron Hills."

"I don't doubt that they are infatuated with each other. Nearly every member of the council can see it. But you know how Thorin can become fixated on things that all sense of duty gets put aside. Just look at what happened when he had heard that Nagmar had information pertaining to Thrain's disappearance. He up and left the same day he received word, which eventually led to him being there when Dwalin and Shara arrived several days later."

"So you believe that my _**nadad**_ is incapable of keeping himself in check when it comes to Shara?" Dis says to Balin with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Believe he is incapable, no. But do not forget how he behaved when the council spoke of sending her away to the White Mountains to marry a young lord even after hearing about what happened in Fîrgeä. He threatened physical harm to any of them who dared to send Shara away. That is reason enough to cause one to question just how close Thorin and Shara are. Even now, seeing physical evidence of a possible tryst between them upon my adopted _**nathith's**_ skirt makes me wonder if I should allow the council to send Shara away."

"You'd send her away? Truly?" Dis asks Balin.

"That won't be necessary." A female voice says as the front door opens.

A dwarrowdam, close in age to Dis, enters Balin's home. Her bright red hair is still in its elaborate braided style, and she is wearing her gold colored dinner dress. It is what is in her hands that causes Balin to let out an audible gulp.

"I believe this shawl belongs to your lass." Lady Davia says sternly to Balin while holding out Shara's knitted shawl to him. "I'd also like you to pass along a message to the council. I withdraw my hand from the courtship with Thorin. _**Mahal**_ knows that I have never held his interest, and I will not allow my husband to have a mistress."

"Davia." Dis says softly, hoping to possibly stop what is about to happen.

"Silence, Dis. My mind was made up well before this talk of a scandal was even brought forth to the council. In truth I had hoped that Thorin would seek me out for council about things, but he has never done so. And as I have just explained to Balin, Thorin has never given me the chance to touch his heart. He went through the motions that were expected of him by his people and the council. I could never tie myself to someone who will not let me in."

"What will you do now?" Balin asks carefully as he takes the shawl from Lady Davia.

"I have a document already written and signed by me to break the courtship agreement between Thorin and myself. All he needs to do is sign it." Lady Davia explains while trying to keep her face neutral of any emotion.

"How long have you had the written document?" Balin asks, wondering if what he is thinking is possible.

"A year ago I had it drawn up. If you wish, I'll even date it with that exact date so that once Thorin signs it, he may date it for a year ago. That should free up and possible scandal that could arise, but you were already thinking about this possibility weren't you, Balin." Lady Davia replies with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Indeed I was."

"You're willing to do this to keep a scandal to a minimum? Why?" Dis asks her cousin.

Lady Davia turns to look at Dis before answering her. "Because I don't want to see the Line of Durin to fall under heavy scrutiny by the other clans. It'd be just the thing that the Blacklocks would use to usurp the Longbeards as being the head of all the clans. I refuse to allow my _**amad's**_ clan to fall in disgrace because Nagmar is seeking to ruin Thorin and his claim upon Erebor. That weasel will do anything for power. Just look what he did to his own niece."

Both Dis and Balin is surprised that the Lady Davia is willing to help Thorin when he'd caused her such disrespect during their courtship.

"My thanks, cousin." Dis sincerely tells Davia, and gives her cousin a hug.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, I miss pulling pranks and blaming them on Dain." Davia says with a hearty chuckle as she returns Dis's hug. "I shall take my leave of you now. Tell Thorin that I will pray to _**Mahal**_ that he finds the one who was meant for him. Though, if what I had witnessed in the mines is a truth, then I believe he already has."

Lady Davia releases Dis from their embrace and leaves without looking back.

"Well it looks as if my _**nadad**_ owes Davia a rather large favor." Dis says with a sigh.

"I agree. However, he'll have to survive Dwalin's retribution for taking liberties with Shara that he shouldn't have. I'll have to look into getting a few herbs for Shara, to prevent any difficulties this month."

After saying this, Balin notices that Dis is giving him a look of disbelief. So he decides to elaborate on what it is that he is hinting at.

"You know how well I keep track of schedules for Thorin. Did you not think that I'd keep track of Shara's monthly cycles as well?"

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised that you know Shara's monthlies, or that you aren't willing to take Thorin to task about possibly compromising Shara's honor and disgracing her." Dis replies as she moves towards the front door of the residence.

"I'll leave Dwalin to deal out the physical retribution at Thorin for any dishonoring or disgracing of Shara. I, however, plan to take it out on him via the bride price when it comes to drawing up a marriage agreement between them." Balin says with a straight face.

This causes the two of them to begin laughing at just how broke Balin plans to make Thorin if the dwarf continues to pursue Shara. With their laughter dying down, Dis bids Balin goodnight and promises him that she'll collect her sons in the morning as she leaves.

* * *

 **So there it is folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	9. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. I may or may not be posting another chapter this month. It depends on how busy I become over the next several weeks. Also, I'd like to point out that Shara is 68 years old in this chapter, which means she looks around the age of 21. Thorin is 146 years old, and looks to be about 30ish. Fili is 34 and Kili is 28, which means Fili looks to be about 13 and Kili about 10. I've had a few people ask me about Dis's age, and I've placed her at 129 for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

The next morning, after eating her breakfast, Shara had made her way to the practice arena. She hadn't slept well last night due to what had happened between her and Thorin in the mines. Add on to it that what sleep she did get was filled with dreams about her past and those who had died. Then to top everything off, young Fili and Kili had decided to pounce on her in their attempt at waking her up that same morning. So, for the better part of an hour Shara has been taking out her frustrations upon the practice dummies.

With each swing of her sword, Shara cuts through the burlap and straw that make of the body of the dummies. Yet three of the dummies lay broken in half where Shara's strength and power had the allowed the sword to bust through the wooden center of the dummies.

"Yahhh!" Shara cries out as she attacks one of the few remaining dummies that haven't seen her blade.

With all of her focus aimed at destroying the practice dummies, Shara doesn't realize that she has a small audience watching her.

Having snuck away from Dis's watchful eye, both Fili and Kili make their way to the edge of the practice arena's ring. The younger of the two watches in fascination as Shara continues her assault on yet another dummy.

"You think Shara will teach me how to use a sword, Fee?" Kili asks his **nadad** while never taking his eyes off of Shara.

"She isn't that good with it, Kee. You'd be better off asking Uncle or Mister Dwalin to train you instead." Fili says as he notices that the dam is using too much power with each swing, which causes her movements to become sloppy.

"Shara's just as good as they are. Besides, they're too busy training you, Uncle's heir, and wouldn't have any time to train me. I think Shara would make a good instructor." Kili retorts, turning to give Fili a scowl.

"She's a dam, Kee. There are better things for her to be doing than teaching you how to fight."

"And what other things would that be?" Shara calls out after finally taking notice of the two lads. Her black tunic is damp with sweat and sticking her to shoulders and bounded chest. Even her brown pants are damp and sticking to her hips and thighs like a second skin.

This causes both Kili and Fili to startle for a second before Fili gives Shara an answer.

"Like doing something more productive. For instance, you could be working in the forges or in the kitchens. Possibly even joining **amad's** sewing circle."

"Ahhh I see." Shara says with a huff. Then she slowly makes her way over to where the two boys are. "Two of those are a respectable trade for a dam and the other would be an actual job that would create income. You spend too much time listening the ramblings of old ones, Fili. Now I'm not saying that you should ignore what the old ones have to say, but in this instance, their ramblings about what a dam should or shouldn't be doing is wrong. Before our settlement turned into such a prosperous place, those old ones wouldn't restrict a dam into such gender roles. It is only in the last few years that they have begun to complain and push for the return of such things that were once common back in Erebor. We no longer live in Erebor, and every dwarrow and dam should be allowed to do what they can to help further the prosperity of our settlement."

Kili, with a grin on his face after seeing his **nadad** being scolded for once, steps towards Shara to ask the dam a question.

"Will you train me, Shara? Please?" Kili begs while giving the dam his best pouty face.

Shara lets out a laugh at Kili's over dramatized plea for her to train him. She knows that Kili has been begging Dis and Thorin for weeks to allow him to train with Fili. Yet both have not allowed the youngster to join his **nadad** in training.

"Of course, I'll train you Kili." Shara says with a smile on her face. "However, with you being so young, I'd like to have you work with a few easier-to-handle weapons before moving on to training with a sword."

Kili lets out a whoop of joy at hearing that Shara will be the one to train him. He is so thrilled that Kili rushes at Fili and throws himself at his **nadad** which causes both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin calls out as he enters the practice arena with a hard look upon his face and fire in his eyes.

Shara watches Thorin's approach with cautious eyes as the dwarrow marches over to where his nephews are having a small wrestling match. She takes mental note of Thorin's body language and tries hard not to grimace at the sudden manhandling of Fili and Kili. Even though Thorin is dressed in one of his council outfits, Shara can't help but notice how stiff Thorin's movements are beneath the navy blue cloth.

"Shara's going to train me, uncle!" Kili excitedly tells Thorin upon being released from his uncle's grasp. "I'm gonna learn how to fight!"

"Is that so?" Thorin growls out at his youngest nephew. "You will not be attending any training until you and Fili stop sneaking away from your **amad** and your tutors. Till that day comes to pass, Kili, you will not be allowed to train."

"But uncle," Kili whines as his shoulders slump. "it isn't fair that Fee receives training and I don't!"

"That's because I am uncle's heir, Kee." Fili pipes up after dusting himself off.

"What about me?" Kili replies and points a finger at himself. "I'm an heir too."

"Only after me, **nadadith**."

"Enough!" Shara says quickly, interrupting the two lads before they begin arguing. She approaches the three males but makes it a point to only look at the younger two. "Both of you are heirs and as such should receive the same treatment both in studies and in training. Kili, if I hear that you have snuck away from Dis, or even shrink away from doing your studies, then I'll refuse to train you. Understood?"

"Understood." Kili mumbles out with a look of defeat upon his face.

"Now I suggest you return to your tutors." Thorin says with an authoritative voice, knowing that Fili and Kili will not push their luck with him.

"Come on, Kee." Fili says as he takes hold of Kili's hand and the pair head back to their studies.

Thorin and Shara keep watching the two boys as they leave, and once the pair turn the corner, Shara starts to walk away from Thorin. She really doesn't want to have to deal with him today, especially after everything that happened yesterday evening.

Hardly paying any attention to Thorin's presence, Shara begins cleaning up the arena. Just as her hands begin to untie one of the practice dummies from its pole, her ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps coming up behind her.

"Thank you for offering to train Kili. He has been very adamant about learning to wield a weapon." Thorin says softly.

"I'm sure he will do well." Shara replies as she finishes untying the dummy from the pole. "If he puts as much energy into his training as he does into sneaking away from his studies, then he will excel at whichever weapon he chooses to use."

Before Shara can walk away, with an armful of practice dummy, Thorin steps in front of her.

"He will. Of that I am sure." Thorin says before letting his eyes quickly roam over Shara. "You're on edge? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well it is obvious that something troubles you. You've nearly destroyed a dozen practice dummies and most of their injuries are not as clean or precise as you are usually known to do."

Letting out a sigh, Shara side-steps around Thorin and continues her walk towards the storage room to return the dummy. From behind her, she can hear that Thorin is following after her and this causes her stomach to turn. So, to let her frustration be known to him, Shara tosses the dummy into the storage room before turning around and walking away.

Thorin, however, isn't just going to let Shara walk away. Even if it is to continue picking up the massacred dummies from her training session. He reaches out a hand and takes hold of her upper arm. It's her response to being grabbed that Thorin didn't consider till it was too late, and suddenly finds himself having a dagger being held to his throat.

"Let me go." Shara growls out in anger at him.

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you." Thorin growls out in return.

"You're what is bothering me." Shara snaps at Thorin before removing her blade from its place at his throat. "Now let me go."

Thorin, having become confused by what Shara has told him, releases his grip on her arm.

"How? What have I done that would cause you to be on edge?" Thorin asks, wondering what is going on inside of Shara's head.

"Oh let's see." Shara says cryptically as she continues to walk towards where the massacred dummies are in the arena. "For starters, your treatment towards Kili. Sure, Fili is your heir and Kili is the spare, but you don't have to rub it in Kili's face. It's already got the lad feeling left out of things, but seriously, training Fili and expecting Kili to just accept it all is absurd. Secondly, are you even aware what it is those tutors are teaching the princes? Because someone needs to find out."

"It isn't about my treatment of Fili and Kili that has you riled up." Thorin shouts at Shara before ripping a broken dummy out of her arms and throwing it off to the side. "You will tell me, right now, what it is that I have done which is troubling you."

Letting her temper rise, Shara starts to verbally unleash it upon the stubborn dwarrow that is standing before her.

"You! Everything about you! Your stubbornness. Your mood swings. Your brooding nature. Everything about you is frustrating me. Yet, for some forsaken reason, you are now invading the one place I could seek refuge from you. Now I can no longer enjoy sleep since you have now taken over my dreams as well." Shara screams at Thorin while trying so hard not to throw a dagger at him.

Seeing that Thorin has been stunned into complete silence, Shara continues on her verbal rampage.

"It's bad enough that my dreams are filled with my memories of the past. Over hearing courtiers talking about my grandfather's death by beheading. The dying screams of my people alongside the shrieks of excited orcs and goblins as they ravage the kingdom. My **amad's** cries for death as she is being violated and ripped apart by orcs while I hide in the crypts of my kingdom. Of having to face those same orcs, as a child, only to escape via jumping into a river. Watching my adopted _naneth_ sacrifice herself so that my adopted brother and I could escape, again, from orcs. Of seeing men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits die before the armies of darkness. Then, at the last stand against the darkness, having been sent away as those who you love to die before your very eyes. Now add on to all of that, being haunted by you and the things that have happened between us since my arriving here from the future!"

Shara, who had started to shed tears during her shouting, lets out a gasp after finishing her rant. She realizes that she has just given Thorin one key piece of information that she was never supposed to tell another soul. Closing her eyes, Shara begins to mentally berate herself for allowing her temper to explode and possibly destroy whatever her chances were to stop Sauron from getting the One Ring.

Watching as Shara closes in on herself, Thorin slowly approaches the now crying dam. Even though his mind is racing with all of the information that Shara has now said, Thorin finds himself wanting to comfort her.

Being as gentle as he can, Thorin pulls Shara into an embrace and is surprised when the dam wraps her arms around him. Her hands clutch the fabric of his council robe upon his back, and her face presses against his collarbone. The tears that she is shedding create a dampness against the fabric. Upon hearing her breaths turning into sobs, Thorin tightens his hold by moving one arm to wrap around her waist. The other arm, snakes around her shoulders, with his hand gently cupping the back of her head.

The only comforting words Thorin can offer Shara is the soft shushing sounds that he has heard Dis use on his nephews during times of tears. There is nothing else Thorin can say to this dam, who is from the future if he heard her correctly. Whatever horrors she had witnessed as a child, Thorin can only speculate about, but they were horrendous enough to cause Shara distress. In his mind, Thorin asks **Mahal** for guidance over everything that Shara has revealed to him. Should he tell Balin and Dwalin? Should he tell Dis? Or should he not say a word to anyone and let it remain a secret?

"I'm sorry." Shara mumbles out as she tries to collect her emotions.

"There is no need for you to apologize." Thorin replies calmly before asking Shara one important question. "So, you say that you are from the future?"

Shara nods her head slowly without making eye contact with Thorin. Then, being as cautious as she can, Shara slowly removes herself from Thorin's arms. Several steps are taken, backwards, before Shara turns so that her back is facing Thorin.

For several minutes, there is nothing but silence between the pair. As it becomes apparent that Shara isn't going to explain anything further to Thorin, he decides not to press Shara for any other information.

"I will not tell anyone what you've said here today. Your secret will be safe with me, Shara. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen." Thorin offers to Shara as he internally fights himself on pressing her for explanations.

"Thank you, Thorin." Shara says while rubbing her at her eyes with the back on her hand.

"You're welcome."

Thorin begins to move towards Shara but comes to a stop when a voice calls out for him.

"Thorin!" Balin's voice calls out before the dwarf appears at the entrance of the practice arena.

Thorin lets out a sigh before turning away from Shara. He watches with a critical eye as Balin hurries over towards him. In Balin's hand, Thorin can see a piece of parchment and he can only image what is written upon it. So, instead of waiting for Balin to complete his approach, Thorin walks towards his advisor.

"What is it, Balin?" Thorin gruffly asks.

Upon reaching his king, Balin hands the parchment over to Thorin before glancing past the dwarrow to see Shara. He notes that she is quickly picking up the mutilated dummies, but he knows that the dam is attempting to listen to the conversation.

"So," Thorin says as he finishes up reading the parchment. "The Council has accepted Lady Davia's request for severing the courting contract. However, they are not pleased with being kept in the dark over the contract of courtship between Shara and myself. Even though the document is a false one."

"Aye, laddie." Balin replies, crossing his fingers that Thorin won't say anything else about the council's decision.

"And they wish for the standing courtship contract between Shara and I be severed as well. They are adamant that Shara enter into an immediate marriage contract with Lord Hâlfrìc's son instead." Thorin growls out before handing the document back to Balin.

"What?!"

Both dwarrows look over to where Shara is standing, after she'd dropped a practice dummy to the ground. They can see that she is looking none too pleased over hearing the news.

"Shara…" Balin begins to say to the dam, but is cut off by her.

"You told me, when you first drew up the adoption paperwork, that you would have it state that I had to be eighty-five before they could force the issue upon me. And I remember, distinctly telling you that I would not accept any suitors. No matter who they are, or what their profession is." Shara snarls out at Balin while slowly approaching the pair of dwarrows.

"Shara, it would be for the best and help preserve what remains of your reputation." Balin says, hoping to placate the angry dam.

"I don't care about my reputation!" Shara yells at him. "The Council cannot force me, or any other dam, into marrying against my will!"

"And you won't be!" Thorin shouts at Shara, trying to get the dam's attention. "I will strike down their proposal."

"Thorin, that wouldn't be wise." Balin replies. "It would only fuel the rumors and further the scandal even more. They would see your protectiveness of Shara as confirmation that you are indeed involved with her."

"Then what do you suggest, Balin?"

"I won't marry."

"Lassie," Balin says, trying to explain things to Shara while also trying to keep Thorin from losing his temper with the council. "at this point, having you marry within the next year or two would be enough to keep you from being expelled from most of the dwarven societies. As to whom you marry, that choice is still up to you."

Shara lets out a growl of annoyance at the thought of being tied down and unable to complete the mission that she needs to do.

"Then I will marry her, Balin." Thorin states, crossing his arms across his chest. "Since the council is so adamant at her being married and constantly reminding me that I need to produce my own heirs, then taking Shara as my wife and Queen would be killing two birds with one stone."

"Excuse me!" Shara shouts, half in surprise and half in anger.

"Thorin! You can't be serious." Balin retorts only a second after Shara's response.

"I am, Shara. My council and the court will not leave the subject of your marriage alone. Nor are they willing to set aside the issue of having a direct heir from me. In two years-time, a royal wedding between us should take place. It would give the council enough time to lodge their complaints, while maintaining Shara's reputation from being tarnished." Thorin says to Balin and Shara.

"I won't accept this." Shara says and begins to turn away from Thorin.

Seeing Shara's intent to walk away, Thorin decides to explain his reasoning further to the dam. He quickly reaches out and takes of her arm before pulling her closer to him. Leaning his head towards Shara's, Thorin quickly whispers to her.

"Being made Queen would give you access to whatever resources you'd ever need and enough personal time to do whatever you wish."

Hearing Thorin's words has caused Shara's mind to spin out of control. Not just because he'd make her his queen, which Shara knows Thorin Oakenshield never married from what she remembers of the stories she was told as a child. It's the idea of having the position to call upon for any resource necessary for her to complete the mission that she needs to complete.

"Thorin, the council won't agree to this." Balin says with a sigh and just as he is about to step between the pair, he is taken aback from what words are said next.

"I accept your proposal, Thorin Oakenshield." Shara states, turning her face so that she can look Thorin directly in the eyes.

"Shara, Thorin. You can't be serious." Balin growls out before reaching out to pull Thorin away from Shara. "You are twice her age, Thorin. It'd cause several of the other royal families to question following you as the true leader and descendant of Durin the Deathless if you were to marry her. Not just because of her age, but because no one knows her true parentage or lineage."

"Yet one of the first dwarves the council suggested for Shara was a dwarf nearing two-hundred. If they were willing to sell her off to a dwarf that age, then what is wrong with me being seventy-eight years older than Shara? If they were willing to attach her to a two-hundred-year-old fossil, then there shouldn't be an issue for Shara and I to wed." Thorin states to Balin, ignoring the fact that no one knows Shara's lineage. But then again, who would when she comes from the future.

Balin lets out a sigh before address Thorin and Shara.

"As your advisor, Thorin, I would not recommend going through with this. It would only turn the council, and possibly the court, against you and your choice for a wife and queen."

"And as my **Adad**?" Shara asks, leaving Thorin's side and coming to stand in front of Balin.

Balin gives Shara a small smile before replying. "You've never called me **adad** before, Shara."

"Would you give me your blessing, Balin?" Thorin asks, coming up to stand next to Shara.

Looking between Shara and Thorin, Balin can't help wondering if giving the two of them his blessing would be a mistake. Yet, he can't deny that there is something between Thorin and Shara that has caused the two to be drawn to each other since the day Shara was found. Deep down, Balin has to wonder if **Mahal** was behind the reason for Shara being here.

"I'll give you my blessing, but only under the condition that you will not wed Shara till she turns seventy-five."

"A long engagement. I can agree to that." Thorin says to Balin with a nod of his head in understanding the motive behind Balin's request.

"I agree to it as well." Shara tells Balin with a serious look upon her face.

"Good. I will go ahead and draw up an engagement contract today. The marriage contract, however, will be drawn up once Dwalin returns home. I warn you, Thorin, not to take liberties with Shara between now and her seventy-fifth birthday. You may be my king, but I am Shara's **adad**. I will seek retribution should you compromise her reputation further." Balin warns his king before leaving the practice arena.

With Balin gone, Thorin turns to look at Shara with a quizzical look upon his face.

"I am surprised that you are willing to go along with this. You've been fighting against being married since you turned sixty."

"I did not do so lightly, Thorin. As you whispered to me earlier, accepting your proposal would place me in a position which would allow me to do what I need to. So, I merely saw the logic of your words and accepted your proposal."

"Indeed."

Thorin takes a step closer towards Shara. One of his hands finds its way to Shara's face and cups the right side of her cheek. Not willing to give Shara a chance to back away, Thorin leans in and presses his lips to hers. He gives Shara a minute to respond to their kiss by adding more pressure to their kiss. This causes Thorin to let a growl to vibrate throughout his body. The hand upon her cheek moves towards the back of her head to tangle into her hair, while his other hand finds a place upon Shara's lower back. This forces their chests to become pressed together.

Not willing to allow herself to remain still, Shara's hands begin to move. One finds its way to the back of Thorin's neck. Her other hand makes its way to the middle of Thorin's back, underneath all of the clothes he is wearing. At feeling the muscle beneath her fingers, Shara lets out a whimper and a rush of heat begins to pool in her belly at hearing a yet another growl rumble through Thorin's body.

"Thorin!"

Shara and Thorin break apart at hearing Dis's voice. It causes the pair to quickly break apart and a cold shiver of dread washes between the two of them. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, neither of them watch as Dis approaches them. Once she reaches them, Thorin and Shara turn to face her and see that the dam is not alone.

"Dis." Thorin says in greeting his **namadith**.

"What was that you were doing with Shara, uncle?" Kili asks as he comes to stand near Shara.

"They were kissing, Kili." Fili huffs out in reply to his **nadadith's** question.

Dis gives Thorin a look of displeasure before speaking to him. She can only hope that her **nadad** hasn't done something stupid.

"What is the meaning of this, Thorin? Have you lost your senses?" Dis turns to Shara and begins to address the young dam. "I know that this isn't your idea, Shara, but I apologize for my **nadad's** forwardness towards you."

"Dis, you don't need to apologize on my behalf."

Whipping around to face Thorin, Dis gives him a scowl that looks so much like Thrain's once did.

"Oh, really. Just because you are king doesn't give you the right to force yourself upon a dam. I thought you knew better than that, Thorin. And worse yet it is Balin and Dwalin's adopted **nathith**."

Beginning to become frustrated by Dis, Thorin decides to put an end to the oncoming tirade she is about to give him.

"If you'd be silent for a moment, **namadith** , I would explain. Shara and I are to marry!"

Hearing this revelation shocks Dis, and even her two boys are shocked by the news.

"You're going to be our Auntie?" Kili asks Shara with eyes glistening with hope and adoration.

Shara kneels down so that she can speak to Kili. "I will be, but not quite yet. Balin made Thorin promise to wait till I turn seventy-five before we can be married."

Kili lets out a whoop of excitement before throwing himself at Shara so that he may hug her.

"Is this true, Thorin?" Dis asks as she watches Fili join Kili in wrapping their arms around Shara to hug her.

"Aye, it is."

"So whose hair-brained idea was it? I can't imagine it was Shara who thought of it. The lass has been very outspoken about not becoming married. Maybe Balin, though I highly doubt he would push for you and Shara to do this."

"I asked her, and she accepted." Thorin stated, leaving out that he had told Shara of a few of the perks to being queen. "You know that the council has been trying to marry her off for the past eight years. Add to that the council's pushing me to produce my own heirs, instead of having Fili and Kili as my heirs. A marriage between Shara and myself would silence the council on both issues. However, I will be keeping Fili and Kili as my heirs as well. I will not deny them their birthright."

Hearing a pearl of laughter coming from his nephews, Thorin and Dis turn to watch as Shara and the two princes begin a game of chase. With Shara being the prey and the two princes as the hunters. The pair watch them play and neither of them can stop the smiles from appearing on their faces. However, the moment is shattered when a runner enters the practice arena to notify Thorin of the council gathering for an emergency session.

"I will see you at supper." Thorin says to Dis before leaving his family to face the possible wrath of his council.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	10. Chapter 9

**What is this? A second chapter for this month? Yes, it is folks. Now I should warn you that there is a bit of smut/lemon/naughty scene in this chapter. So, if that isn't your cup of tea/coffee then I suggest you skip over that bit, though it will be referenced later in this chapter as well. By the way, did I mention that this chapter is going to be a super long one? I didn't? Well, now you know.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. It's early, but I won't be posting again till December.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Firefoxxe for helping by coming up with some of the names used in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

 **Four years later…**

A full moon has begun setting, and the faint brightness of morning is just starting to break upon the horizon. Deep within the Blue Mountain settlement, however, doesn't hold that serene feeling that the outside world holds. It holds anxiousness, fear, sorrow, and anger.

Inside of his royal office, not far from his throne room and audience chambers, is a grim faced Thorin. Seated at his desk, with elbows resting upon its surface, Thorin's head is cradled by his hands. His eyes are closed, trying to suppress the growth of tears. His breathing is very labored as he tries to hold back the sorrow and anger that is coursing through his veins.

A knock at the door goes unnoticed by him, as does the sound of the door opening to reveal his most trusted advisor, Balin.

"Thorin." Balin says softly.

Lifting his head out of his hands, Thorin opens his bloodshot eyes to look at the older dwarf. His throat constricts, not allowing him to voice his concerns. Yet the look on his face is enough to tell his kin what it is he cannot ask.

Balin, knowing his friend and king so well, doesn't hesitate to answer.

"He's resting comfortably now. The dagger didn't go deep enough to pierce any of his organs. I don't want to even speculate what would have happened if the sentries hadn't scared the dwarf into committing suicide. Though from what Kili told me, the assassin's main target was Shara, not Fili."

Thorin lets out a sigh of relief that his nephew, Fili, will be surviving his first brush with death. The lad wasn't even forty yet, and already was a recipient of a terrible wound. This shouldn't have happened, not in his kingdom. All of this has Thorin wondering, 'How did this come to pass?'

 **The Day Before…**

In the training grounds of his kingdom, Thorin is teaching his youngest nephew how to fight. He has Kili using a heavily blunted sword during their training session.

"Keep your sword at the ready." Thorin tells Kili as he watches the young lad leave himself defenseless from an attack on his left side.

"But it's too heavy." Kili whines as he struggles to hold the heavy sword which is roughly half his size in length.

"It is heavy so that it can help you build up muscles to wield it." Thorin explains as he brings his sword down at his nephew.

Kili tries to block the attack, but his sword and arms buckle underneath the weight on his uncle's attack. His sword is pushed towards the ground, and he has to bend forward to keep his grip on the pummel of the sword. He is so focused on not letting go of his sword that Kili doesn't realize that Thorin has a hand at his little throat.

"You're dead, Kili." Thorin sighs out in disappointment to his nephew.

Kili immediately drops to the ground in a heap as he tries to hold back tears of frustration. He's been training with his uncle for almost two months now, and has yet to become as good a fighter as Fili. Through the wetness in his eyes, Kili glances over to the other side of the arena where Dwalin is teaching Fili how to wield two swords.

Thorin notices where his younger nephew is looking and lets out a sigh. He knows now what is running through Kili's mind.

"You'll be just as good a fighter as well, Kili. Do not hold yourself to the same standard as Fili. He is older than you are and has been training longer than you have."

Kili looks away from where his _**nadad** _ is, and glares up at his uncle.

"But I should be doing better by now. Even when Shara was teaching me the bow, I was excelling at it faster than this." Kili discouragingly replies.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kili. I have faith that you will be a great fighter with both bow and sword."

"So, you don't think I'm an elf lover by being good with a bow?"

"An elf lover?" Thorin bellows out at his nephew. "Where did you hear that?"

"One of the lords who arrived a few days ago called Kili that." Fili tells his uncle as he moves towards his _**nadadith**_.

During his training with Dwalin, Fili had let his guard down after spotting Kili on the ground. This had caused the youngster to lose focus and had ended up on his bottom after having Dwalin knock his legs out from under him. Dwalin didn't need to ask the young prince why he wasn't focusing anymore. With one look over his shoulder, Dwalin saw a crestfallen Kili on the ground with Thorin standing over him.

"Which lords?" Thorin asks. Now that he understood what was the cause of Kili's push to excel, Thorin wanted to find out who he would be needing to have a talking to.

"Lords Baro, Haur, and Ragond were watching Shara and Kili practicing with their bows yesterday, and they all called Kili and Shara that." Fili tells his uncle.

"Don't take it to heart laddie." Dwalin says to Kili and he reaches down to pull the dark-haired prince to his feet. "Thorin was taught the bow by his own _**adad**_ , Thrain. And Thrain learned it from Thror."

"Really?" Kili says in delight, his eyes shining in wonder as he looks at his uncle.

Thorin gives Kili an affirmative nod, and a slight smile appears on his face as he watches Kili leap at Fili to embrace him. Fili, however, doesn't look too thrilled at being embraced by Kili, but he accepts the hug from his _**nadadith**_. Yet Fili's face remains in a firm grimace.

"What's wrong, Fili?" Thorin asks, wondering what could be bothering his nephew.

"That wasn't the worst thing I've overheard from the nobles." Fili replies while looking Thorin straight in the eyes.

"Oh, and what is?" Dwalin chuckles out, knowing full well that the two princes are a more reliable source of court gossip than the servants.

Fili looks at Dwalin then back at Thorin before answering. "That the only reason why Thorin wants Shara is so that he can be the first to take a dip in her honeypot."

Both of the older dwarrows go white in the face at hearing such a thing come out of Fili's mouth. It is Dwalin who is the first to recover from his shock. His face turns a dark shade of red and he begins grinding his teeth in a vain attempt to keep his anger in check. Thorin, however, clenches his firsts and his eyes harden so much that both Fili and Kili slowly take a few steps back.

"What is a honeypot, uncle?" Kili innocently asks, not truly understanding what the term means.

This question temporarily pulls Thorin out of his anger, and he addresses his nephew.

"Never you mind, Kili. I suggest the two of you go find your _**amad**_ , and start preparing for this evening."

Fili and Kili let out a sigh before grabbing their things so that they can leave.

As the two of them go about doing this, Dwalin slowly inches his way over to Thorin's side before speaking to his king.

"Those nobles are more trouble than what they are worth."

"Yet the council will not allow the engagement to move forward till after a formal announcement is held. For that, most of the dwarven nobles are needed. I am not surprised that there are a few noble families who are against a marriage between myself and Shara. But they should have the decency not to use such euphemisms in front of my nephews."

"Just be glad that it was such a clean term for it. I've heard warriors use more coarse language when describing such things. Though, as Shara's guardian and _**adad**_ , I would like to formally address the lack of respect towards her."

"Duly noted."

Thorin and Dwalin quickly clean up the arena from their training before leaving the arena. The pair eventually part ways, Dwalin to find his brother and Thorin to go have a bath. So, he heads off towards the royal wing which houses his rooms.

Upon reaching his rooms, Thorin stops dead in his tracks at what he has come across. Sitting in his oversized arm chair, by the large fireplace, is his intended. Her blue, long-sleeved dress nearly blends in with the fabric of his chair. Her golden bronze hair, and pale skin, are the only things that stand out. Yet, in her hands, is a brown, leather covered book.

"Shara?"

Looking up from her book, Shara sees Thorin in his sweat soaked training outfit. The navy-blue tunic is clinging to his broad chest and shoulders, and his black trousers are clinging to his muscular thighs.

"Th…Thorin." Shara stammers out while her cheeks turn a violent red from her blushing. "I…I didn't know you when you'd return. I trust Kili's training went well."

Thorin can't hold back the grin as he notices Shara's discomfort at his soaked attire. However, this doesn't stop him from making his way through his sitting room to reach his bedroom.

"You need not be embarrassed by my attire, Shara. Eventually, you and I will be married. And from what I hear, married couples see each other often in stages of undress." Thorin teases from the doorway to his bedroom.

As soon as he enters the bedroom he hears a loud thud against the closed door. This is followed by several threats to his person, which causes Thorin to softly chuckle. Four years ago, Thorin had never thought that his relationship with Shara would get this far. There were only two times, maybe three if he thought long and hard on it, to where Thorin and Shara were on the edge of becoming physically involved with each other. Then, with having an engagement contract written up between them, caused Thorin to push his desire for Shara to the back of his mind. So, over the course of the past four years, Thorin and Shara had fallen into a close friendship that included some hand-holding and chaste kisses. Both of which were allowed under the terms of their engagement contract.

Yet Shara's frequent use of his sitting room to escape the council, nobles, and even Dis was never considered within the contract's definitions of supervised visits. So, for the past year, Thorin had the pleasure of finding Shara in his sitting room. Most of the time she had a book in her hands. Other times, she'd be waiting for him so that they could discuss things together. With a smile on his face, Thorin quickly undresses as he makes his way towards his bathroom.

Meanwhile, Shara is still in Thorin's sitting room and hasn't retrieved her book from where it lays on the floor. She wasn't expecting Thorin to return till later in the afternoon, so that he would get dressed for the formal announcement ceremony of their engagement with the nobles. Now, having seen the Thorin sweaty return from the training arena, Shara can't help the flood of heat that is now singing through her body.

Shara makes her way over to the small kitchenette that sits on the opposite wall from the fireplace. She picks up a decanter filled with mead and pours herself a glass. In one go, Shara gulps down the heady liquid from her glass. As the slow burn, and warmth, from the mead sinks down into her stomach, Shara places the empty glass onto the countertop. She stands there for a few minutes, allowing her mind to wonder before looking over her right shoulder to where her book lays.

Letting out a deep sigh, Shara walks away from kitchenette and goes to pick up her book from the floor. After bending down and picking the book up, Shara lets out another sigh before a knock on Thorin's door causes her eyes to go big and turns to look at the door. Her heart rate begins to pick up as adrenaline kicks in. She isn't supposed to be here.

"Thorin." Balin's voice calls out from the other side of the sitting room's door.

Shara lets out a whispered cuss word, and quickly whirls around to pull open Thorin's bedroom door. Having stepped inside, Shara quickly shuts the door only a few seconds before hearing the sitting room's door opening. Her eyes begin to dart around the bedroom, looking for a place to hide before settling upon the door to the bathroom which is halfway open.

Hearing Balin's approaching footsteps, Shara runs to the bathroom door and enters it.

"Shara!" Thorin's voice calls out as he sits up in the small pond-sized bathing pool in the middle of the room.

He is about to call out to her again as he watches her run towards the screen divider which sits in the left corner of the bathroom. Just as she makes it behind the screen, Thorin hears Balin's voice call out his name.

Just as Shara duck down behind the small bench, which sits behind the screen, Balin enters the bathroom.

"Thorin." Balin says letting out a sigh of relief.

"Balin." Thorin says in reply while turning his eyes from where Shara is hiding to Balin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bath, but Dis and her lads told me that you would be in your rooms. I've brought up your outfit for this evening. It's in your room, lying across the end of your bed. Though I must ask, have you seen Shara today? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Thorin shifts in the water and chances a look at where Shara is hiding to see her face has turned white. His eyes dart back to Balin, who thankfully has gone to the right corner of the room to retrieve a large towel from the cupboard there.

"No, I haven't." Thorin says as he again shifts in the bathing pool. In his mind, Thorin is praying that Balin leaves. It would be a terrible thing if Balin were to find Shara here. Especially in Thorin's own bathroom.

"I swear that lass has too good at disappearing." Balin says as he begins to walk away from the cupboard and heads towards the screen.

Thorin's stomach drops and, not caring if Shara sees his naked body, quickly climbs out of the bathing pool.

"You can bring the towel over here, Balin." Thorin says as he stands by the edge of the bathing pool with not a stitch of clothes on and water dripping off of his body.

"You didn't have to hurry yourself, Thorin." Balin says with a chuckle and he diverts his walk away from the screen. Once he reaches Thorin, Balin hands him the towel.

"I'm clean. There is no need to waste time lounging around in a bath when there is work to be done." Thorin growls out as he wraps the towel around his waist.

Balin lets out yet another chuckle before walking back over to the cupboard to fetch a second towel.

"You know," Balin begins to say as he pulls a second towel out of the cupboard. "there was a time when you would scoff at the idea of having a bathing servant in your bathroom to help you. Yet, here I am. One of your advisors, acting as a bathing servant to you."

"Only because you disturbed my bathing ritual." Thorin growls out in frustration while wringing out his wet hair.

"Some things never change." Balin chuckles out as he hands the second towel off to his king. "Well, I best be leaving. I've a wayward lass to find and take back home. Dis has sent one of her handmaids, Pâdma, to see to it that Shara is dressed properly. _**Mahal** _ knows she needs to look the part of a queen. Those nobles will eat her alive if she doesn't look the part. See you this evening, Thorin."

Balin gives Thorin a smile and a small bow before leaving the bathroom. Thorin follows Balin out of the bathroom and stands at his bedroom doorway till Balin completely leaves his rooms. Letting out a sigh, Thorin then closes his bedroom door before turning around. He tosses the second towel to the floor, having dried his hair while Balin had been talking a few minutes ago.

"That was close." Shara says softly, having come out of her hiding place. She is standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Too close." Thorin replies in agreement. "You'll have to wait a while before leaving. Knowing Balin, he's probably posted a guard or two outside to escort me down to the audience hall."

"Oh."

Thorin looks over at Shara, who is still standing in the doorway of his bathroom. He notes that her eyes will not look up from the floor, and there is a rosy blush upon her cheeks.

"Why do you look at the floor, Shara?"

"Because you are only wearing a towel to cover your modesty." Shara mumbles out while still keeping her eyes upon the floor.

Thorin lets out a chuckle and then makes his way over to her. One of his hands come up to Shara's chin and raises her head. Another chuckle escapes him as he sees that Shara has closed her eyes. Knowing that she has no idea of what will happen next, Thorin leans in and presses a kiss to her lips.

Shara's eyes fly open at the feel of Thorin's lips against her own. Her mind is now in a whirlwind as a large wave of desire crashes over her. She lets out a small moan and opens her lips in invitation for Thorin to deepen the kiss, which he does.

The hand that had been holding her chin slowly moves down her neck and stops to rest against her right breast. His other hand had found its way to her hair, and has begun removing several pins which are hold some of her braids into a half-bun at the back of her head. Several of these pins fall to the ground with a soft clink when the land on the stone floor. This causes her hair to fall free from its style.

It's been nearly three years since Thorin has kissed her, but that was with a chaperone present, and just over four years since their make-out session in the mines. Yet none of the previous kisses can compare to this one. For it has stoked something deep within Shara, and there is an ache growing low in her belly.

Breaking the kiss, Shara takes in a breath that her burning lungs need while Thorin begins placing kisses along her jawline.

"Thorin." Shara whispers before finding his lips pressed against hers once more.

"Shara." Thorin whispers against her lips before removing his right hand away from her breast and moves it down her side and towards her lower back.

Finding the ties to her dress, Thorin's fingers begin to untie the string bow. Succeeding on untying the bow, Thorin slips his fingers beneath the fabric string and loosens up the bodice of Shara's dress. Once the bodice is loosened, to the point of being draped on Shara, Thorin ends their kisses. With hooded eyes, he looks at the young dwarrowdam in his arms.

Shara opens her eyes and looks directly into Thorin's deep blue eyes. She doesn't have to tilt her head back very much since she is only three inches shorter than him. She can see, and feel, his desire for her. Neither of them speak, verbally, but words are being spoken between their eyes. Then, so very slowly, Shara feels herself being led away from the bathroom doorway, and then her world shifts as her back comes into contact with something soft.

Thorin only hovers partially over Shara's body upon his bed, and mentally thanks his servants for turning down the covers after changing the sheets this morning. He keeps eye contact with her as he shifts to lean on one elbow. This allows one of his hands to reach up and slowly push Shara's dress down off of her shoulders. As each sleeve is pushed down her arms, Shara helps Thorin push the bodice down to her waist. This leaves her in a corset and under shift.

Not waiting for Thorin's hand, Shara unbuttons her own corset and watches as Thorin's eyes begin to dilate with desire and need. With her corset open, Shara lifts her upper body up and tugs the corset out from underneath her. She tosses it off of the bed, and it lands several feet away from the bed.

It is at this point that Thorin can no longer stay idle. He leans down and begins kissing Shara with renewed vigor as his free hand makes short work of pushing the off-the-shoulders-shift down to her waist. Then he makes short work of pulling the skirt, and under skirt up to pool at Shara's waist with the rest of her attire.

Shara's hands reach down to take hold of the damp towel that has somehow managed to stay wrapped around Thorin's waist. Giving it a swift tug, the towel releases and is thrown across the room. With the towel removed, Shara wraps her arms around Thorin. One up and over his shoulders, the other around the middle of his back. Then, the feeling of cool air brushing against Shara's thighs only to be replaced by something hot.

Shifting yet again, Thorin covers Shara's body with his own, and nestles his legs between her own. Pulling his head back to look at Shara, he searches her face for any doubt, Thorin shifts his hips against Shara's. He watches as her eyes widen just a little before finding himself being pulled down for a kiss. He takes this as a sign to continue, and he does.

There is pain, at first, but after several moments the pain turns to a low burning sensation as Thorin moves within her. Shara, not wanting Thorin to be the only participant, begins lifting her hips to meet his. The burning turns to something else, and Shara can't describe what it is that she is feeling.

The pair continue this ancient dance till it becomes too much for both of them. Shara is the first to find herself in the throes of pleasure and Thorin joins her only a minute or two later. Still feeling drunk on the after effects of what they have done, neither one is eager to break the connection between their bodies. So, they continue kissing each other, though Thorin eventually rolls onto his back while bringing Shara to lay upon him.

After another bout of love-making between them, Thorin reluctantly has to send Shara home to prepare the evening's ceremony.

 **Two hours later…**

Having returned to her own home two hours ago, Shara had found herself set upon by Dis and several of her maids. The dams had escorted Shara to her own bathroom, and were quick to undress Shara. Dis, being an ever-observant dam thanks to motherhood, had noticed some blood streaked on the upper part of Shara's inner left thigh.

"My dear, has your courses come early?" Dis had asked Shara.

Shara, not wanting to let slip what Thorin and her had done, shrugged her naked shoulders before immersing her body into the water. That was enough to satisfy Dis, and soon a few items were brought in to help aid in keeping any of Shara's monthly blood from bleeding through the two layers of petticoats which will be underneath the blue and silver dress. Once the bath was done, Shara was dressed and her hair done up into a mass of braids and curls at the crown of her head.

Now here she was, standing just outside the audience chamber doors. To say she was nervous about having to walk into a room full of snotty nobles, was an understatement. The only good thing was that both of her **_adad_ 's** would be escorting her until they reached the king.

"Mind elsewhere lass?" Dwalin asks as he approaches his adopted _**nathith**_. "Not gettin' cold feet are ya?"

Just like Shara, Dwalin is dressed in his best outfit. Even his hair was brushed and a few braids added in.

"Oh leave her be, Dwalin." Balin says as he comes to stand at Shara's right shoulder. Dressed in his finest red and gold advisor robes, Balin gives Shara a smile before handing the young dam a small, hand-held parcel.

"What's this?" Shara asks with a confused look upon her face before sneaking it into one of the hidden pockets along the side seam of her billowing skirt.

"Herbs. Dis told me that your monthly courses had arrived. About ten days early for them to be showing up."

"Wha? How?"

"Lassie, I keep track of and manage Thorin's schedule. Did it never occur to you that I'd keep track of this as well?" Balin asks Shara with one eyebrow raised.

Shara blushes and looks down towards the ground in embarrassment. However, her heart skips a beat at Balin's next statements.

"Besides, how else am I to make sure that your suitors didn't compromise your virtue. I wouldn't want to see my _**nathith** _ having a bairn before she's properly wed."

Shara fights hard to keep her face from showing her turmoil as she comes to the realization that she hadn't been taking contraceptive herbs. Nor did Thorin take any precautions during their time together a few hours ago.

The sound of a horn being blown causes Shara to look up at the door.

"It's time." Dwalin says before moving to stand in front of Shara.

"Don't be nervous lass." Balin says with a smile before bestowing a kiss against Shara's forehead.

Moving to stand next to his brother, Balin and Dwalin wait for the doors to open before beginning their walk. Shara clasps her hands in front of her and begins to follow while mentally walking herself through what was expected of her for tonight.

On either side of the aisles there are many nobles. While a sizable number of them live here in the Blue Mountains, there are many that have come from other dwarven cities. All of them are dressed in their best courtly attire, and several dams have beards with decorated braids.

At the very front of the noble masses is a dais, where Thorin stands. He is dressed in blue and silver with a large navy blue over coat that has silver embroidered emblems of his house upon it. His dark raven hair has been brushed and braids added to it. On either side of his is nephews, who are also dressed in their courtly attire. Just behind them, off to the left, is Dis in her courtly attire that is more of a purple and silver. Then off to the right, just behind Fili, is someone who Shara thought she'd never see again.

'Grandfather.' Shara thinks to herself as she finally reaches the bottom of the dais.

Thorin takes a step forward before addressing the nobles.

"Friends and honored guests. I'd like to introduce you to my intended, Shara. Daughter of Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin. As many of you are aware, she was adopted into their family after having been found alone, underage, and in need of the protection a family can provide. It is my plan to take Shara as my **yâsith** , and eventually make her my queen. I sincerely hope that you all will be agreeable and bless this marriage."

With his speech ended, the nobles begin clapping, and a few even let out a few cheers. However, Thorin can already see that several of the nobles are giving him stern looks of disappointment and even hostility.

Slowly, Thorin makes his way down from the dais and offers an arm for Shara to take. Slowly the pair lead their family and guests from the audience chamber to the large dining hall. Along the way several of the inhabitants clap their hands, cheer, bow, and wish Thorin and Shara many happy years together.

Once they enter the dining hall, Thorin leads Shara to the head table and pulls out a chair for her to sit in. Then he proceeds to place himself next to her. Others join them at the head table. Fili and Kili sit on either side of Dis, who is seated a few seats down from Thorin. Balin is seated on the other side of Thorin while Dwalin is sits at the very end of the long table.

"You didn't tell me she was such a beauty. If only I'd known sooner, I'd have put an offer of marriage for Balin and Dwalin to consider." The familiar red-haired dwarrow says from where he is seated across from Shara.

"Dain." Thorin responds with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Over my dead body would such an offer be accepted." Dwalin says from his place at the end of the table.

"Ach. Ya know as well as I tha' both of us would 'ave died in such a battle." Dain roars out in laughter at Dwalin.

"What I find interesting is that you've chosen a dam who is seventy-eight years younger than you, Thorin. I expect that you'll be hankering to get started on getting your own heir." Lord Baro, a lord from the Gray Mountains, says as he glares at Shara.

Shara has to look away from the blonde dwarf's gray eyes and begins to shift uncomfortably under his glare.

"Fili and Kili are still my heirs. Even if _**Mahal** _ blesses us with bairns of our own. For now, Fili and Kili are being trained to take my place. They descend from Durin the Deathless and have just as much a claim upon my throne as any future bairns do." Thorin says in an even voice.

"But surly a direct heir of your own making would make better sense than your nephews." Lord Haur states while looking directly at Thorin.

"Ohh leave the king alone, the lot of ya." Dain barks out in a huff. "Can't ya see tha' this is a topic that does not need to be discussed at a feast. Much less in front of your future queen herself."

The rest of the lords at the table begin filling their plates with food before any of the females at the table do. This causes Shara to look over at Thorin, who sees confusion in her eyes. So, he leans over and whispers into her ear.

"It is an old custom that the elders do not wish to part with." Thorin place a quick kiss against her cheek to keep up an appearance of doting suitor before the lords.

Now having that bit of information in mind, Shara watches and waits till all the males have filled their plates before filling her own. She is careful in what she picks to eat, for Dis had warned her ahead of time that the feast would have nine courses in all. Since the corset she is wearing beneath her dress is tied as tight as possible, Shara really doesn't want to make herself sick and embarrass herself before the noble families.

Dain, however, is watching Shara with critical eyes. After eating the meat from a chicken leg, Dain decides to speak to this dam who is to marry his cousin and king.

"So, what do ya do as a trade, lassie?" Dain asks while pulling apart a bread bun.

Shara looks up from her plate and answers Dain's question.

"I have quite a few trades, Lord Dain."

"Like what?" Lord Ragond asks from the other side of Shara.

"Currently I am training Prince Kili with several different weapons. As well as tutoring both princes in their studies." Shara says, careful not to say too much since she was told not to by Dis earlier.

"She's also a damn fine warrior." Dwalin says from his seat. "Bested every warrior we have here, save for our king and myself."

"Really?" Lord Thizad looks from Shara then to Thorin before speaking again. "Is that a suitable profession for our future queen and the dam you'd have bear your heirs?"

Thorin glares at Lord Thizad, who he knows has never once earned money by his own means. Out of all the lords who are seated at his table, Lords Ragond, Thizad and Haur are the ones he doesn't trust. Several lords at the high table come from noble families of Erebor, but only one lord, Rier, has his earned Thorin's respect.

"There is nothin' wrong with a dam who knows how to wield a weapon." Dain bellows out in agitation at Lord Thizad. "Better they know how to defend themselves and our bairns when us dwarrow are no longer able to protect them."

The table remains silent after Dain's comment and no one speaks till after all nine courses have been served. It is at this point that music is starting to be played, and the dancing begins. Since the feast is to help soften the nobles into acknowledging Thorin's choice of bride, Thorin and Shara do not join in the dancing.

With Thorin, Balin, and Dain having a discussion across the table, Shara looks past them and can see that Fili and Kili are looking like they are about to fall asleep in their chairs. Dis, however, had moved to the end of the table to talk with some of the noble ladies. Shara slowly rises from her chair and slowly walks over to the young princes.

"Falling asleep so soon?" Shara says softly as she kneels down between their chairs.

Kili lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes before sleepily saying, "I'm not tired."

Fili and Shara let out a few chuckles at Kili's stubbornness on remaining where the fun was. However, it was well into the late-night hours, and Shara knew that neither prince would be able to stay awake much longer.

"How about I escort you both back to your rooms? You'll need your sleep if we are still planning on going out on a small hunting trip tomorrow." Shara suggests and grin appears on her face as both princes nod their heads in agreement.

Slowly the two boys get up off their own chairs and make to follow Shara. They stop only for a brief moment so that they can wish their _**amad** _ a goodnight before leaving. Shara promises Dis that she will return once she's seen the princes to bed.

On their way through the hallways, Shara can't help but feel as if she's being followed. Slowly, not to alarm the princes, Shara reaches beneath the edge of bodice and pulls out a thin, hand-length dagger which would be undetectable.

Fili, having noticed Shara's movements and the removal of a dagger, begins walking closer to Kili. The blonde prince trusts Shara's intuition on if there is any danger close by. He's watched her in the arena numerous times and seen how observant she is with her opponents. The only two she has yet to defeat is Dwalin and Thorin.

As they come upon the third corner, which is only three hallways away from the royal wing, Shara begins to walk a little bit faster. This puts her only a few steps ahead of the princes.

Just as she begins to turn the corner, a cloaked figure charges at her from the opposite side. Fili and Kili call out to Shara as the cloaked figure shoves Shara towards the wall, face first. With her head bouncing off the wall, Shara stumbles backwards and collapses to the ground as her world spins.

Kili runs at the figure, and doesn't take notice that the attacker has pulled out a curved dagger. It isn't till the attacker takes a swipe at Kili does the young prince realize that he has nothing to use to defend himself. Taking a chance, Kili evades another swipe from the attacker and dives for Shara's dagger which lays upon the ground near the wall. What Kili doesn't know is that the attacker had anticipated this move and his curved dagger comes down at him.

At having seen his _**nadadith** _ in danger, Fili forgets everything and throws himself in the path of the deadly dagger. Pain and a burning sensation cut through Fili's mind as the dagger punctures into the right side of his upper back.

"Fili!" Kili screams at hearing his **_nadad_ 's **scream of pain. He had turned his head and watches as the figure pulls his dagger free from Fili before practically throwing the blonde prince across the hallway.

Seeing Fili hit the wall before falling to the ground, Kili charges at the figure and is able to pull the cloak off of the attacker. Before Kili can do anything else, a metal-toed boot slams into his stomach, causing Kili to double over in agony.

Before the attacker can harm Kili again, Shara jumps upon the dwarf's back and wraps an arm around his thick neck. However, the dwarf is a seasoned warrior, and is able to throw Shara off by taking hold of her upper arms and bending forward suddenly.

Landing on her back, Shara doesn't hesitate in rolling herself to one side before getting up and charging at the dwarf. She isn't able to knock him over, but it is enough to draw his attention elsewhere. This allows Shara to give the dwarf a quick upper-cut punch to his jaw. As the dwarf stumbles back from the blow, Shara takes hold of his black tunic and pulls him towards her. Then she unleashes several punches to the dwarf's face, breaking his nose.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the dwarf's right fist slams into the side of Shara head. This causes her to release the dwarf and both of them stumble away from each other before hitting the ground. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the dwarf knows that he won't be able to escape. So, he pulls out a vial from a hidden pocket and downs the contents in one go. Within seconds, he is dead.

Shara, however, fights against the dizziness that is clouding her mind. She raises a hand to her forehead and rubs it. Pain flares up and it causes her to remove her hand. Looking down at her hand, she can see that blood covers her hand.

"My Lady! Princes!" A distant voice calls out.

Shara lifts her head as sees one of the appointed sentries running towards her while the other one runs for help. Looking over her left shoulder, Shara lets out a gasp as she sees a small pool of blood surrounding Fili. Slowly she crawls over to him and begins tearing large chunks from her petticoats to press against the wound on his back.

"My Lady, what happened?" The sentry asks as he kneels down to take over pressing the torn chunks of petticoats against the blonde prince's back.

"We were attacked." Shara gasps out as a severe pain in her ribs decides to make itself known. "Keep applying pressure to the wound."

"Don't worry, my lady, my _**nadad** _ one of the best healers here. I know what to do." The sentry replies.

A minute later, and having thrown up nearly everything he ate, Kili crawled over to where Shara and the sentry are looking after Fili.

"Is he going to make it." Kili gasps out while placing his hand back onto his stomach.

"He's strong, Kili." Shara replies before pulling the youngest prince into a one-armed hug.

Several minutes pass before the sound of running feet echo into the hallway. The first to come around the corner is Dwalin, who quickly surveys the area before running over towards the dead dwarf. Thorin is next, followed by Dis.

" _ **Mahal** _ no!" Dis cries out as she kneels down beside Kili and Shara. "Not Fili. Please, not my boy."

Kili is quick to pull himself free from Shara's hug and is quick to wrap his arm around Dis's neck.

Shara slowly gets up off of the ground, but her shaking legs make it hard for her. Just as she thinks she'll end up on the floor again, two strong arms pull her up so that she is standing. Turning her head, she sees a stone-faced Thorin who's still looking down at Fili.

"What happened?" Thorin growls out in a deadly voice that Shara has never heard before.

"We were attacked." Shara gasps out while having a challenging time breathing.

Dwalin, at this time, approaches Shara and Thorin. "He's dead. The bastard took some kind of poison. Better get you to a healer, lass. Looks like you put up quite the fight against tha' filth."

"Not until Fili has been seen to." Shara growls out while gasping for breath.

Before Dwalin can argue against her wishes, Oin arrives with two of his protégés and four other sentries.

"About time you arrived, _**nadad**_." The sentry pressing against Fili's wound says as the healer kneels down to bind the wound.

Everyone remains silent as Oin places temporary bandages on the wound. Then, being very careful, Oin has his two protégés place Fili upon a hammock-like carrier.

The whole group makes their way down to the Healing Halls, so that the injured can be looked over. Kili has some internal bruising from the kick, which Oin suggests the lad stays in the same room as Fili, once he is done stitching Fili's wound close. Shara, having been looked over by a different healer, had the cut upon her forehead cleaned. It didn't need any stitches. However, the healer did discover that he had a few bruised ribs after having removed the corset.

Thorin and Dwalin waited for the healer to come out of the private room to hear what all injuries Shara had. Dwalin, satisfied that Shara would live and was able to go home for the night, left the Healing Halls to apprise Balin of what all had happened.

Thorin, however, needed to see that Shara was okay. Having seen her bloodied up, and struggling to breath, his blood ran hot with anger. He wanted revenge. He entered the room, and noticed right away that Shara was wearing a gown and a robe which the ill or the injured wear during their stay with the healers. Her hair has also been freed from its braids, and looks a little damp.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asks softly as he walks to her side.

"I'm fine." Shara says while not taking her eyes off of her now destroyed gown, which is lying on the floor in ruins.

"The healer says you are free to go home. Would you like me to escort you there?" Thorin asks as he gently brushes away some of her lose hair from her face.

Shara turns her head to look at Thorin, and he is taken by surprise to see a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Being as gentle as he can, Thorin pulls Shara to his chest and holds her to him as she cries. He hears her mumble out Fili's name a few times, and he tightens his hold on her. They stand there for a while before Thorin decides to escort Shara home.

After seeing Shara safely home, Thorin heads to his office and that is where he stays.

 **Back to the present…**

"Thorin?" Balin says as he moves to sit in the chair that sits across from Thorin and his desk. "Oin says Fili woke up a brief time ago before going back to sleep. Dis and Kili are staying with him, and I've got several guards placed outside of the Healing Halls and the Royal Wing. No one could have predicted this attack, Thorin. The question we must face now is who was this assassin working for?"

Before Thorin can reply the door to his office bangs open to reveal a disheveled looking Dwalin.

"Dwalin?" Thorin asks as a sinking feeling hits stomach.

"She's missing. Shara is missing." Dwalin snarls out in frustration.

"Impossible. I escorted her back home hours ago." Thorin says as he quickly jumps up from his chair and marches towards Dwalin.

"She was there, sleeping in bed, when I checked on her nearly an hour ago." Balin rises from his seat as well.

"I was just there, and she wasn't." Dwalin tells them.

Thorin runs out of his office and is trailed by both Dwalin and Balin. The three of them run through the many hallways till they reach Balin and Dwalin's home. Not caring about propriety, Thorin slams open the front door and runs towards where Shara's room is. He opens the door violently and sees that Shara is indeed not there. The covers to her bed are lying mostly on the floor and the pillows are still upon the bead. Thorin continues to scan the room as Balin and Dwalin enter it as well. Balin walks over to check in the bathroom, and sees that nothing is there that would show that she is in there.

"She can't have gotten far." Balin says to Dwalin and Thorin.

"I'll have the guards search for her." Dwalin says before leaving the room.

Thorin, however, hasn't moved from where he is standing, looking down into a white, porcelain wash basin that sits upon a small wooden table next to a nightstand beside the bed. What he sees written in the bottom of it has his blood running cold with fear and anger.

"Thorin?" Balin slowly approaches where Thorin is standing. "What is it, laddie?"

"She's been kidnapped." Thorin says before marching out of the room.

Balin, walks over to the porcelain wash basin, having noticed that Thorin was looking at it for a long time. Inside of the empty basin, written in blood, is a message written in _**Khuzdul**_.

' _ **I know your secret, Thorin. She's mine now.'**_

* * *

 **I'll just leave this for you all. *Whistles as I walk away***

 **Reviews are welcomed, loved, and cherished.**

 **Selene**


	11. Chapter 10

**My apologies on the wait for this chapter. An uncle of mine passed away on Christmas Eve. Then he was buried yesterday. So, my attention towards getting this chapter posted has been elsewhere. I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 _ **Khuzdul.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the southern wilds…**

Five dwarves and their ponies are keeping a steady pace as they follow along one of the lesser known trails which heads south. Each dwarf is cautious about approaching the sixth pony, as it is carrying a very angry dwarrowdam upon it's back. A dwarrowdam that they had kidnapped over a week ago from the Ered Luin, the dwarf settlement in the Blue Mountains.

Shara, still wearing her nightgown, keeps her straining eyes upon her kidnappers. In the early morning of her kidnapping, the bottom of her left foot had been cut to produce the blood. That blood had been used to leave a message for her family and Thorin to discover. Once the message was left, the cut on the bottom of her foot was ignored, and it has become infected which is causing a fever to rage within Shara's body.

Ten days since her kidnapping, Shara has already killed two of her kidnappers. This had led to her being tied up, with mithril cords, at all times. Even while on her pony, Shara's ankles here tied to the bottom edge of the seat of the pony's saddle. Her wrists here tied together to the pummel of said saddle. The mithril cords were also wrapped around her body to keep her arms from catching on anything. Her kidnappers were not taking any chances of her leaving any trail for others to follow. Even her long, golden bronze hair was pulled back into a long braid, which had been done by one of her dead kidnappers on that first evening in captivity.

"Eh, Greor?" one of Shara's dark-haired kidnappers calls out their leader. "How much ya think we'll be paid for the lass?"

Greor, the leader of this group of kidnappers, lets out a growl before answering is underling. "Depends on if the lass is still a virgin. If not, then it'll depend on if she's able to breed."

"And how's we to know tha?" Another kidnapper asks. This particular dwarf is also the one holding on to the lead rope for Shara's pony.

"Won't know till we get her to Lord Nagmar. He's most anxious to get started with the lass." The leader answers back. Looking over his shoulder, Greor gives Shara a sickening smile, and he steers his pony to pull up alongside the pony Shara is riding on.

Shara keeps staring at Greor, and lets out an audible growl. The group let out several chuckles and watch with interest as Greor's pony begins to walk next to Shara's. The only amusement for the kidnappers have been of Greor tormenting Shara. Especially if it involves the use of weapons to threaten her life, or the prospect of him and his men using Shara for their own means instead of handing her over to Lord Nagmar.

"If it was up to me, lass, I'd have you on your back and each of us would have a turn with you." Greor leans towards Shara while staring into her gray eyes. "You've already cost me two dwarfs so far. So I suggest you keep quiet and obey me. Otherwise, I'll be taking what I want from you in retribution. The prospect of the gold reward for you be damned."

In a quick flash of movement Greor reaches over and attempts to force his hand down into Shara's nightgown. Shara barely flinches as the dwarrow takes hold of her right breast and squeezes it. While keeping a deadly glare with Greor, Shara headbutts the dwarrow, and a loud sickening crack echoes after the blow.

Greor lets out a shout of pain from the headbutt, and has to let go of Shara so he can keep himself in his saddle. A quick shake of his head, Greor brings his hand up to his forehead before bringing it back down to see that his fingers have blood upon them. He looks at Shara and sees that the lass also has some blood trickling down from her forehead.

"Ya alright, Greor?" Two of the other kidnappers ask at the same time.

"I'm fine. The lass has some fire in her. Nagmar will break her of it." Greor replies before whispering to Shara. "Though if it wasn't for Nagmar's price upon your head, I'd just break you myself. And I'd enjoy hearing your screams as I take you over and over till you pass out."

Shara is breathing heavily at this point, but doesn't show any other signs of her distress at the idea of being raped by any of these dwarrows. That would also include Nagmar. Already in her mind she is trying to formulate a plan that would hopefully free her before they can reach Nagmar. But with the fever growing worse, Shara fears that her body won't be able to fight off any advances from the kidnappers or Nagmar. Hell, she might not even survive this journey if these idiots didn't see to cleaning the infected wound.

"Let's keep moving. The sooner Lord Nagmar has her, the sooner we get our gold." Greor says as he spurs his pony back into the lead position.

They continue on for some time before coming to a stop near a well-worn footpath through the tall, grassy meadow that lays before them. Greor urges his pony forwards cautiously out of the thinning forest of trees, in an attempt to cross the path in front of them. He looks both ways, and then looks off towards the small forest that lies several meters away on the other side of the path. With no present danger detected, Greor gestures for his fellow dwarfs to follow him as they make their way out onto the meadow and towards the forest on the other side.

In her fevered state, Shara wonders to herself why her captors are so on edge. Especially about this little path that they are crossing. She blinks a few times as the bright sunlight shines directly on them. The sunlight doesn't help the heat that is radiating through her body, and sweat begins to roll down her forehead, dampening the dry blood that is in its path. This causes Shara to furrow her eyebrows, which causes her face to give the appearance of confusion.

One of her kidnappers sees this look of confusion on Shara's face and moves his pony closer to hers. Then he whispers quietly to her.

"The small folk 'round these parts use the path to head off towards the wild berry patches that grows near a small stream. Don't go thinking they'll help ya any. They don't like outsiders."

In her fevered state, Shara realizes that her captor is talking about Hobbits. Several times in her past, Shara had dealings with the small folk and found their hospitality to be generous. That is, if you could befriend the Hobbit first.

With the foot path soon behind them, the group comes closer and closer to the edge of the small forest. Their approach towards the forest is brought to a grinding stop when several large, cloaked figures upon horses comes charging at them out of nowhere. The dwarves pull out their weapons and begin to fight against their attackers.

Having seen the cloaked figures, Shara's fevered mind has begun to panic, and it has her believing that these figures are operatives of Sauron. Quickly Shara tries to free herself from the mithril bindings that are restraining her, but she keeps wiggling atop her pony.

As she attempts to free herself, something startles her pony, and it bolts away from the fight. Trying as hard as she can, Shara can't break free and finds herself at the mercy of the scared pony. Out of nowhere one of the attackers appear besides Shara's pony and takes hold of the pony's bridle. Slowly, the attacker brings the pony to a stop.

Shara screams out against the gag in her mouth while trying hard to get free and away from the cloaked figure.

"Easy, my lady." A muffled, male voice says from behind the scarf that hides most of his face, except his green eyes. "I will not harm you. None of us will hurt you."

The male quickly makes short work of climbing down from his horse and does his best to remove a screaming, wiggling Shara from the saddle on her pony. As he does this, he talks to her calmly in the hopes that the female will come to the realization that they are no threat to her.

"It is not common for dwarves to travel within the borders of the Shire. Nor have a captive female among them." The male says as he uses a short blade to cut at the bindings that are holding Shara to her pony's saddle.

Upon freeing Shara from the saddle, he tries to help her down from her pony, but meets resistance. He has to wrap his arms around her to keep her flailing arms from harming his face. Holding her small body to his own, the man can feel the heat radiating from the female dwarf. Slowly, he lowers the female towards the ground, and pulls away the gag that was in her mouth.

"Get away from me!" Shara screams in her fevered state. Her mind hasn't come to the conclusion that this male is freeing her from her dwarven captors. "I'll gut you and send you back to your dark master."

The man pulls away the scarf from his face before speaking to Shara.

"My name is Ereth and I am one of the Rangers who keep watch over the Shire. I will not harm you."

"No. All the rangers are dead." Shara mumbles out while still trying to free herself from Ereth's hold on her. She had heard stories from her childhood about these people who roam the world. Most of them hail from the Dunedain tribes of the Northern areas and never left their lands. At least that was what she was told as a child. Now, there were none alive.

"Some may believe we are no more, but there are still a few left in this world. My tribe has overseen the protection for the Halflings, who live in the Shire, for over three centuries. Usually it is a quiet task for us, but several weeks ago a Halfling was set upon and murdered by a group of marauding dwarves. So, we've kept a watchful eye open to see if this group of dwarves would pass by here again." Ereth says calmly, pulling his hood back so that the female can see his blonde hair.

"No. They're dead. All dead." Shara gasps out as she feels her strength begin to wane. Her body is screaming for rest.

Feeling the female dwarf's body slacken in its fight against his hold, Ereth places one of his hands against her bloodied brow and feels the heat of the fever.

"You are not a part of this group, but you appear to be a dwarf yourself. Are you ill, my lady?" Ereth asks as he uses a part of his black cloak to wipe away the blood that is on Shara's brow.

"Thorin." Shara whispers softly as her eyes begin to close. "M'sorry."

Ereth watches as the female dwarf succumbs to her body's exhaustion from the fever. Being as careful as he can be, Ereth lays Shara's body onto the ground while calling for another ranger. A moment later, a female ranger approaches and quickly checks over Shara's prone body.

"Her body is week from the infection." The female ranger says upon finding the infected cut on the bottom of Shara's left foot. "I'll need to remove the infection from the cut, and then see to the fever that is raging within the body."

"We will make camp here tonight." Ereth calls out to the other rangers. "Oled, get a fire started. Malcolm and Ruliff, begin setting up camp. Start with Livia's tent, so that she may see to the ill dwarf."

The other rangers nodded to their leader and began their tasks. None of them were willing to go against what their leader had asked of them.

"What have you done that would warrant this type of treatment from your own people?" Ereth whispers softly as he watches their healer, Livia, begin working on the female dwarf.

"Why does any male kidnap females, Ereth?" Livia states as she begins preparing her healing supplies.

"For pleasure or slavery. But dwarves aren't known to treat their females, or any females, in this regard."

"Look at the facts from what you can see, Ereth. She appears to be wearing a night dress, which means that she wasn't set upon on the road. Perhaps she was taken from home." Livia replies as she gets a small fire started only four feet away from the unconscious Shara.

"There is one thing I know about dwarves, Livia, and it is that they are very protective. Not just towards their treasure, but their families as well." Ereth states while gently placing Shara's body upon Livia's cloak which was laid out on the ground.

Ereth gives Shara a thoughtful look before something clicks within his mind and his face shows his surprise.

"She must hail from the halls of a dwarf lord."

"Ereth?" Livia asks, looking over at her commander as she places a small cup of water near the fire.

"She spoke when I was freeing her. Something about a dark master, and believing that us rangers were all dead. But before she passed out, she said a word. A name maybe. Thorin. Have you heard anything like it?"

Livia shakes her head at Ereth's question. "I've never heard of a Thorin. Perhaps you should ask the others. Maybe they can help."

Ereth takes Livia's suggestion into consideration. He's grown quite fond of the woman, and if it wasn't for him already being betrothed to another, Ereth would gladly take Livia as his wife. Slowly, Ereth pulls off his black cloak and gently lays it upon Shara's body.

"I will do all that I can to find out where you belong, small one. On my vow as a ranger, I will see you safely returned to your people."

Unknown to Ereth or Livia, a young raven had watched the fight and was curious about why the men didn't kill all of their prey. The raven had landed on a branch to watch the interactions of the man and small one. Once the raven heard the small one utter a familiar name, it took off and headed towards the Blue Mountains.

 **Back in the Blue Mountains…**

Thorin watches from the doorway of his _**namad's**_ rooms as Dis fusses over her oldest son, Fili. The young lad had been released from the healing halls earlier in the day, after having his bandages changed. He had spent nine days within the healing halls, and had been eager to get away from the healers. Now he was back home.

"Do you need anything, Fee?" Kili asks as he brings over yet another blanket that his _**amad**_ had sent him after.

"No. I'm good, Kee. _**Amad**_ , quit it. I don't need you babying me." Fili admonishes to Dis with a sigh.

"Nonsense, Fili." Dis replies after swatting Fili's hand away from her attempts at tucking another blanket around him. "You've been injured and need to be resting."

"But I can help find Shara, _**Amad**_." Fili pleads before looking over to his uncle. "Please, let me help you find her."

"You heard your _**Amad**_ , Fili." Thorin says sternly to his oldest nephew. "Dwalin has already been out looking for Shara since her disappearance."

"Has Balin been able to get any information out of our guests?" Dis asks Thorin. She looks away from her blonde-haired son to see the hardened face of her _**Nadad**_.

"Most of them know nothing about Shara's kidnapping, and those who may know something aren't talking. No matter how hard Balin tries, none of them are giving up any information. Though, several members of the council are attempting to use this kidnapping as a sign that my upcoming marriage to Shara isn't blessed by _**Mahal**_."

Dis watches Thorin carefully as he slowly moves away from the door and proceeds to sit down in her chair by the fireplace.

"Thorin," Dis says as she approaches her _**nadad**_ and kneels before him. "There is no way that you, or anyone else, knew this was going to happen."

"I should have seen it coming, Dis. How am I to prove to our people that I can keep them safe when I can't keep my intended safe?"

"Have you forgotten, Thorin, that it was you who led our people away from the dark stain that is Moria, and led us to the Blue Mountains? It was you who made sure that none were left to die upon the road. It was you who helped our people build this settlement. Everyone knows how much you've done for us. No one would find you at fault for your intended's kidnapping." Dix explains to Thorin while holding his hands within hers. "Let us be thankful that it has happened now and not later when there could have been bairns involved."

Suddenly Thorin's face goes pale at the thought that Dis has now presented before him. He hadn't thought of producing offspring before, but now there was that possibility to consider. Even though he had laid with Shara once, there could be the possibility that Shara could be with child in the near future.

'Perhaps even now.' Thorin thinks to himself as he remembers Balin mentioning something about Shara's cycle was to start soon. This information had caused both Balin and Dwalin distress because it would let the kidnapper know that Shara is open to childbearing. The image of Shara, swollen with his child while in captivity, causes Thorin's body to shudder in fear and anger.

Dis, having noticed Thorin's hands had become clammy, looked up at her _**nadad**_ to see that his face has gone pale and his eyes become despondent. This causes the dam to wonder what is going through Thorin's mind.

"Thorin?" Dis asks softly, afraid that she might bring forth his temper. " _ **Nadad**_? What is it? What has caused you to become distressed?"

Thorin doesn't respond to Dis's questions, but neither does he continue to sit here to wonder over Shara's fate. He quickly rises up from the chair, nearly knocking Dis over in his haste, and rushes out of Dis's rooms. He can't sit here knowing that Shara, and their possible child, could be in danger.

Practically running through the many corridors of his mountain home, Thorin's mind stays focused on one thing. Find Shara. He is so focused on this thought that Thorin barely misses running into Balin.

"Thorin." The older dwarf says in a fluster after nearly being knocked over by his king.

"My apologies, Balin." Thorin huffs out as he starts to run off.

"Thorin, wait a moment!" Balin says, hurrying after his cousin. "You have a visitor in your office that needs to speak with you right away. It pertains to Shara's kidnapping."

Thorin comes to a stop and whips himself around to look at Balin. As he looks closer at Balin, he notices an open envelope in the older dwarf's hand.

"Thorin, a young dwarrow arrived over an hour ago and brought this with him." Balin gasps out as he tries to catch his breath, and hands the envelope to Thorin.

Thorin snatches the envelope from Balin and quickly begins reading the contents of the letter that is inside. His eyes grow big at every word that was written on the parchment.

"Who else has read this?" Thorin asks as he finishes reading the letter.

"Just myself and the young dwarrow, Nori."

"Bring Lord Thizad before myself and have the council called upon as well. We'll convene in my audience chambers, closed door session. Where is Nori now?"

"Nori is in my office…"

"I'll meet with him there after we get to the bottom of this plot." Thorin growls out as he begins to walk towards his audience chambers.

"Thorin! Wait!" Balin calls out to his king.

"What!" Thorin shouts as he turns to face Balin.

"Lord Thizad was found dead in one of the corridors earlier today."

"How?"

"It appears that he was stabbed straight through the gut at some point during the night. Oin said that there was a lot of blood surrounding his body."

"Did the sentries not hear anything to investigate?"

"It was during their change of posts, Thorin. No one was near the corridor at the time of the attack. However, I did search Lord Thizad's guest chamber and discovered these."

Balin pulls out several folded papers and hands them over to Thorin.

"It appears that Lord Thizad wasn't the only one who was involved in Shara's disappearance."

After reading only half of the first, of the many letters, Thorin lets out a low growl at the plot that has now been revealed to him.

"Have Lord Ragond brought to the audience chamber. This ends now." Thorin snarls out at Balin before continuing onwards towards the main audience chamber.

Balin watched as his cousin hurried off before turning around to address the person hiding around one of the corners.

"How much did you hear, laddie?" Balin calls out, waiting for the hidden person to show themselves.

 **In Thorin's audience chamber…**

Thorin was seated upon his chair, he'd never call this wooden chair a throne, as he watches his council members and visiting lords enter the large chamber. Standing next to him was Balin, and the newly returned Dwalin.

Dwalin, having arrived just moments ago, was still dressed in his brown traveling clothes and gear. His two battle axes were still in their holders on his back. Gray circles were well formed underneath his eyes, and his lips were chapped from being in the wild for several days.

Looking out at the group before him, Balin takes note of each person in the chamber. All but one has arrived. He waits only a few minutes more before leaning over to whisper into Thorin's ear.

"It appears that Lord Ragond has not arrived yet. Nor has the runner returned from fetching him."

Before Thorin can give Balin his response, the doors to the chamber burst open to reveal a heavily injured runner being carried by one of the many posted sentries within the mountains.

"My Lord." The runner gasps out as blood trickles out from his lips.

The council members let out gasps of surprise and several of them cover their mouths as if in fear that the injured runner is diseased. The visiting lords, however, are too shocked to do or say anything as their eyes stay focused on the injured runner and the sentry who is helping him walk.

"What happened?" Thorin bellows out as he leaves his chair and runs to the sentry.

"I discovered Lord Ragond attacking the runner, my lord, outside of his guest chamber. When I tried to confront him, my fellow sentry was killed and Lord Ragond fled. I couldn't leave the runner to die. But when I tried to help him, he told me to bring him here." The sentry, a younger dwarrow who was a few years older than Fili, tells Thorin.

"My…Lord." The runner gasps out again. "He… knows… he…"

"Bring Oin here, now!" Thorin shouts as he helps the sentry lay the wounded runner on to the ground.

One of the council members leaves the chamber in a hurry, while Lord Rier steps out to have his wife go to the healing halls to fetch Oin.

"I…failed…you...my…king." the young runner, Toren, sputters out before letting out a groan of pain.

"You did well, Toren." Both Balin and Thorin say at the same time to the young dwarrow.

"I… should have…" Toren mumbles out as more blood trickles out of his mouth.

"You did not fail me, young Toren." Thorin says softly as he takes hold of the lad's busted up hand. "Just hold on till Healer Oin arrives."

"My… king…" Toren's voice goes soft as his last breath leaves his body. His eyes begin to glaze over as his head starts to turn due to the lack of muscles holding it up.

Balin reaches out to close the runner's eyes before whispering a prayer for the newly departed. During his prayer, Balin watches as Thorin gently places the hand, he is holding, onto the runner's chest before standing up. Without saying a word, Thorin leaves the audience chamber. In his wake, he leaves the doors open and he can hear several of the wives begin to weep as they go to their husbands.

Finding himself entering a quiet corridor, Thorin's rage begins to take hold of him. Rage at the loss of such a young life, at Lord Ragond's betrayal. Then his mind turns to Shara's kidnapping and the unknown knowledge on where she is or if she's carrying his child.

"I've lost her." Thorin mumbles out before slamming his fist into the rock that makes up the wall of the corridor.

"I don't know, laddie. Thizad's letters could be a false lead. Yet, the information Nori gave us seems to contradict the letters." Balin says softly as he enters the corridor. "I suggest you speak with Nori. Perhaps this young spy can help us understand what is real and what isn't on where Shara is being taken."

Thorin lets out a sigh before pulling his fist, and himself, away from the wall. Turning around slowly, Thorin faces Balin and allows his older cousin to lead the way to his office. It doesn't take the pair long to reach Thorin's office, and neither dwarf is surprised to see Nori pacing away within the room.

"Took you long enough. We haven't much time to waste." Nori tells the pair of older dwarves, not wanting to wait any longer on trying to save the young dam.

"What do you mean?"

"Your lady's kidnappers already have a large lead on us. If we wait any longer you'll never get her back once Lord Nagmar gets a hold of her."

Hearing this information causes Thorin's march up to the young dwarf.

"What do you mean? Lord Nagmar is behind this?" Thorin asks while trying to keep his anger in check.

"That's exactly what I mean, my lord. Nagmar put a large bounty for Shara to be brought to him." Nori explains.

"Why would he do that?" Balin says all of a sudden.

"Because of me." Thorin states as he backs away from Nori. "I've caused this."

"Thorin, I don't you are to blame for this."

"But I am." Thorin replies to Balin as he turns to face the older dwarf. "Nagmar has always gone after what he can't have. His brother's kingdom, his own niece, and now the intended of the king. Not anymore. I will not allow that filth to lay a hand upon that which is mine."

Thorin barges out of his office and runs back towards his personal rooms to retrieve his sword, Deathless, from where it sits above the fireplace. From there, Thorin runs down towards the stables to find the fastest pony. Picking out a cream-colored pony with black hair, Thorin exits the stables only to find Dwalin, Nori, and Kili waiting outside with their own ponies.

"You aren't going alone, Thorin." Dwalin says as he mounts his chestnut brown pony. "I'm goin'. It's my lass who is in danger, and I refuse to let her fall into that monster's hands."

"I'm going as well, my lord. You'll need someone who knows all the secret entrances and tunnels in to Nagmar's strong hold." Nori states with a gleeful shine in his eyes.

Thorin nods his thanks to the two dwarfs before turning to look at Kili.

"You are not coming."

"But uncle." Kili whines in response.

"No. Your _**amad**_ would never forgive me if you were to be injured or killed. I cannot risk your life."

"I don't care. I may not be good with a sword yet, but I'm good with my bow. You'll need someone to give you cover fire if you are set upon." Kili replies, letting his frustration to show.

Thorin, seeing his dead _**nadadith's**_ expression upon Kili's face, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. He knows that he can't argue with his young nephew over this. The lad is just like his dead uncle Frerin was. Always eager to prove himself.

"Very well. But you will obey any order Dwalin or myself give you. Is that understood?" Thorin says, having opened his eyes to give his young nephew a glare.

"Understood." Kili cheerfully replies back before attempting to mount his tawny colored pony.

After mounting his own pony, Thorin hears a pony approach his and looks up to see Dwalin staring at Thorin.

"You realize Dis will have your head once she hears that you allowed her youngest to join you." Dwalin says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"As long as she does so after I've given her a niece or nephew to fawn over. And if I discover you were the one to tell her, I'll let Fili and Kili be the ones to have the final say on if you'll be allowed to court their _**amad**_."

Thorin, not waiting to hear Dwalin's reply, gives his pony a strong command to set it off into a fast gallop. He doesn't look behind himself to make sure that the other three are keeping up with him. With the knowledge that Shara is being taken to Nagmar's stronghold, Thorin doesn't want to waste a single moment on getting her back.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed, cherished, and loved.**

 **Selene**


	12. My Sincerest Apologies

My sincere apologies to the readers of this story. I wanted to let you all know that I do plan on returning with new chapters. However, this past winter I lost three family members within the span of a month and a half. One of these was a very important person, who was also my collaborator and fellow idea person. Since their passing, I've tried really hard to move on and continue writing this story, but have found it extremely difficult to do. l will not allow this story to just stop and not continue, nor am I abandoning it. It'll be on Hiatus till I am able to return to it. So please, be very patient and know that I haven't given up.

Also, please note that yes I am currently working on a Star Wars story and posting chapter for it. If you wish to check it out, it's called Life Is Never Easy With The Force.


End file.
